


Lone Wolf

by RandomPerson11238



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lincoln, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta/Alpha/Omega Grounders, Commander Lexa, F/F, F/M, Future War, Jealous Clarke, Life on the ground, M/M, Soulmate Lexa/Clarke, friendship fights, some mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 58,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson11238/pseuds/RandomPerson11238
Summary: What would you do if the Earth's population was suddenly wiped out by a nuclear bomb? What would you do if 100 years later you were sent down? What would you do if your people finally settled down on Earth and found out there are others? Instead of Clarke dealing with the Grounders her mom had to do it. Because of this Clarke has never left the walls of Camp Jaha. She knows better than to leave but when a certain black wolf catches her attention she and her two friends can't help but leave the camp. It was supposed to be a one day thing but they can't help themselves from going back. Was this a smart idea? Who is the black wolf? What will Clarke and her friends find in the forest? Should they have stayed inside the walls of Camp Jaha?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue

“ **This** ” = speaking Trigedasleng

_ This _ = personal thought

 

“Clarke!”, Abby calls from the medical tent.

Just by doing a quick look around, I spot Jack standing at the flap of the tent. He’s usually Abby’s ‘messenger’ or runner boy as I call him. 

Jack waves me over with a finger.

I’ve never liked how he does that. Makes him seem more… rude in a sense. Though he is probably one of the nicest people you can meet. Compared to Murphy that is.

I give Jack a quick shake of my head. I look away so I don’t have to see him wave his long, boney finger again.

“What’s he want?”, Octavia asks.

“How should I know?”

Octavia shoots a glare that says, “don’t test me Griffin”.

With a shrug I say, “don’t know… she wants a lot of things nowadays.”

“Clarke!”, the call comes again.

“She seems desperate”, Raven butts into the conversation.

“Clarke!”, now she’s screaming.

Octavia glances at Raven. I know they both hate the sound of Abby’s voice, I can’t blame though. It’s a voice that gets old easily.

“Cla-”

“I’m coming!”, I snap at her. “I’m coming”, I stand up and brush the dirt off my knees. “Wish me luck.”

The ‘journey’ to her tent isn’t long. Due to her being a doctor, she’s located near the middle of the camp.

When I get to the tent Jack nods at me and follows me into the tent.

“She here?”, Abby rushes over to a table.

“Yes”, Jack walks around me. He busies himself with something.

“I need you to do something.” Abby doesn’t bother looking up from whatever she is working on. Probably another… solution. Her solutions are only problems.

“Why me? Why not have Jack do it?”

“I would but I have things to do”, he walks in front of me. “Some of us have jobs.”

I stick my tongue out at his back. “Such as?”

“There’s a surgery in two minutes, I have to assist your mother.”

_ Bullshit. She’ll be fine, she actually prefers to work alone. _

“Y-”

“The job I need you to do will take more than two minutes”, Abby sneaks back in.

I watch sweat run down her face. She’s not even doing anything worth sweating for. “Whatever, what do you need to do?”

“I”, she pauses. Her brows wrinkle in confusion.

“Abby”, Jack brings her back to reality.

“Right, I need you to go to the South side of the fence. You’ll see a bush full of berries…”

_ And she’s gone. _

“The berries come in purple and red”, Jack continues for Abby. “Pick the purple. Not red. No matter what, do not pick the red.”

“What happens if I pick the red?”

Jack looks me straight in the eyes and shakes his head. He’s too scared to say it. “When you pick all the purples you see, then come back and place the berries on the bag.”

“Why the bag?”

“Just do it”, Abby growls at me. “Always a question”, she mumbles to herself.

“Always a question”, I mock her and leave the tent. 

“What did she want?”, Raven greets me at the front of the tent.

“She wants me to pick berries.”

“Berries?”, Raven tilts her head. “Like… the food?”

“Not all berries are food”, Octavia walks over. “But why berries?”

“She doesn’t tell me that much”, I walk past both of them. “Wanna come?”

“I guess”, they both say at the same time.

We walk over to the South side of the fence in silence. Raven is still trying to figure out why we would need to pick berries. We’re not in charge of food… yet.

“Ok”, I turn to my friends. With a man like voice I repeat Jack’s words. I even do that thing he does with his hands when talking. Once I’m done, they both nod and set to work.

Time ticks by. I don’t know how long we’ve been picking when Raven randomly says, “I found a hole!”

Octavia gets way too excited for a hole in a fence. “What?! Where?”

“It’s just a hole”, I continue picking. I struggle to reach a certain berry that sits in the back of the bush.

“No such thing as just a hold”, Octavia barks at me. My friends crouch by the hole and peer into it. “Wow, it looks like someone could fit through it.”

Raven nods. “You could leave camp.”

“Why would we leave?”, I laugh at her sentence.

_ Leave? That’s not even an option. Not even in dreams. _

“Oh we wouldn’t”, Raven pats my back. “But like if you wanted to, you could.”

“You gotta take a look Clarke”, Octavia tugs on my shirt.

“It’s just a hole", I repeat.

“Just do it.”

“You sound like my mom”, I walk over to them. Pushing past the two of them I crouch in front of them.


	2. What Lies Behind These Walls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke claims to have seen something? Who will believe her? Was she making things up? Or did she actually see something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting "This" = speaking Trigedslang on every chapter. You might read some Trigedslang this chapter. Like I commented on the Prologue I write as I think. I don't have an ending or what's supposed to happen. It's all free write.

Pushing past the two of them I crouch in front of them.

"One look then back to work", I give them a quick glance. "Got it?"

They both nod.

I lean forward, my eyes going over the hole. A minute passes before I say, "it does look like someone could crawl through…"

"That's what I said."

"I'm surprised no one noticed." I say.

"Same", Raven sighs.

I get closer to the hole.

"Now who's curious?", Octavia says work a grouchy tone.

"Oh hush up."

A blur of black runs by. Naturally I tell myself it was nothing. Maybe a bird flying by. My brain goes over what I just saw. It does this repeatedly.

Two jaws snap in front of the whole. Spit lands on my face. Screaming I push away not caring that I'm dropping berries. I'm thankful for the leaves as they wiped away the spit for me.

"What the hell", Octavia pushes herself to her knees. She brushes her butt off. "You don't need to shove."

"Th-there was... a...", I point at the hole with shaking hands.

"You're being ridiculous Clarke", Raven smiles at me.

"But I saw it!"

Raven glances at Octavia who is still mad about me pushing her over.

"I'm not crazy!", I stare at Raven.

"Oh we believe you."

"No you don't", I start feeling like an idiot. "You… you're laughing."

"Enough!", Octavia huffs in anger. "Let's pick up these berries and get back to your mom."

"See you don't believe me", I shake my head. "We never said that", Raven smiles at me.

 "But you never didn't say it!", I snap.

"We don't believe you! Just help us pick these up so we can go rest", Octavia stands up.

Sighing I stand up and help them.

"You got a good grip?", Octavia smiles at me. She's not very good at apologizing.

"Yeah", I nod.

"Listen-"

"I know… it's ok."

Now that everyone is comfortable, we all start walking back to my Abby's tent. Octavia is quick to engage in a conversation with Raven. They talk about ‘interesting’ things. Nothing is really interesting when you’ve been stuck in a camp all your life. Latest drama is Steve cheated on Allison who has no idea but she’s also cheating on Steve with her brother’s wife’s friend.

_Jesus, we all need a life._

Not finding the current conversation interesting, I let Octavia and Raven walk ahead of me. My feet slowly come to a stop as a shiver runs up my back.

Don’t look. Don’t look. It doesn’t matter.

I look over my shoulder. I find the hole rather easily, now that I know it is there. I think taht helped with it. The longer I look at the more my eyes can make out. I wish I look away when I spot a green eye. It stares at me.

_You’re seeing things._

I reach up with my free hand and rub my eyes. When I stop and eye the hole, the eye is gone.

“See, just seeing things”, I whisper. I nod to convince myself. “Yep, seeing things.”

“Clarke!”, Raven looks over her shoulder and at me. “You coming or what?”

“S-sorry”, I run to catch up. “I dropped a few berries.”

 

*****

 

Raven and Octavia follow me into the tent. We set the berries on the bag just like Jack said to do.

“Thank you”, he flashes his award winning smile.

Abby nods as a thank you to us. If you’re not a person that needs surgery then you’re not worth her time. When I was younger I was the center of her world. Now that I can care for myself… I am no longer the sun in her universe.

Jack dries his hands off as Abby just makes her way over to the sink.

“Did you finish the surgery?”, Octavia bats her eyelashes at Jack.

“Ye-”

“I was asking Jack”, Octavia cuts Abby off. Her eyes give my mom a mean look. “No you”, she says with disgust outlining her voice.

“Yeah…”, Jack hesitates. “We did.”

“Was it successful?”

“Yes”, he nods.

“That’s nice”, Octavia is slowly getting closer to Jack.

Raven watches with amusement.

“Why don’t you three go rest or something? We’re kinda booked”, Abby butts in not caring for the dirty look she gets.

Octavia lets out a frustrated breath of air before turning and leaving.

“Sorry about her”, I apologize to Jack then follow Octavia out.

“What the hell was that?”, Raven catches up to Octavia. Laughter shakes the bird’s body.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Did you finish the surgery”, Raven bats her eyelashes as she mimicks Octavia.

“Was it successful?”, I say joining in on the teasing.

“That’s n-ni-”, Raven breaks out laughing not able to finish her sentence.

“Shut up!”, Octavia turns to us. With a red face she shoves Raven’s shoulder.

Wiping away the tears I say, “I don’t know what you see in that man”.

“I don’t know what you don’t see in him”, Octavia sighs leaning against a tree. “He’s perfect.”

“He’s like twice your age.”

“I’m 19, he’s 29.”

“Only 29?!”, my eyes widen. “Dang, he looks older than that.”

Octavia’s softness hardens as she tries to shoot daggers at me with her glare.

“Just saying.”

“No one need your just saying”, she growls at me.

I can sense the anger between us so I try to change that atmosphere. “Why not go for Murphy?”

This suggestion makes Raven laugh harder. She starts gasping for air as her fist repeatedly slams into the ground. “M-Murphy!”, she laughs.

Ignoring the girl I say, “you two seem perfect for one another”.

Raven takes a deep breath in, makes a hiccup like noise and continues laughing. She rolls onto her knees. “Stop! Stop, I can’t!”

“Bleh!”, Octavia cringes away. “He’s weird.”

“How?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

“Being gay isn’t weird… and you shouldn’t assume.”

“I know, I know. It makes an ass out of you and me”, she rolls her eyes.

“That’s my girl”, I playfully nudge her. Octavia shrugs me away. “C’mon you two, let’s get some dinner before we head to bed.”

Octavia nods. “I got the bird”, she pulls Raven to her feet.

Raven is wiping away the tears as she hiccups from the laughter.

“It wasn’t that funny!”, Octavia glares at Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t get the whole “it makes an ass out of you and me” thing. I’ll explain it. A-S-S-U-M-E. Assume. Spell it like “ass”, “u”, “me”. It’s basically a ‘joke’ on the spelling of the word. Saying assuming is wrong because not only does it make you look bad, it also makes the other person look bad.


	3. Take The Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To most it was just a stupid hole. But to Clarke there's something pulling her towards the hole. For some reason she's captivated by the hole. Can she convince the others to come with her? Or will she have to go alone?

April 12th

“Clarke! Clarke Griffin!”, someone yells snapping me out of my daze. 

I look around panicked. “What? Did something happen?”, my eyes land on Bellamy who is looking at me.

“What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

Raven smirks from where she’s sitting. “She’s thinking about Finn.”

“I hate that guy”, Bellamy mumbles to himself.

“But Clarke loves him”, Raven makes kissy faces at me.

“Oh shut up!”, I swat at her. “What about you and Octavia?”

Octavia, who was minding her own business, chokes on her food. 

“Yeah, I saw”, I eye the two of them.

“Wha-what did you see?”, Octavia glances at Bellamy. He’s no longer pouting.

“You moaning as Raven kissed up your body”, I smirk knowing the tables have turned.

“You guys had sex?!”, Monty is now listening.

“You kissed my sister?!”, Bellamy is red with anger as he glares at Raven.

Raven puts her hands up, “it was a one time thing”.

“Oh so now my sister is a one night stand!”

“No- no, I wasn’t saying that.”

Sighing I bring myself to tune the argument out. I know I’ve distracted them so I will be able to enjoy my own thoughts and actually figure them out. Instead of focusing on important things, I think about the hole. I tell myself to leave it and that it’s nothing but the green eye haunts me. 

_ Did I actually see an eye? _

Someone flicks me on the forehead. “You’re doing it again”, Raven looks down at me.

“That argument didn't last as long as I hoped”, I look at her.

Monty sighs. “You’re changing the subject.”

“What were you staring at over there?”, Octavia swats her brother’s hand away. “I’m fine!”

“Nothing”, I shrug.

“You can’t be staring at nothing Clarke”, Bellamy glances at me. He goes back to searching for hickeys on Octavia.

“He’s right, even in an empty room you’d still be staring at something. Whether it be air or a wall. Even with your eyes closed. When you’re eyes are cl-”

“We get it you nerd!”

Monty glares at Raven. He mumbles something about the world.

“I was looking at the forest”, I eye my friends. They all want a further explanation. “I kinda wanna see what’s beyond those walls.”

“Nothing but danger”, Jasper is quick to shut the conversation down. 

“You’re just scared of the past”, Monty has my back.

“No, I’m just smart”, Jasper stands up. “Trust me Clarke, you don’t want to be out there… not alone at least.”

I watch Jasper walk away. All of us are silent, no one knows what to say.

_ Not alone. _

 

*****

 

The stars shine through the one window in my room. I close my eyes, wishing to sleep but I know sleep isn’t coming. It’s not even around the corner. My mind keeps wandering back to what Jasper said.

‘You don’t want to be out there… not alone at least’

“Everyone knows you don’t want to leave the walls alone”, I whisper opening my eyes. “Even the guards with guns don’t leave alone… and they have guns!”

Rolling onto my stomach I look at the heading of my bed.

“Naturally I should drop it. Just drop everything.”

The silence begins to stretch out. My ears at one point start ringing.

“What would you do Dad?”, I look at the picture by my bed.

 

**“Clarke. Clarke, wake up my dear child.”**

**A sweet voice whispers into my ear. It brings a sense of relaxation and comfort over me. I move to snuggle into my pillow only to find it gone.**

**Opening my eyes I see a man smiling at me. It takes me a few minutes to realize who the man is.**

**“Dad!”, I fling myself into his arms.**

**“Hey sweetie.”**

**“I… I thought you were dead.”**

**“Is anyone truly dead? I’ll always be there when you need me.”**

**“Need you?”, I lean back and look up at him.**

**“You asked me a question earlier”, he lets me go. “I was gonna let you ask your mom but she’s… she fell asleep at her desk.”**

**“Yeah… but when? When did I ask such a thing?”**

**“Before you fell asleep”, he smiles. His smile drops when I give him a puzzled look. “Do you wish to know the answer?”**

**“Of course I do.”**

**He nods. “I would go”, he says very bluntly.**

**“O-out of the walls?”**

**“Yes, go out of the walls”, he hesitates. “Ah, I know. Take someone with you when you go.”**

**“But who? No one is crazy enough to leave”, I step back.**

**“Take someone who has been with you since childhood. Who you know will follow you, they may doubt you but they’re not crazy enough to let you leave on your own.”**

**“Who? Who is that?”**

**Just as I feel like for once everything is clear, Dad begins to fade away.**

**“You’ll know”, his voice begins to become an echo.**

**“But I don’t!”, I reach out to grab him. My hand goes through his.**

**“Look around you Clarke. You’ll know”, his body is beginning to become clear.**

**“Don’t go! I don’t know what to do!”**

**The wind picks up and leaves blow around me. I turn in a slow circle desperate to find him again.**

**“You’re smart”, dad’s voice seems to come from every direction. “Remember that kid.”**

**“Dad!”, my scream is lost in the wind.**

 

I bolt up right. The sweat runs down my face as I struggle to catch my breath.

The door opens revealing Raven. “You’re so loud”, she yawns itching her butt. Her yawn is cut short when she sees the look on my face. “What’s wrong?”

“I…”, I look around thinking Dad will appear any minute. “N-nevermind.”

I feel stupid for some reason.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok”, she eyes me. “Well if you want to talk, you know when to find me”, she walks over to me. “I’m here for you, always will be.”

“... thanks”, I say after a minute of silence. “Thank you Raven.”

Raven nods.

I get out of bed and leave the room with Raven follow behind. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Breakfast burritos. Nothing too exciting.”

Once we both have our food we go find Octavia. I’m quick to regret this decision.

Octavia is drooling over Jack who is sitting a few tables away. He eats with other men that I’ve never bothered learning the name of. I know one of them is Steven.

“You’re making him uncomfortable”, I sit down.

“How do you know!”, she snaps at me.

“Attitude”, I fling a piece of sausage at her. “But you can see how tense his muscles are. Normally he’s relaxed… especially with friends. You can also see that he’s talking bad about you since everyone keeps glancing at you.”

“What if it’s good things?”

“I highly doubt that”, Raven bites into her burrito.

“Whatever.”

 

*****

 

Something cold touches the back of my neck bringing me to flinch away. I look around for the source. Bellamy stands behind me with his breakfast burrito.

“You’re quiet”, Bellamy smiles at me.

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“Do tell”, he sits on the other side of me. Raven gives Bellamy dirty looks from where she sits. She’s still mad about being called out.

“I wanna leave camp”, I come out and say it.

Everyone at the table goes quiet. Slowly their eyes turn to me. Raven has abandoned the dirty look and replaced it with surprise. Octavia for once, is looking at something else that isn’t Jack. 

“It’s just… have you guys ever been curious about what’s out there?”

“No, not really”, Raven says.

“Well I am”, I look around. “That hole is there for a reason.”

“Hole?”, Monty asks.

Octavia groans, “not this again”.

“Raven found a hole when we were picking berries”, I say.

“And you’re telling us this now?!”, Jasper’s surprise goes to anger.

Monty is already on his feet when he says, “show us”.

“Yeah Clarke, show us”, Jasper gets to his feet and crosses his arms.

We all head over to the South side of the camp. Over there I move the leaves and twigs out of the way on a certain bush.

“Wow”, Monty eyes the the hole. “So this is why you want to leave?”

I nod. “Yes.”

“Are you crazy?!”, Jasper is back to panic mode.

Sighing I look at him. I want to tell him to calm down but that’ll only make him more mad.

“No one leave… not without Abby’s permission.”

“I don’t need her stupid permission. She’s never been a mom to me before, she ain’t gonna start now.”

“You’re saying that because you’re her daughter!”

Monty puts his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm Jasper down. Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you going alone?”

“Well…”, I glance down.

I know my friends know what I mean. They know I would head out there alone.

"I'm sorry Clarke but we're not going with you." Monty says.

I look up.

"I'm your friend and all but I'm not risking my life because you're curious.”

"You won't be risking your life”, I pause. "I'll be there." I say.

“And who else?", he looks around. "Jasper?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Raven?"

Raven looks down.

"Octavia?"

Octavia pretends not to hear.

"I know for sure Bellamy ain't going."

"Sorry Clarke”, he tries to pat my shoulder.

I step away from his hand. "Seriously”, I growl facing my friends. "I've gone through with your stupid plans. Even the ones that benefited me in no way! I almost died for one or two of these things!”

Everyone glances at one another but no one says anything. 

“Ok, Raven”, I turn to her. “I helped you steal a million bottles of beer from Abby. I stayed sober to make sure you got home safe and no man got in your pants."

Raven looks at me. “I remember that.”

"Octavia”, I turn to her. “Even though I hate the fact that you love Jack I willingly took two weeks worth of my mom’s teaching so I could take his spot in a surgery. All so you could have an hour with him.”

Octavia smiles. “I was so close.”

"Bellamy”, I look at him. “We went into the mountain together to save one girl. One girl! I fainted because of the smoke."

Bellamy nods. “Had to save me from your mom’s claws.”

"Monty”, I look at him. “Who helped you wire the fence so it would stop working? All so you could go outside and look at a bear.”

"You”, Murphy mumbles.

"And Jasper”, the man flinches away. “Who went with you to rescue Mia from a million Grounders? A girl I didn’t know. And in the end I got grounded for sneaking out of camp.” 

Jasper quickly points at me.

"I've done everything for you guys and you're not willing to help me this once?"

No one says anything.

“I’ve never asked for anything in return, not once. I did because you needed me and because you guys are my friends”, I step away from everyone. “Was I wrong?”

I let the silence go on. My mind goes back to Dad’s words. 

‘Look around Clarke, you’ll know’

_ I don’t know dad… what do I do? _

 

**(Years ago)**

**“Come on Clarke”, Dad’s voice rings around me. His hand stretches out to me. “It may seem impossible but it’s not.”**

**I shake my head and step back. The water of the pool moves in front of me. When I look at it I think I see a sea creature.**

**“Clarke.”**

**I wipe my eyes. “I can’t.”**

**“It’s a leap of faith”, he pauses. “Look behind you.”**

**I glance behind me.**

**“Do you see anyone behind you?”**

**Looking around I see no one is behind me. I guess there’s Mom but she’s distracted with some project.**

**I look back to Dad. “No.”**

**“When there is no one behind you, when no one will back you up then you have to go with your gut. There won’t always be someone there to tell you what to do.”**

**I nod.**

**“What is your gut saying?”**

**“Leap.”**

**“Then leap. Who knows, maybe your gut is the person behind you”, he smiles. “It’s all a big leap of faith.”**

**“But what about the person in front of me?”**

**“There’s always a person in front of you. When no one is behind you, look in front of you. Sometimes what you need most is already there.”**

**The silence starts turning into minutes.**

**“Now jump.”**

**Closing my eyes and trusting my gut, I jump. I feel strong hands catch me preventing me from falling to my death.**

**“See, not that bad.”**

**I open my eyes and look at Dad. “Will you always be there to catch me?”**

**“I’ll always be there, but if I’m not there’s always someone else.”**

**“Who?”**

**“Whether you know it or not you're destined to meet someone. No one knows who that person is but when you do meet them then I will step out of the way and let them catch you.”**

 

(Present moment)

‘Leap of faith’

I look at the hole. 

_ That’s all it is. _

No one is behind me, Dad isn’t gonna catch me but someone will. Someone is destined to. Just like I’m destined to catch someone.

_ Have you stepped out of the way? _

I look at the sky. 

_ Already? _

“Come on Clarke, we’re wasting time”, Octavia pulls on my hand. 

I shake my hand free. Looking down I eye the hole.

_ I pray that person is out there. It can’t be anyone in this fence. _

“Only one way to find out”, I whisper.

‘Now jump’

_ Just jump _

‘Let them catch you’

_ Leap of faith. _

“If you’re not going with me then I’ll go alone”, I glance at my friends.

“Are you mad?”, Jasper steps forward.

“Nope”, I crouch down and smile at him. “Just curious.”

  
  



	4. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has finally left the camp. She's free to explore. But only one things is wrong. None of her friends have decided to come. Who is a true friend? Who will come?

I can hear my friends whispering “get back here” and “what are you doing” but I go through the hole anyways. As soon as I’m through the hole, a new scent hits my face. At first my stomach does flips and I feel like I’ll vomit but then it turns sweet, nice, relaxing even.

I do a quick scan of the forest with my eyes. The trees listen thanks to the morning dew. If you look closely you can see the little drops of dew. I could always see the top of the tree, sometimes you could see the birds, but thanks to the fence being built really high, I could never see the beautiful grass.

I look down. 

Green grass sticks out between my fingers. I crawl further away from the hole before standing up.

“Clarke”, Raven whispers.

I look behind me.

“Get back here”, Octavia growls pushing Raven away.

“You know what I’m doing”, I brush off my knees and wipe my hands. “I don’t know what you’re gonna do but figure it out.”

“You’re not actually going… are you?”, Raven pushes Octavia out of the way.

“I told you I’m going”, I turn away. “I’m a woman of my words”, I take a step forward.

“So you’re going alone?”

“I guess…”, I look over my shoulder. “If none of you come.”

“She’s going alone, let her be dumb”, Jasper says.

“What if she dies?”, Raven looks away from me.

“Well hopefully she learned a lesson.”

Octavia growls. “You’re an ass.”

“I’m smart”, Jasper corrects her. 

I can see him walk away.

Sighing I start heading deeper into the forest.

“Clarke!”

I stop walking. “Yes?”

“You can’t go.”

I turn around and look at Raven. “Why not?”

“Cause… cause…”, she struggles for words. “You can’t go yet because I need to catch up”, she touches the hole.

“Really?”

“Yep, where you go, I go”, she nods.

“Well if you’re going then I’m going”, Octavia says.

“No you’re not”, Bellamy tries to stop his sister.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m your brother.”

“I’m 19 years old Bellamy! I’m not a kid in a floor anymore.”

Bellamy looks at me. “You’re being dumb.”

“I’m having fun.”

Octavia follows Raven though the hole.

“You guys don’t have to come.”

“We know”, Raven brushes off her knees.

“We want to”, Octavia helps brush Raven off.

Nodding I face the forest.

“Where are we off to?”, Raven walks over to me.

“Who knows”, Octavia follows her.

“All I do know”, I itch my palm where something is stuck in it.

“Is that we’re going on an adventure!”, Raven slings her arm around my shoulders. “Together.”

“Always”, I hug her. Turning I bring Octavia into the hug.


	5. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is outside of the camp. She stands with two of her friends who have always been by her side. But what do they do outside of camp?

“Ok so…”, Raven looks around. “Now what?”, she looks at me.

I glance at Raven.

_ Why did I come out here? _

“You have no idea huh?”, Octavia glares at me.

“Nope”, I look at her.

Octavia crosses her arms. “Seriously?”

“I didn’t think I was actually leaving.”

“So you dragged us out here without a plan?”, Raven steps away from me.

“No.”

“Truth.”

“Maybe”, I look down. “Yes.”

“Clarke!”

“Hey!”, I look at them. “In my defence you came out here by yourself.”

“Get back in here”, Bellamy growls at us.

“I didn’t think you were that dumb”, Monty says.

“So we’re out here to find out what’s out there. Right?”, Raven looks at me.

I nod.

“So why not go deeper into the forest?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“And maybe avoid getting lost”, she adds.

“Get back here”, Bellamy is still attempting to get us in the fence.

Ignoring him, the three of us start walking deeper into the forest.

“Guys!”, Bellamy yells. “What are y-”

Raven cuts the guy off. “There’s a path.”

I look at the path.

“If we follow that then we won’t get lost”, Raven smiles us.

“There’s probably nothing out here”, Octavia eyes a bug walk along the path.

“There has to be”, I start following the path.

Octavia opens her mouth only to close it again.

None of us talk as we walk. I decide to take a good look at my surroundings.

To my right there’s a campsite. A black circle is left where a fire once was.

"Do you think people use that spot?", I glance at my friends.

"Huh?", Raven looks at me.

I point at the black spot. "That spot. Obviously they use that place as a fire spot."

"Maybe", Raven shrugs. "I don't know."

"I didn't think people left the camp", I say.

"Don't be dumb", Octavia shuts our conversation down. "I hate outside", she climbs over a fallen tree.

Following her over Raven asks, "what do you mean by don't be dumb?".

Octavia sighs. "People leave camp all the time."

"How do you know?"

Octavia stops walking. She turns and faces both of us. "How do you think we get food? New meat?"

Raven thinks for a second before nodding. "But why would they light a fire?"

"They might take breaks or something", I climb over the tree. "I kn-"

"Shhh." Octavia puts her finger to her lips as she comes to a stop.

Raven glances at me wanting to know if this a good idea. I nod so she stops walking. O stop by Raven.

"What's wrong?", I whisper to Octavia.

Octavia points at a bush.

"It's a bush."

Octavia sighs. "Look closer."

Squinting my eyes I see two golden ears. One twitches while the other moves to hear better.

I take a tiny step forward. "What the…"

A head pops up.

"A deer!", Raven hops forward.

The deer is gone in a second.

Octavia sighs pinching her nose, "way to go idiot."

"Sorry."

"You're so loud!"

"Guys", I step between them. "Let's keep moving."


	6. You're Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's convinced they're out in the forest alone. That no matter how loud they are no one will hear them. Octavia is on the edge about something. Clarke doesn't know what to do. Does Octavia have a reason to be on watch? Is Raven right about being alone? What has Clarke so quiet?

********

(Raven's POV)

"Where are we going?", I step over like the 5th fallen tree.

"If you always have a destination then you won't see the beauty of everything else", she steps over the tree.

"How so?"

"I don't know", she shrugs.

"Then why say it?"

Sighing Clarke looks at Octavia then back at me.

I shrug not able to answer.

_ Why is Octavia acting like a leader? _

She seems to be keeping a lookout so there's no real problem. At the same time she's ignoring Clarke and me.

"Well?", I ask.

Clarke glances at me. "My dad used to tell me that."

I look at Clarke wanting to know more.

"You know my mom", she says. "She always has a plan that she would stick to. I used to want to be like her but my dad told me that no matter how hard I study, how hard I do things just to be successful. I won't actually know that much if I don't go away from the plan. If I don't stray every now and then."

I open my mouth to say something but Clarke interrupts.

"Can we walk in silence?" she asks.

Nodding I look away.

"Are you two done?"

"With?", Clarke asks.

"Talking", she snaps. "You guys are loud."

"We're out here alone", I stumble over a mushroom.

"You don't know that."

"Who do you expect to be out here?"

"Clarke", Octavia stops walking. She looks at Clarke. "What did you see when you looked out the hole?"

"The forest", the blonde stops walking.

"What made you scream?", annoyance outlines her voice.

"An eye. A green eye."

"Animal?"

"I don't think so. It looked human."

Octavia nods and looks at me. "That's what's out here."

"Whatever", I walk around them. Octavia is quick to get ahead of us again. "Is it me or has she changed?", I whisper to Clarke.

Clarke shrugs.After a minute of silence Clarke says, "she's being careful. She's being smart". 

"Who's gonna here us if we're loud?"

She gives another shrug. "You never know."

"I do, the leaves."

"Just remember that you're always being watched. Whether it be insects, animals or even people." Clarke says. She runs ahead to walk by Octavia. 

 

********

(Lexa's POV)

"Heda", Indra announces her presence before walking into the tent with a polite bow of the head.

"There better be a good reason as to why you're bugging me."

"There is", Indra's eyes follow me as I stand up. I sit down on my throne and look at her.

Once I'm comfortable she says, "scouts have reported people in our territory."

"Do we know these people?"

"No... we expect them to be Skaikru."

"Do you have eyes on these people?"

"The scouts left five men to watch them."

"Keep a close eye. No one is to attack them until I say so. I will be there in a few minutes."

Indra nods.

"Is that all?"

Indra nods and leaves the tent.

"It's about time they showed their faces", Anya speaks up from the table she's seated at.

"I suppose." I say.


	7. Tresspassers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was right about eyes on them all the time. What she didn't know was that the ones watching her was her people's greatest enemy. Has she and her friends caused a war by tresspassing? Or have they started something else? Something that might combine their people... but who is the enemy?

"When are you leaving?", Anya reaches out. She draws circles on the table with her finger.

I look at Anya through the corner of my eye. "This is my tent."

"I don't mean that and you know it", she stands up. "When are you leaving to see the trespassers?"

I shrug.

"Let's go right now."

"No one tells me what to do."

"Oh stop being tough and gruff Heda. Let's go."

Sighing I stand up. I walk past Anya and leave the tent. Anya follow me out of the tent.

"Lincoln!" I call.

Lincoln is by my side in a second. " **Sha Heda** ."

"I am leaving to handle a few things. You are to watch the camp", I don't glare at him but my gaze looks threatening.

" **Sha Heda** ." he says.

With a nod I start walking. 

"Do you think it'll be that one woman?", Anya walks by me.

"She seems to represent the Skaikru people."

"You seem calm when talking about her", Anya gives me a look.

"Why wouldn't I?", I stop at the edge of the camp. Taking a quick look around I identify there's no danger.

"After what she did I wou-." I put my hand up signaling for her to stop talking and walking. " **Idae** ", I whisper.

Anya and I silently walk over to a tree. Anya motions for me to go up first then she'll follow. I'm quick to climb up the tree.

as the people get closer Anya crouches down by a bush. I know she isn't climbing up the tree.

Voices in the distance catches both of our attention.

"Are you two done?" a voice asks.

I glance down at Anya. She's further inside the bush.

"With?" another voice asks.

Anya holds up three fingers then motions in front of her.

_ So there are three people. _

The first two sounded like females.

"We're out here all alone." a third voice says.

A woman comes into view. She has two females behind her. "You don't know that."

I lean forward on the branch, hoping to get a smell of the newcomers.

“What do you expect to be out there?”, a woman with a ponytail asks.

“Clarke”, the first woman stops walking.

The three of them stop under the tree I’m hiding in. Deciding their conversation isn’t important, I tune it out. My eyes go over the women a few times. The one in the back has her hair in a high ponytail, she has brown eyes and at the current moment she’s wearing a leaf green tank top and white shorts. She has the tank top tucked into her short… her shoes aren’t very appropriate for walking in the forest.

_ Who wears flip flops into the forest? _

I look away from the ponytail woman and go to the first woman. She doesn’t look so happy. Just from sight you can tell she’s a fighter, she would make a great warrior in my camp. Her hair doesn’t look like it was brushed… maybe that’s her style. All I know is that it’s quite common in my camp.

“An eye. A green eye”, the second person says.

Her sweet voice brings my eyes away from the first woman. The second woman has blonde hair that turns to gold in the summer sun. Her eyes are a stunning blue that Luna would describe as the ocean. 

_ Reminds me of- _

Shaking my head I stop that thought.

The first woman says something to the one with a high ponytail. I don’t catch the response she gets. With their conversation over, they all starts walking again. I watch as they get farther and farther.

The blonde says something, rather loud, before she’s out of earshot.

“Just remember that you’re always being watched. Whether it be insects, animals or even people.”

The blue eyes find their way over her shoulder and to the tree I’m in.

I feel the air leave my body.

“That wasn’t her”, Anya steps out of her bush.

I nod and jump down the tree. “No. No it wasn’t.”

Anya eyes me. “You good?”

“It was like she knew we were here”, I look at Anya.

“Who?”

“Huh?”

“Who knew we were here?”

“Abby”, I blurt out a name. “She uh… she probably sent the three women to find us”, I make up an excuse.

Anya eyes me for a second. “Right, seems like something she would do. But why not send herself?”

I shrug and look away.

 

*****

 

“Chances are she’s afraid”, Indra mumbles.

I look at the warrior.

Indra sits at the long table with the other leaders. “She knows that she’s not like… at least not after what she did”, she nervously glances at me.

Leaning back in my throne, I nod letting her continue.

“We should take this chance and use it. We should attack her camp and leave no survivors”, Indra smiles. “That’ll show them that they’re not to mess with Trikru. With any clan at all.”

Anya shakes her head. Her eyes find me.

“With  **Heda** ”, Indra adds.

I look away from Indra.

“Well Heda?”, Anya asks.

 

********

(Clarke’s POV)

"... it be insects, animals, or even people”, I say loud enough knowing someone will hear. I look over my shoulder and at the tree I was under a few seconds ago

The three of us are walking in silence for a few minutes when someone yells, "hey!".

Coming to a stop I look around.

The sound of hooves catches our attention.

I turn around to see three guards on horses running up to us. 

They come to a stop a few feet away from us. "What do you think you guys are doing out here?”, the first guards asks.

Raven and Octavia look at him. I eye the guard but don’t say anything.

"Does Chancellor know you're out here?"

Octavia groans. "Does Chancellor have to know?"

“Of course. She's Chancellor."

"How did you know we were out here?”, I step forward.

"That's not important.", the guard says.

"We're not moving or saying anything until you tell us how you knew."

"Let's just say a little bird told us."

_ A little bird? _

“You." a second guard steps forward. "Your mom is worried sick."

"And?", I step back wanting space between us.

"Get on a horse, all three of you. You're coming back to camp."

"What if we don't want to?", Raven puts her hands on her hips. She’s being stubborn.

"Don't make this harder than necessary.", the first guard glares at us.

Sighing I climb onto the horse. As the horse walks I look around. Even though I've seen all this before it's like I'm seeing this for the first time.

A bird flies over my head singing as it does.

My eyes follow the bird until it no longer can. I stare up at the sky. It’s pretty blue color makes me think I’m looking at myself. I know that farther up is space, a beautiful place. A place full of mystery.

_What happened to the Ark?_ _Is all our trash still up there? What about the bodies?_

My ‘peaceful’ thoughts are cut off by someone yelling my name. 

"Clarke Rose Griffin!"

**Translations:**

**Sha Heda - Yes Commander**

**Idae (made this one up) - Hide**

**Heda - Commander**


	8. Don't Jump to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to tell Abby about Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. Who told Abby? Was it a friend?

" **This** " = Trigedslang

******* = pov (point of view) change

"Clarke Rose Griffin!" someone yells my name. The horse stops in its tracks. Jumping off the horse I'm met with a boiling mad Abby. "Hello mother." I say. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asks. "I don't know what you mean." I walk around Abby. "Don't play dumb with me." Abby growls. "I'm not." I say. I take my hair out of the messy bun hairstyle. My hair falls onto my shoulders. "I know you don't like to be "trapped" inside these walls but they're there for a reason." Abby says. "Which is?" I ask. "To keep a threat out." she says. "Who is?" I ask. Abby doesn't respond. "If you don't wanna tell me anything then why should I tell you anything?" I ask. "Because I am your mother!" Abby says. 

********

"They fight like a married couple." Raven says. I look at my friend. She stands by me. Looking away I say, "who do you think ratted us out". "Who knows." Raven says. "It had to be someone that knew we left." I say. "We left in the middle of the day. Anyone could've saw us." Raven says. "True." I say. "Even though our friends didn't want us to leave they weren't dumb enough to let anyone else see." I say. "Jasper didn't want us to go." Raven says. "When Clarke is done arguing with her mother we'll have to ask our friends." I say. Raven laughs. "They don't do good under pressure." she laughs. 

********

"Don't walk away from me!" Abby yells. Turning around I face my mom. "What?! What the fuck do you want!" I yell. "I want you to talk to me." she says. "We all know it ends up in a fight." I say. "No it doesn't." Abby says. "Face it mom. You don't know me. You always think you're right because your Chancellor." I say. "I am right." Abby says. "That's why I don't talk to you. You're so focused on your duties that you forget you have a daughter." I say. I glance at the sky. "I wish Dad was here." I mumble. I turn around and start walking. Abby stays where she is. I head to the apartment room my mom and I live in. When I walk into the living room Kane is sitting on the couch. "You're back." he says. 

"Can I get a break?" I ask. "Can your mom?" he asks. He faces me. When I don't respond he asks, "gonna explain yourself". "What's the point?" I ask. "You already have a whole speech prepared." I say. "I know you hate me Clarke but I'm your dad." he says. "You're not my dad. You just call yourself that so you can have some satisfaction." I say. I glare at him. "You say that because your balls are fucked up." I say. "How has your mom dealt with you?" he asks. "She hasn't. She never has." I say. I leave the living room and head to the bathroom. A tub of warm water is waiting. 

********

"Well  **Heda**?" Anya asks. "Let's wait." I say. I ignore the gasps from around the table. "By now the guards have found the tresspassers." I say. "Abby is too scared to leave her camp without all her guards. Le-" I say. "Exactly." Indra cuts me off. "When she leaves with all her guards she leaves the camp unprotected, we attack. We kill everyone. Then as they're coming back we kill them." Indra says. Everyone waits for my response. I feel anger boiling inside of me. "I am  **Heda**." I growl. Standing up I put my hands on the table. "I do not need you to tell me what to do." I growl. "And don't you ever! Ever!" I snap. "Cut me off again." I growl. I look Indra straight in the eyes. She looks down. " **Sira Heda**." she says. "Meeting dismissed." I say. Everyone clears out of the room.

"Why are you hesitating to attack Skaikru?" Anya asks. "I am not hesisating." I growl. I look at Anya. "One of the first things I was taught before I was  **Heda** was that you never attack without a plan." I say. "Indra gave you a plan." Anya says. "I don't take plans from otheres!" I snap. "Also you don't attack out of anger. You have to have a reason. Just because Indra hates Skaikru doesn't mean we attack." I say. "You've done it before." Any says. "And you have a reason to attack." Anya says. I look away. "They k-" I cut Anya off. "I don't care!" I say. "I know what they did! No matter what you say will not have me attacking Skaikru." I say. Anya nods. "Go tell Indra to send out the scouts and look for the trespassers. If they are still in our territory then she has to come back and get you." I say. I look at Anya. "You are to go to where the tresspassers are bring them home." I say. "Why not let Indra handle it?" Anya asks. "Indra would kill them off the spot to start a war." I say. "That would be disobeying you." Anya says. "When Indra wants something, she wants it. She does devote her life to me but sometimes her ideas get the best of her." I say. "I'll just go with them." Anya says.

********

I walk out of the apartment and meet up with Raven and Octavia. "We've decided to ask our friends about who tattled us out." Raven says. "Do you think they will tell us?" I ask. "They should." Octavia says. I follow them to a table where our friends are. "Hey guys." Bellamy says. I sit across from him. "I noticed you got busted." Jasper says. Raven and Octavia sit on either side of me. "We have a question for you guys." I say. I cross my arms and look at all 3 of my friends. "Ask away." Bellamy says. "So... no one knew we left except you 3." I say. Bellamy nods. "But someone told my mom." I say. "So who did it?" I ask. There's a few minutes of silence. The boys glance at one another. "Well-" Monty is cut off when Jasper elbows him in the stomach. "We didn't say anything." Bellamy says. "Then how did Abby know?" Octavia asks. "We don't know." the 3 say at the same time. I watch as this conversation turns into a screaming argument. I tune out what they say.

Abby walks over to me. "Why are you guys arguing?" she asks. "You're lying!" Raven yells at Bellamy. "How are they lying?" Abby asks. "They won't admit that they ratted us out!" Octavia says. Abby smiles. "Are you sure they told?" Abby asks. "It had to have been them." Raven says. Abby sighs. "Clarke." Abby says. I look at Abby. "Do you remember what Dad used to say?" she asks. "Why are you talking about him?" I ask. "Answer the question." Abby says. "Don't jump to conclusions." I say. 

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Sira Heda - Sorry Commander


	9. There's More Than Meets The Eye

" **This** " = Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Don't jump to conclusions." I say. "That's my girl." Abby says. She kisses my temple. I quickly wipe it away. "Use that advice and don't jump to conclusions." Abby says. Abby walks away. "Why did she tell us that?" Raven asks. I think about Dad's words before saying, "maybe we're jumping to conclusions". "About?" Raven asks. "Thinking our friends ratted us out." I say. "How's that jumping to conclusion?" Raven asks. "We don't know if our friends ratted us out. We're assuming they did." I say. "If not them... thenn who?" Raven asks. I shrug not knowing who. "Your mom seems to know." Octavia says. She's looking in the direction my mom went. I stand up and start walking. "Where are you going?" Bellamy asks. "To find out what she knows." I say. 

Raven and Octavia both stand up to follow me. "If you guys are going them I'm going too." Bellamy says. I stop walking when he says that. "We're coming too." Monty and Jasper say. I turn around and face them. "Raven and Octavia are going with me." I say. "I don't trust you 3 right now." I say. Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy don't respond. "Don't take it personal." I say. They eye one another but don't say anything.

********

I walk beside Indra. The scouts walk over to us. "Any signs?" I ask. "No. I think they came and took the tresspassers." a scout says. "Have you checked our whole territory?" Indra asks. "No reason to." I say. I walk over to the path. "You can see horse prints." I say. "Obviously someone came and took them." I say. Indra growls and chucks a rock. "I swear to god." she growls. I look at Indra. "I will kill **Skaikru**." she storms away. I make a mental to tell Lexa.

As we walk back I listen to the conversation between two scouts. "Why won't **Heda** attack?" one scout asks. "I don't know. They did harm someone close to Lexa." the other scouts says. "Maybe she has a reason for **Skaikru**." scout 1 says. "Like?" scout 2 says. "Who knows. **Heda** is smart. She'll come up with something." scout 1 says. 

********

" **Heda**." Anya walks into the tent. "Yes?" I ask. "The tresspassers were taken away by **Skairkru**." she says. "That's good." I say. "Indra has vowed to kill **Skaikru**." Anya says. "Against my rules?" I ask. "Yes." she says. "And two scouts are convinced you have a reason to keep **Skairku** alive." Anya says. "Do you?" she asks. "I have no purpose to keep **Skaikru** around. At least not a reason I can think of." I say. "I'm not understanding why you don't kill your lovers killer." Anya says. "I can't attack a whole clan because they harm my past lover." I say.

"Past?" Anya asks. "That happened just two months ago." Anya says. "You can't dwell on the past." I say. I look at Anya. "Is that all?" I ask. Anya nods. "Please leave." I say. Anya nods and leaves the tent. I think back on Anya's words. "Why are you afraid to attack?". Am I afraid? Something is holding me back. I walk over to a mirror. Maybe it's because if I see the killer... instead of acting brave I'll break down. What will my people think of me then?

********

"Be careful." Bellamy says. I walk into the Chancellor's tent. When I do I see Abby asleep on the couch. I put my finger to my lips and look at my friends. They nod and follow me in. "What are we looking for?" Raven whispers. "Anything that gives us proof of someone ratting us out." I whisper. Raven nods and starts searching. We all freeze when Abby shifts on the couch. When she lets out a snore I release air I wasn't aware I was holding. I continue searching. 

"I think I found something." Raven says. "It's about time." Octavia says. "I don't have to show you." Raven says. "Let's just get out." I say. We all leave the tent. "What is it?" I ask. "A letter." Raven says. We all sit down. I snatch the letter. "Read it. Read it." Raven says. "Abby, I think you might have lost some teens. A blonde with a messy bun, a black haired woman with a high ponytail, and a dark haired brunette that has messy hair." I read. "So this person ratted us out." Octavia growls. "But who is this person?" I ask. "Obviously someone saw us when we were out there." Octavia says. I reread the note before it hits me. "The tree." I say. 

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Skaikru (I forgot to translate this is past chapters) - Sky People


	10. Who Can You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicts are rising. Secrets are forming. Friendships are breaking. The trio have a secret no one can know. Indra is getting to her breaking point with Skaikru. Lexa isn't worried about Skaikru but she is worried about Indra. What is Indra's reason behind hating Skaikru? How long can the trio keep the secret? Will Lexa have to let Indra go? Friends may be lost due to these secrets and disagreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting the translations at the ending of the chapter. That is if Trigedslang is spoken. I noticed on some other fanfics I read that they didn't put the translations leaving me to find out what it means. Some words I had to make up. Examples are:  
> Idae - hide  
> Sira - sorry  
> The translator I use doesn't have all the words. I'm trying to find a better one but I had no luck. Once again I write the chapter before putting the summary and title.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

"You're staring Griffin." Octavia says. I quickly glance at Octavia. "I was thinking." I mumble. "About?" Raven asks. I ignore her question and examine the note. There's a hole near the top. "How did I not notice this?" I whisper. "What are you talking about?" Raven asks. "Why do you have a question for everything!" I snap. Raven looks down. "Sorry." I say. "It's fine." she mumbles. Sighing I wrap my arm around Raven's neck before asking, "did one of you guys do this". "Nope." Raven says. The light in her eyes is back. "It was like that when we grabbed it." Octavia says. "Why would someone make a hole?" I whisper. "Now that I think of it this isn't our paper." I say. "And..." I rub one of the letters with my finger. "This isn't pencil." I say. I sniff the black substance. "What is that?" Raven asks.

"If anyone should know I thought you would." Octavia says. "Me? Why?" Raven asks. "Well you're the engineer person." Octavia says. "I make machines. I make bombs, and fix guns." Raven says. She uses her hands to signal while she talks. "We'll just have to try to find out." I say. "How?" Octavia asks. "We'll ask around." I say. They ask so many questions. "We already know this paper isn't ours. This black stuff isn't pencil." I say. "So one thing down." Raven says. I nod. "What are you three doing?" someone asks. I quickly hide the note and face the person. 

"Nothing." I say. Bellamy eyes me before asking, "what are you hiding". "Nothing. Now go away." Octavia says. I can see she's getting mad at her brother. "Just asking. Don't get your panties in a twist O." Bellamy says. "Go away!" Octavia snaps. "Ok. Just let me say one last thing." Bellamy says. Octavia glares at her brother. "Abby has asked for you three in her hut." he says. "That's why you're here?" I ask. Bellamy nods. "Just wanted to say that." he says. "And I'll take this." someone suddenly snatches the letter.

********

"So just like that? We're not gonna attack?" Indra asks. "I don't know what's with you and  **Skaikru**." I say. I look at Indra. "The only people that should be living are those in the Coalition." Indra says. "That's what our people believe.  **Skaikru** have a right to be here too." I say. "They do not!" Indra snaps. She slams her hand on the table. "They killed one of our people. They took many of our people. They are begging for war!" Indra **growls.** "Or they are lost." I say. "They haven't took from us in a while. We wait for them to make a threatening move." I say. "They have." Indra says. " **Em pleni**!" I roar at Indra. "This is the end of the conversation. I refuse to argue about  **Skaikru** with you." I growl. Indra doesn't respond. I can see her grinding her teeth. "Meet up with Titus. Go watch the apprentices train." I say. " **Sha Heda**." Indra says with a polite nod. I watch her leave the room. " **Onya**." I say. Anya looks at me. "Keep a close eye on Indra. I don't trust her." I say. Anya nods and leaves the room. 

Translations:

Skaikru - Sky People

Em pleni - enough

Sha Heda - yes Commander

Onya - Anya


	11. Small Decisions Leave a Big Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were grounded did you stay in your room? Answers probably no. So when Clarke and her two friends are busted they are to stay put in a jail cell until tomorrow. But plans change. Indra has made a big decision. Clarke and her two friends might have gotten mixed up in Indra's plans. Is this a case of wrong place, wrong time? Or is it destiny?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"Abby has asked for you three in her hut." Bellamy says. "That's why you're here?" I ask. Bellamy nods. "And I'll take this." the letter is suddenly snatched. "Hey!" I turn around to see Jasper. "What's this?" he asks. "None of your business." I say. I stand up and try to snatch the letter. "Nuh uh." Jasper steps back and holds the letter up. "That's not yours!" I say. "It's not yours either." he says. "Where'd you get this?" he asks. "Why do you care?" Raven growls. "You can tell us or we'll take this." Jasper waves the note around. "To her." he says. "Or you can give it to us and you won't get hurt." Raven threatens. 

"Tell us what it is." Monty says. I sigh and glance at Monty. "Give me the note." I say. "Will you tell us if we do?" Jasper asks. "Yes." I say. Jasper hands me the note. "Sit down." I say. Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper sit down across from me. "Run." I say. Leaping up I run to the Chancellor hut. Raven and Octavia follow. I stop in my tracks at what I see. Raven bumps into me. I take a step forward so I don't fall. Octavia bumps into Raven sending us all falling. The note flies into the air and slowly floats down. It lands a few feet away from me. 

"You guys could knock." Abby says. She puts her shirt on. Markus is busy buttoning his pants. Raven, Octavia, and I sit in front of the desk. "I don't apprectiate people stealing from me." Abby says. "We were trying to find out the answer to our question." I say. "That doesn't matter." Abby says. "What matters is that you stole from the Chancellor. Here that is a crime. You could be whipped." she says. "They should be whipped." Kane says. "They should." Abby agrees. Raven glances at me. "Did you find your answer?" Abby asks changing the subject. "No." I say. I look at her. "Who gave you the letter?" I ask. "I can't say." Abby says. "But what I can say is that there are things beyond Camp Jaha." Abby says. "Dangerous things." Kane says. 

**"Clarke! Clarke!" I hear Mom yelling my name in the distance. Ignoring her calling my name I run over to the fence. I grab onto it and look out. The wind blows autumn leaves around. Some of the threes still have leaves. The leaves remind me of a sunset. "Clarke, honey, what are you doing over here?" Mom asks. I turn around and look at her. "I wanna go outside." I say. "No one leaves the camp." Mom says. She walks over to me. "Why?" I ask. "It's dangerous out there." she says. "How?" I ask. "There is always danger. Even if you can't see it." she says. "Don't just run off." Mom adds. "Abby." someone says. Looking over my shoulder I see Kane. Abby turns around to talk to him. I look back at the forest. A pinecone rolls up to the fence. I look around. "Hello?" I ask. A little giggle catches my attention. I scan the forest. Two green eyes look back at me. Another pinecone rolls up to the fence. I crouch down and reach through the fence. I try to get to the pinecone. "Rats." I say.**

**There's a rustle then a little girl steps out from behind a bush. Her eyes look like the deepest parts of the forest. The little girl has a lot of pinecones. We look at each other for a while. I smile and wave. I manage to grab the pinecone. I roll it back to the little girl. It lightly taps her foot. Why is she barefoot? The little girl looks at the pinecone. She reaches to pick it up when all the pinecones fall. The girl gasps. Getting on her knees she starts picking up the pinecones. An arm reaches out and grabs the girls arms. "** Onya **." the girl says. The hand pulls the girl to her feet and starts dragging her. "The cones." the girl says. "** Bantes em **." someone says. "** Ba **-" the girl is gone before I hear the rest.**

**Staring at the fallen pinecones I remember the little girl. Was she playing? Who is she? "Clarke." a voice says. I turn around to see Raven. "What are you doing?" Octavia asks walking over to me. "Nothing." I say. "Wanna play ball?" Raven asks holding out her ball. "Yeah." I run over to them. I glance over my shoulder one last time before following my friends.**

"Clarke! Are you listening?" Abby asks. "Yeah." I say. "You guys are gonna spend the night in the jail cell." Kane says. I look at him. "Tomorrow you will have 20 whips." he says. I nod. "Good." he says. "You're excused." Abby says. My friends and I stand up. Guards take us to the jail cell. To my surprise we're all in the same cell. "Are we actually gonna stay in here?" Octavia asks. "Of course not." I say. 

********

Anya runs into my tent. Two guards follow. "What is it?" I ask. "We can't find Indra." Anya says. "Were you not paying attention?" I ask. "She was there one minute and gone the next." Anya says. "Did she say anything about leaving?" I ask. "Nothing." Anya says. "Send out people. I want her found." I say. Anya nods and leaves the tent. What crazy shit is Indra doing now? 

********

"Forgive me  **Heda**  for I am about to commit a sin." I say. I walk towards the  **Skaikru**  camp. It's pitch black outside. Some of their huts have light shining through though most are dark. I hear voices talking in the distance. "So they also have guards." I whisper. I search their fence for a weak spot. To my surprise I find a hole in the fence. "Idiots." I mumble with a smile. Crawling through I look around. Nothing. No guards are near me at the current moment but I have to be quiet. "What are we doing?" someone whispers. "Leaving." another voice responds. I pick up a rock and make my way to the people. 

********

"Where would we go?" Raven whispers. "Somewhere." I respond. "Just shut up and keep on guard." Octavia whispers. We all walk towards the hole. When we get there something sends me in a panick. "Something's not right." Octavia whispers. There's a thud. "Raven?" I whisper. Raven doesn't respond. There's another thud. "Octavia?!" I whisper. I turn around. A figure is outlined by the moons light. The person raises their hands. I'm hit with something then everything goes black.

Translations:

Bantes em - leave it

Ba - but

Onya - Anya

Heda - Commander

Skaikru - Sky People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded paragraph is Clarke reflecting on a distant memory. One that she forgot. I had to unbold what the little girl was saying when she was talking to the other person. I do know who the little girl is but I'm not gonna say who.


	12. Leaves Hide More Than The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever noticed how leaves can cover a whole forest from the human eye? Not just from above but from below. But what if leaves aren't there to shelter to trees? Not there to shelter a hidden clan. What if they're there to keep the secrets the forest hides a secret? Maybe leaves are there to protect the outside world from the monsters that hide within... or from ourself. Indra took things into her own hands. Through the Commander's eyes she screwed everything up. Through Clarke's eyes a new world has been opened. Raven doesn't know what to think of it but Octavia... she still has something nagging at her. Why doesn't Octavia like the woods? What has our trio gotten into? What secrets can the forest hide? And how long can it keep them a secret?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"I guess this will do." I mumble. I walk over to the knocked out people. " **Heda** will be proud." I say. 

********

" **Heda**." Anya walks into my tent. "Yes?" I ask. "Indra is back." Anya says. "Why do you look so worried?" I ask. "She brought... a gift." Anya says. I stand up and follow Anya out of the tent. When I do I see Indra on one knee. Her head down. I look to the left of her. Three girls lay unconcious on the floor. "Who are they?" I ask. " **Skaikru**." Indra says. "How'd you get them?" I ask. "I went to  **Skaikru** camp and took them." Indra says. "Even thought I said  **Skaikru** is to be left alone?" I ask. " **Sha Heda**." Indra says. "You disobeyed my command." I growl. " **Sha Heda**." Indra says. "Why'd you take them?" I ask. "We can keep them as prisoners.  **Skaikru** will do what we want until we give them back." Indra says. "Or they'll attack. You just caused a war." I say. "We're stronger. Smarter." Indra says. "I'm guessing you have to intention of giving the people back." I say. "I do not." Indra says. "Then what would you do with them?" I ask. "Kill them." Indra says. 

There's a loud slap as my hand meets Indra's face. "Anya." I say. Anya looks at me. "Take Indra away. Our people shall vote on what to do with the trader." I say. Anya nods. "What about the people?" she asks. "I will decide what to do with them." I say. Anya nods and takes Indra away. Four guards follow her. I look at the sleeping females. "Take them to a room." I say to a gaurd. "Tell Zoe that she is to treat them with respect when they awake. I want to know when they are awake." I say. The guards nod and take the females away. 

********

I wake up to someone poking my cheek. When I open my eyes I'm met by Raven poking my cheek. "What?" I ask. "You have to bathe." Raven says. "Bathe?" I ask. She nods. I sit up and look around. "Where are we?" I ask. "I don't know. There's a tub of warm water and a change of clothes." Raven says. "You seem happy." I say. "Well we get to bathe." Raven says. "I have to admit though... this place is pretty nice." Raven says. I don't bother taking in my surroundings. After a warm bath I get changed and sit back down on the bed.

The door creaks open. A woman walks in. "I'm Zoe." she says. She has pink hair. Her eyes are a almond brown. "I'll be taking care of you while you stay at Polis." she says. "Polis?" I ask. "Yes." she says. "What is a Polis?" Raven asks. "It is where my people live." she says. "Are you the leader or something?" Octavia asks. "No." Zoe says. "I want to talk to your leader." Octavia says. "She will join us shortly. Can I get you guys food? Water?" Zoe asks. "We don't want anything from you." Octavia growls. "As you wish." Zoe nods her head and leaves the room. "What the hell Octavia." Raven says. "What?" Octavia asks. "I wanted food!" Raven says. "Guys. That's enough." I say. My friends look at me. "Arguing won't do anything. I suggest we play nice until we know what and who we're dealing with." I say. "Raven. You search for something that might come in handy." I say. Raven nods. "Octavia..." I look at Octavia. "Sit on the bed and... smile." I say. 

Octavia glares at me. She sits down on the bed still looking mad. A few minutes pass when the door opens again. "You're not gonna find anything." a female says. I turn around to face the person. A woman with brown hair is standing in the door way. She looks familiar. She has a serious face on. A face that I can't read her emotions or anything. "Who are you?" Octavia growls. "Sit and smile." I say. "Sit and smile." Octavia mocks. "I am  **Heda**." the woman says. "What's a...  **Heda**?" Raven asks. She back out from behind a dresser. Her head has cobwebs. "A  **Heda** is not a thing. It's a person. And I am  **Heda**." the woman says. I hear disgust or venom in her voice. "Sorry." Raven says. "If it's easier for you then call me Commander." the woman says. Raven nods and brushes the cobwebs off her head.

"Why are we here?" I ask. "You got caught up in something. I apolgize on behalf of the person that put you in this situation." Commander says. "Are you gonna let us leave?" Octavia asks. I look at her. "Eventually." Commander says. "What's eventually mean?" Raven asks. "Eventually means eventually." Commander says. Raven glances at me. "Do you have a reason to keep us around?" I ask. Commander shrugs. There's an awkward silence before Commander says, "this is Lincoln". A man walks into the room. "He'll be one of the guards guarding your door. If you need anything knock twice, say his name, or just shout." Commander says. Lincoln nods politely. 

"You already met Zoe. She's one of two of your personal maids. She'll be serving you through your stay." Commander says. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" she asks. "You can get us out of here." Octavia growls. "I can not do that. Not yet." Commander says. "Then you can fuck off." Octavia growls. Commander nods. "As you wish." she says. "I'll see you later." she turns on her heels and leaves the room. Lincoln follows. He closes the door behind him when he leaves. "What part of sit and smile don't you understand?" I ask. 

********

" **Heda**." a guard pronounces his arrival. Turning around I face the guard. " **Chit ste em**?" I ask. " **Indra**   **kom Trikru** has requested to see you." the guard says. "Right now?" I ask. The guard nods. "Bring her to my tent. I wish to talk in here." I say. The guard nods and leaves my tent. I sit down in my throne and wait. "What does that bitch want now?" Anya mumbles. "Who knows." I say. 

Indra is forced onto her knees in front of me. " **Chit ste em yu tan Indra kom Trikru**?" I ask. " **Ai laik hir kom plana ya nose en kom say ai will teik teve temnon yu ve me**." she says. "What punishment would you give someone that betrayed their  **Heda**?" I ask. "I do not know." Indra says. "Explain." I say. "I have never been  **Heda**. Only  **Heda** will know." Indra says. "I shall announce your punisment tomorrow." I say. Indra nods. "You're excused." I say. 

********

"Why are you pacing?" Raven asks. "I'm getting getting mad about being locked in here." Octavia says. "It's only been a day." Raven says. "Guys." I say. I crawl over to the window. "I don't like to sit around like you." Octavia says. "Guys." I repeat. "I don't sit around!" Raven says. "Guys!" I snap. My friends face me. "People are gathering outside." I say. They crawl onto the bed and look out the barred window. "Isn't that Commander?" Raven asks. "That is a lot of people." I whisper. "I wonder what they're doing." Octavia says. We all lean in closer.

********

I watch as everyone crowds around. "My people." I say. Everyone goes quiet and looks at me. "We have a trader amongst us." I say. They all look around. "There is no need to worry. I know who this person is. They shall be punished." I say. The guards bring Indra up. "For the first time in decades." I say. "I shall let the people what to do with this trader." I say. "What has she done!" someone says. "She has disobeye her  **Heda**. She went against everything we've come to know." I say. Everyone looks at Indra.

"I say she dies." someone says. People yell in agreemment. I watch as they come up with what to do with her. "Why not have her leave camp? Have her banished." someone says. "Instead of death let her live with what she's done." the person says. There's a few murmurs but soon everyone is nodding in agreement. " **Indra kom trikru**." I say. "You are now banished from  **Trikru**. You have to leave this territory. If any of my people see you on this territory after sundown..." I look at Indra. "They have my permission to kill you on the spot." I say. I nod to a guard. He freese Indra. Indra rubs her wrist before looking around. 

Indra faces me. "Leave." I growl. "As you wish." Indra says. She walks to the exit. Guards stop at the exit. Looking at the sky I can see the girls from the corner of my eyes. I wonder if they heard.

********

"What's happening?" Raven asks. "Banished." Octavia says. "Who? What?" Raven asks. "A woman. She was banished. Just like that." Octavia says. She glances at Raven. "No hestistation?" Raven asks. "Nothing." Octavia says. "Who are these people?" I whisper. "And what are they capable of?" I ask.

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Skaikru - Sky People

Sha Heda - Yes Commander

Chit ste em - what is it

Kom Trikru - from Tree People

What is it you want Indra from Tree People - chit ste em yu tan (made this up for want) Indra kom tri kru

Ai liak hir kom plana (made this up for beg) ya (made up for your) nose en kom say ai will teik teve (made up for whatever) temnon (made up for punishment) yu ve me - I am here to beg for your forgiveness. I will take whatever punishment you give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longer summary then I planned. I planned on ending it at "... or from ourself" but I already had a summary previously written out when I decided that I wanted to use forest leaves as a sort of barrier that hid things. Basically saying "you have to look closer. Even at those everyday things". I can't remember the original tilte of the chapter. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. XOXO


	13. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't keep people locked up forever. Especially the trio. After Indra's banishment they finally get to leave the building. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Who are these people?" I whisper. "And what are they capable of?" I ask. Raven sits on the bed while Octavia keeps looking out. "I don't know how people can survive in a forest." Raven says. She swats away a bug. "They've probably adapted." I say. "How do you think?" she asks. "People adapt?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. "We don't know these people so there's no way for me to know how they've adapted." I say. "What do you say we do?" I ask Octavia. For the first time in years I don't get a smart comeback. Octavia remains silent. "What are you watching?" I ask. I look back out the window. "These people." Octavia says. "What about them?" I ask. "The way they live." she says. "Are you trying to find a weak point?" Raven asks. There's no response.

********

I watch in fascination as Commander speaks to her people. The way she can stand up there and act so calm. I try to read her lips as she talks. Sometimes she says something I don't understand. "You are now banished from-" I don't understand the rest. I watch as a woman walks to the exit. "What's happening?" Raven asks. Obviously she wasn't paying attention. "Banished." I try to keep calm. "Who? What?" Raven asks. "A woman." I say. "She was banished. Just like that." I say. I glance at Raven. "No hesistation?" Raven asks. "Nothing." I say. Clarke whispers something as she sits down. "And what are they capable of?" she asks.

Ignoring the conversation behind me I keep looking out the window. "What do you say we do?" someone asks. Figuring Clarke's asking Raven I don't respond. "What are you watching?" Clarke asks. Clarke gets up and looks out the window. "These people." I say. "What about them?" she asks. "The way they live." I say. "Are you trying to find a weak point?" Raven asks. Hearing that question has me asking questions.

Was I trying to find a weak point? I wasn't looking for weak points though. Then what was I doing? I seem very distracted by these people. What does that mean? Don't know. Maybe I find them interesting. Impossible! I hate the forest. At least after what it did to someone close to me. Maybe I'm over that. I can't be. Then what is it?

"Octavia!" someone says. I turn around. Clarke is looking at me. "Yeah?" I ask. "Could you listen?" she asks. "Yeah... sorry." I say. "What do you do when you have to find something out?" Clarke asks. Raven's hand shoots up. "You don't have to raise your hand." I say. "Sorry." Raven brings her hand down. "You look into it. Try to find out as much as possible." Raven says. "Exactly." Clarke says. "So we're going to talk these people. Try to find out what and who they are. Find weak points, but also strong points." Clarke says. "Octavia is already searching." Raven says. "Which is good." Clarke says. "Then what do we do?" Raven asks. "Well when Commander comes back we'll just have to questions. See what we can get out of her." I say. "Sounds cool." Raven says. 

********

"So the women aren't prisoners?" Anya asks. "No. Of course not." I say. "Then why are they locked in a room?" Anya asks. "I needed them out of the way. Plus we don't know what they're capable of." I say. "I don't think much." Anya says. "I'll go talk to them in a minute." I say. "I'm coming." Anya says. "What good does that do you?" I ask. "I wanna see these people." Anya says. "Whatever." I say. When I'm done with the papers I stand up and head to the room. Lincoln opens the door. Not much to my surprise I see the high ponytail girl halfway stuck under a bed. The blonde tries to get her out. The messy haired one is sitting on the bed laughing. When they notice me the whole room goes quiet. 

"Raven." the blonde says. "Yeah?" ponytail asks. "Um... we have guests." blonde says. "I would love to look but I'm busy." ponytail says. "With?" messy hair teases. I look at Anya. Anya nods and helps them out. Ponytail stumbles backward. She ends up in Anya's arms. I watch not saying anything. Ponytail and Anya stare at one another. I notice how tense Anya is. "H-hi." ponytail says. Coughing I bring the attention back to me. "Right." Anya helps ponytail to her feet. "Thanks." she responds. Anya simply nods and quickly moves back to my side.

"Why are you here?" blonde asks. "To check in on you." I respond. I look at the blonde. She's looking me straight in the eyes. So that's the type of person she is. She seems like a natural born leader. I don't look away. Her blue eyes have me staring. They remind me of someone. But not only that it's like I've seen them before. "Who..." I trail off. My attention still on the blonde. My mind seems to be going blank. "Yes?" the blonde asks. "Who... what..." I can't finish my sentence. The blonde smirks. Shaking my head I ask, "among you three who would you say is the leader". The blonde looks at her friends. "Clarke." ponytail and messy hair say. "I'm assuming you're Clarke." I say. I look back at the blonde. She nods. 

Clarke... that name is also familiar. "And you are?" I ask messy hair. I notice she's looking at Lincoln. I can't tell if she's eyeing him with disgust, curiosity, or something else. "Octavia." ponytail answers for her. Octavia looks at her when she hears her name. "And I'm Raven." ponytail says. "Did you just come for names?" Clarke asks. "I don't want you to think that you're prisoners." I say. "So Anya is going to show you around polis. Lincoln will follow." I say. I turn around and walk away.

" **Heda**." Anya follows me. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Why am I showing them around?" Anya asks. "Because I said so." I say. "That's not a reason." Anya growls. "Is it because you get all weird around the blonde?" Anya asks. "Says you." I say. "Who's the one who was daydreaming?" I ask. "She fell." Anya says. "Still happened." I say. "Now go do as I say." I say. Anya stops walking. She watches me walk away. 

********

As I watch Lexa leave I can't help but smirk. She's hiding something. "What did that blonde do?" I ask myself. I turn around and walk over to Lincoln. "Ready?" I ask the women. They nod. I look at Raven. She's standing by Clarke. On the other side of Clarke is Octavia. "You guys are close." I say. I start walking. The three follow. "We've been with each other since kids." Clarke says. "That must be nice." I say. "It is. Cause I know I can trust them." Clarke says. "Do you not have someone like that?" Raven asks. "Believe it or not I am like that with  **Heda**." I say. "Don't believe it." Raven says. I wanna talk more with the woman but I know I have to get on with the tour. 

"You are in the main building of Polis." I say. "This place has many guest rooms." I say. "Commander has a room in here. But she also has a tent and hut." I say. We all head down and out of the building. "This whole place is what we call home." I say.

********

As Anya walks I look around for an escape. Raven seems to be listening deeply to Anya. At least I think she's listening. She's more of staring. Octavia will glance at Lincoln every now and then but for the most part she seems insterested in the people and their ways. Slowing down I let the group pass me. Lincoln doesn't notice me not there. No one does. I walk away. Where am I going? Maybe I can warn my people. But if I go back I get whipped. I realize my feet are taking me to the fence. They stop right in front of it. I step forward and look into the forest. 

I stand still listening to the rustle of leaves. I ignore the background noise of people. "Aren't you supposed to be with someone?" someone asks. 


	14. Back To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra has been banished. She's planning on defeating Skaikru. She wants a war... no matter what. Has Lexa been reunited with the person she can't get out of her head? The person she met years and years ago?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

I find myself walking to nowhere in the forest. I have no destination. Now that I've been banished. I stop outside the Skaikru fence. "You'll see. This is what supposed to happen." I say. "Freeze!" someone yells. Four guards point something at me. "Who are you? And why are you here?" a guard asks. "I am Indra. I wish to talk to your leader." I say. I put my hands up. They search me and lead me into the camp. I'm brought to a tent. "What is it?" a woman asks. "She wants to speak to you." the guard says. The woman looks at me. She nods excusing the guards. Once they're gone she asks, "why are you here". "I want to tell you something that I think you'll find... handy." I say. 

********

"Aren't you supposed to be with someone?" someone asks. I turn around. A guard glares at me. "I... um..." I look around. "She's with me." someone says. Commander steps up. The guard nods and walks away. "Where's Anya?" Commander asks. "I left." I say. "Dare I ask why." Commander says. She walks over and stands by me. "I needed air." I say. "Understandable." Commander says. "Why are you standing by the fence?" she asks. "I wasn't thinking of running... not without my friends at least." I say. "You are loyal." Commander says. "How can I not? Plus Octavia and Raven would kill each other." I say. Commander looks into the forest. 

"Do you laugh?" I ask. "That's a weird question." Commander says. "But it's a question." I say. "Why do you ask?" she asks. "It's just... you're always so serious." I say. "You've only known me for a day." Commander says. I dont' respond. "It's wrong to assume something about someone. Especially someone you don't know." Commander says. "Sorry." I say. "Let's get you back to the group." she says. She turns away. We find the group by a fountain. "There you are." Anya says. "Sorry." she apologizes to Commander. "Don't let it happen again." Commander says. I watch her walk away. "What's up with her?" Raven asks. "I don't understand your question." Anya says. 

"She's always... straight faced." Raven says. "It's her job." Anya says. "That sucks." Raven says. Anya shrugs. When we get back to our room there's food. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Anya says. The door closes. "What's up with you?" Octavia asks. "Huh?" I look at her. "You're not eating." she says. "Was it because you were busted?" Raven asks. "No." I say. "It's just... that Commander." I say. "What about her?" Raven asks. "I don't know. She seems familiar." I say. "Everyone in this world seems familiar." Octavia says. "I asked her if she laughs and she got mad." I say. "Did she yell?" Raven asks. "Not exactly." I say. "Just drop it." Octavia says. 

********

"Do you think it's her?" Anya suddenly asks. "Who?" I ask. "Clarke." Anya says. "And who is she supposed to be?" I ask. "You know. The girl from all those years ago." Anya says. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I say. "I saw how you stared into her eyes. You know you recognize those crystal eyes." Anya says. "Her eyes look like everyone else's." I say. "You didn't yell at her for leaving the group." Anya says. "And?" I ask. "That's not like you." Anya says. "Can we stop talking about the girl?" I ask. "Have a good night  **Heda**." Anya says. She leaves my tent. I look at my desk. 

A pinecone sits on the desk. I stand up and walk over to it. "Could it really be you?" I whisper. I pick up the pinecone. 

**"Be careful." Mom says. "I will." I respond. "Stay close to Anya." she says. "I will." I say. Running out of the camp I stop at a pinecone tree. "How many of these do we need?" Anya asks. "I don't know." I say. I start picking. One pinecone drops from my grip. It starts rolling. "Get back here." I chase after it. "Hey." I say. "Stop." I say. The pinecone gets stuck on a rock. "Gotcha." I crouch down to pick it up. "Clarke! Clarke!" someone yells catching my attention. Crawling up to the nearest bush I peek out. A fence. People walk inside the fenced area. Is this where the forest ends? A little girl runs up to the fence. Her blonde hair seems to glow in the sunshine. The window blows causing her hair to move and for the leaves the move among the ground.**

**A woman walks up to the little girl. "Clarke, honey, what are you doing over here?" the woman asks. The little girl faces the woman. "I wanna go outside." she says. I look at my pinecones ignoring their conversation. I start counting them. When I look back at the little girl, the woman is talking to a man. The little girl gazes out and into the forest. What's one pinecone? I roll a pinecone to the fence. "Hello?" the girl asks. I can't help but giggle. I roll another pinecone.**

**The girl crouches and reches for the pinecone. "Rats." she says. Scanning my area I step out from behind the bush. I can't help but look at the blonde. She looks back at me. She smiles then waves. She grabs the pinecone and rolls it back to me. Looking down I look at the pinecone. Trying to pick it up only drops the other pinecones. I gasp and start picking up the pinecones.**

**Someone grabs my arm scaring me. "** Onya **." I look at my friend. I'm pulled to my feet and dragged away. "The cones." I say. "** Bantes em **." Anya says.** "Ba- **" I pulled harder. When I look over my shoulder I see the blonde talking to her friends. They all run off.**

 

********

"You mean to tell me that your leader has my child?" I ask. "Yes." Indra says. "And she's not my leader. Not anymore." she says. "Right... you were banished." I say. "Why?" I ask. "I do not know." Indra says. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask. "Lexa wasn't going to... someone has to." Indra says. "Thank you." I say. Indra leaves my tent. I call Kane and some others in. 

"You're telling me we're going to attack them?" Kane asks. I nod. "Are you crazy?" he asks. "No." I say. "Why not politely ask for the girls back?" he asks. "Then they won't learn their lesson." I say. "Who cares?" Kane asks. "I care!" I snap. "They started this. We're gonna finish it." I say. "Another war." Kane mumbles.

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Onya - Anya

Bantes em - leave then

Ba - but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on this whole chapter focusing on Indra and Abby but I couldn't help but show you how Lexa and Clarke are tied together in some way. That they've met. I don't know where this is gonna go. All I know is that the war won't happen for quite some time. Maybe there won't be a war. Who knows.


	15. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lexa has to figure out what to do with the trio, the trio has to get used to the forest people. They have to learn how to survive their stay. Will all of them fit in? Will one stick out like a sore thumb? Or will only one fit in right away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would give the war a bit. Just let friendships form before the war. Try to focus on Lexa and her demons, Clarke and her friends.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"I know you don't want to talk about the woman but-" I cut Anya off. "If you know I don't want to talk about her then why bring her up?" I ask. "I'm not bringing her up. If you would've let me finish then you would know what or who I wanna talk about." Anya says. "But now that we're on that subject." Anya walks over to me. She snatches the pinecones from me. "What the hell." I growl. "You're thinking about that girl." Anya says. "I'm not thinking of the blonde!" I yell. "I wasn't talking about the blonde." Anya growls. "I'm talking the girl you played with." Anya says. 

"I wasn't thinking about her." I say. "Then why did you keep the pinecone all these years?" Anya asks. Sighing I glance down. "I... it reminds me of when life was easy. When i was just Lexa. Not Commander or  **Heda**." I say. "What do you think of Clarke?" Anya asks. "She's... I don't know." I say. "Maybe you should get to know her." Anya says. "Why are you here?" I ask. "I wanted to say that we can't keep the women locked up." Anya says. "What do you suggest we do?" I ask. 

"Let them out." Anya says. "And do what?" I ask. "I can take Raven. I have a feeling she would be great at helping kids train. She seems like someone that flexible." Anya says. "And Octavia?" I ask. "Lincoln can take her." Anya says. "Octavia seems like a silent person. She would be great hunting." Anya says. "And Clarke?" I ask. "She's a born leader. Have her stick with you. See what leading is like." Anya says. "Who knows..." Anya turns to leave the tent. "You might learn something from her." Anya says. I look at her. "Or better yet, feel something." Anya says. Anya's gone before I can say anything. "She took my pinecone." I say.

********

The door to the room opens. Looking over my shouler I see Anya standing in the doorway. "Yes?" I ask. "Get dressed. We're going somewhere." Anya says.

"Where are we going?" Raven asks. "Breakfast is being served. We figured you could eat with everyone else." Anya says. "Why?" Octavia asks. "Who knows how long you'll be here. Might as well get used to your surroundings." Anya says. I slip a shirt on and follow Anya out of the building. "We'll eat with  **Heda** in her tent." Anya says. "Is that where everyone eats?" I ask. Anya shakes her head. "Just those who  **Heda** trusts." she says. "Are we supposed to feel flattered that she 'trusts' us?" Octavia asks. "Most do feel flattered. Privilaged actually." Anya says. She looks at Octavia. "But I can not make you feel things." she says. When Octavia doesn't say anything, Anya looks away and keeps leading us. 

"She gets on my nerves." Octavia whispers to me. "Why?" I ask. "She doesn't get mad." Octavia says. "She has patience." Octavia spits out the word "patience". "What's wrong with that?" I ask. "It bugs me." she says. I look at Octavia. "You should learn to have patience. Not just with Raven and me, but with others." I say. Octavia snorts and speeds up. She walks in front of me. I look behind me. Raven is a few steps back. Slowling down I walk beside her. "You're quiet." I say. Raven shrugs. "What's on your mind?" I ask. "Nothing." Raven says. She does the same thing Octavia does, and speeds up. Jeez. Is everyone on the edge? 

"After you." Anya says opening the flap to the tent. We all walk in. "You're here." Commander says. "Did we have a choice?" Octavia asks. Commander shrugs. "I suppose not." she says. "Please. Sit." she says. We all sit down. "Do you always have so much food?" Octavia asks. "Not usually. There's more today because I do not know what you like. This way you have options." Commander says. "At least she's thinking of us." Octavia whispers to Raven. Raven glances at Octavia. "Where's Lincoln?" Commander asks Anya. "He had a few things to do." Anya says. "If you seem him tell him I wish to speak to him after breakfast." Commander says. Anya nods. 

We eat in silence. To my surprise Raven is flinging food at Octavia. Now that I think of it they seem tense. When we're all done Commander says, "you guys are not going back to your room". I look at her in surprise. "Then what are we gonna do?" I ask. "I figured you should get comfortable and maybe get used to the way things are done around here." she says. "How will we do that?" I ask. "Raven will go with Anya. They'll go to the training area and help the children." Commander says. "Lincoln and Octavia will go hunting. I can see Octavia is desperate to do something." Commander says. 

"And me?" I ask. "I haven't figure out what to do with you." Commander says. "Can she come with me?" Raven asks. "Anya can only handle one person right now." Commander says. "Shall we go?" Anya asks Raven. "I... I guess." Raven follows Anya out. At the same time they leave, Lincoln comes in. "Octavia." he says. Octavia looks at him. I'm pretty sure I see her eyes soften. "Yes?" she asks. "Shall we go hunting?" Lincoln asks. Octavia nods and stands up. I watch the two leave the tent. I look back at the Commander. She's gone. 

"Hello?" I ask. "Right here." a voice responds. Turning around I see the Commander. She has a cup in her hands. "How'd you get there?" I ask. "I walked." she says. "That quiet?" I ask. "I had training for that." she says. "What's gonna happen to me?" I ask. Commander shrugs. "What do you want to do?" she asks. "Nothing to hard, to be honest." I say. "Can you show me around?" I ask. "Anya did that." Commander says. "I wasn't there." I say. "You chose to leave." she says. "Fine... then... your the leader." I say. Commander nods. She eyes me. "Where is this going?" she asks. "Show me yours ways." I say. "There's nothing to know." Commander says. "You don't know that." I say. "I know you will not understand." Commander says. "Try me." I say. 

"I'm not gonna waste my time on something so meaningless." Commander says. "You don't know me." I say. "How do you know that I won't understand?" I ask. "I just do." Commander says. "You've only known me for two days." I say beginning to use her words against her. "It's wrong to assume something about someone. Especially someone you don't know." I say. Commander stares at me. She seems to be thinking. "No." she says after a few minutes of silence. "What do you mean no?" I ask. "I mean no." Commander says. She looks away. Setting her cup down she moves to leave the tent. "Just like that?" I ask. Commander freezes. "You're gonna leave?" I ask. "Yes." Commander says. She leaves the tent. 

********

"You're gonna leave?" Clarke asks. "Yes." I say. I leave the tent. I stand outside allowing the wind to blow on my face. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I start walking. "Where's Clarke?" Anya asks. I look around. I notice I'm watching the kids train. "She's... doing her own thing." I say. "You backed out." Anya says. "I couldn't do it." I say. "Couldn't or refused to?" Anya asks. I don't respond. "Why won't you talk to the girl?" Anya asks. "She's part of our enemies group." I say. "You could use that." Anya says. "Anya!" Raven calls. "Gotta go." Anya walks away. 

 

Translations:

Heda - Commander


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Clarke has been left alone what will she do? She could take this opportunity to explore... cause trouble. Or she could could sit silently. Back at Camp Jaha, Abby is planning an attack. Now that she has Indra she knows more about the Grounders.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

I stare at the flap of the tent. A part of me knows Commander isn't coming back... but a part of me, a tiny part, hopes that by staring she will come back. After a few minutes I look away. "Dam bitch." I growl. "Why won't she talk to me? We didn't even have to talk." I say. Sighing I look around. "Now what?" I whisper. 

********

"Here." I pass Abby a map. "This is the outline of the  **Trikru** camp." I say. Abby looks down at the map. "Where do they have guards?" she asks. Grabbing their pencil I put circles for guards. "Where is my daughter being held?" Abby asks. I put an x where the 3 girls are. "Now where is the leader?" Abby asks. I put a w for where Lexa stays. "Interesting." Abby eyes the map. "So if we..." 

********

I stand up and leave the tent. "It's a hot day." I hear someone say as they walk past. I have no idea where I'm going. I could take this one in a life time chance to get familiar with things. "Hot cake! Get your hot cake!" someone says in the distance. "I'll go there first." I say. I walk towards the stand. A woman stands there. Who I'm guessing is her daughter sits on the stand. "Would you like a hot cake?" she asks. "I don't have any money." I say. "No worries." she says. She takes out a hot cake. "Enjoy." she says handing it to me. "Thank you." I say. She nods with a smile. I look for somewhere for me to sit. I decide to sit at the fountain. 

When I get to the fountain I sit on the edge and bite into the hot cake. A sweet scent fills my nose. "Mmm." I moan at the taste. "This is good." I say to myself. As I eat I watch the people of Polis do their things. I'll play a game. 

**"I'm bored." I tug on Dad's sleeve. He crouches down in front of me. "How about we play a game." he says. "Ok." I say. "I want you to sit there." he points at a rock. Nodding I do as he says. "Now what can you see?" he asks. "Rocks, trees." I say. "Things that move." he says. "Um... that woman. She's selling pelts." I say. "Count how many people buy pelts." he says. "Ok." I say. "Do you see that pond?" dad asks. I nod. "Count how many fish jump." he says. "Just count things that most people wouldn't pay attention to. You might find a pattern." he says.**

A group of two people buy one hot cake. Now one person buys a hot cake, three people, back, to two, now to five, and we're back to three, and now there's none. No one comes to the stand for about 10 minutes. Two people, another two people, three people, and back to zero. Looking away I decide to count birds in a flock. Three, two, five, six, three, one, two, seven, more than eight, back to three, now to two, back to three. When I stop counting I notice I've almost finished my hot cake. I'll save this for Octavia and Raven. "Thanks Dad." I say. I stand up and stretch my arms. I make a mental note to pay the woman sometime in the future. 

Now what? Two hunters walk by. One of them has two fish. The other has a squirrel. I look at the forest. What animals are out there? Two kids run by. "Come on! We're gonna be late for training!" a kid says to his friend. Training? I thought Raven was helping. I follow the kids. They walk down a path in the forest. The path is fenced off. Five guards guard the path. I stop when the path clears out into a sandy hollow. A bald man walks around watching the children train. A group of the kids are crowded around something. "Get up!" someone says. I decide to head in that direction. "I can't." a familiar person groans. There are a few snickers. I make my way to the front of the group. "Clarke." Raven looks up at me. 

"Care to help me up?" she asks. I hold out my hand. Raven takes it and gets up. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "Where's Commander?" she asks. "She left." I say. "To?" Raven asks. "Don't know. She refused to do anything with me." I say. "Well... answer my first question." Raven says. "Some kids said something about training. I figured I would follow." I say. "Glad you're here. Raven needed a break." Anya says. "I'll talk with you." I say. "Don't be too long." Anya says. "Yeah yeah." Raven limps away. When she sits down I check her out. "You're fine." I say. "Put some ice on those bruises." I say. "Thanks." Raven says. "So you have nothing to do?" Raven asks. "Nothing." I say. "And you're alone?" she asks. "Yep." I say. "I figured you would be doing something bad." Raven says. "Such as?" I ask. "Torreming the citizens." she says. "Nah." I say. "It's kinda nice to be alone." I say. 

"I can understand that." Raven says. "Have you seen Commander?" she asks. "Not since she left." I say. "She was here a minute ago." Anya says walking up to us. "Are you slacking?" Raven asks. "Nah. I'm letting the kids train." Anya says. She sits down. "Where did she go?" I ask. "She must've left when she saw you coming." Anya says. "I'm not that bad." I say. "I don't think it's because she dislikes you. I don't even think she has any negative feelings towards you." Anya says. "Then what is it?" I ask. "Something I can not say." Anya says. "What is with you people and secrets?" I ask. "It's not a secret. If I were to tell you now then you would have no reason to talk  **Heda**." Anya looks at me. "I'm helping you out." she says. "Doesn't feel like it." I mumble.

"It was nice talking to you but I better go." Raven says standing up. "You just sat down." I say. "Duty calls." she says. "If you wanna talk to someone then talk to Octavia." Raven says. "Where is she?" I ask. "You'll know." Raven walks away. I look at Anya. She smiles at me and follows Raven. "Nice talk." I mumble. Standing up I leave the training hollow. 

********

"So when do you attack?" I ask. "When everyone knows what to do." Abby says. "When will that be?" I ask. "You seem desperate to attack." Abby says. "I'm not... it's just..." I look around. Leaning in I whisper, "I wanna see  **Trikru** perish as much as you do". Abby seems surprised by my answer. I am too. "I'm going to get some rest." I turn and leave her tent.

********

"Clarke?" someone asks. I turn around. Octavia stands by Lincoln. "What are you doing in the forest?" she asks. "And where is  **Heda**?" Lincoln asks. "She doesn't want to be with me." I say. "And I was looking for you." I say. "Why?" Octavia asks. "I wanted to talk." I say. "I'm sorry but I can't." Octavia says. "Why?" I ask. "I'm hunting." she says. She runs off. "Sorry." Lincoln follows her. Great. Why do my friends fit in?

The door creaks open. Raven and Octavia walk in laughing. "I see you two had fun." I say ignoring Commander standing in the doorway. "Yeah. We did." Octavia says. "I learned some fighting moves." Raven says. She punches the air. "And I killed three deer." Octavia says. She pulls a pair of antler. "What did you do?" Raven asks. "I sat in my room." I say. "And?" Octavia asks. "Sat." I say. "That's all you did?" Raven asks. "Well unlike you guys I didn't have anyone to hang out with." I say. "Or someone to show me around. To put me to work. To show me something." I say. "Ok... jeez." Octavia glances at Raven. "Maybe we should go to bed. Sleep this off." Raven says. "Tomarrow is a new day." Raven says.

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Trikru - Tree People


	17. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can only stay sane for a certain amount of time. For Clarke that time has run out. Her sanity is long gone.

" **This **"**** = speaking Trigedaslang

 ******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"We're still not attacking?" Indra asks. "Not yet." I say. "It's been two weeks." Indra says. "This take planning." I say. "We have everything planned." Indra says. "No we don't." I say. "I have to get more medical supplies for those who get wounded." I say. "Screw them." Indra says. I look at her. "We have to attack now!" Indra says. 

********

I walk around Polis. I don't have a destination. I allow my feet to carry me. "I can't talk Clarke!" a voice says. I walk in the direction of the person. I see Clarke standing in the training area. Raven is fighting with Anya. "You've been training for weeks." Clarke says. "Go find Octavia or something." Raven dodges an attack. "But I wanna talk to you." Clarke says. "I can't!" Raven snaps. She turns and faces Clarke. Anya stops fighting and watches. "I know Commander hates you and all that but that doesn't mean you have the right to bug me." Raven says. "Now leave." she points to the exit. I watch as Clarke walks away. "You should've spoke up." Anya says. She looks straight at me. "Why?" I ask. "That girl needs something to do. You're supposed to be helping with that." Anya says. "I can't." I say. "Why?" Anya asks. She dodges Raven's move. "She is not my concern." I say. "Keep telling yourself that." Anya faces Raven. They start training again.

********

Now what do I do? My best friend has turned me down. I can't find Octavia. I look at the sky. "Why am I still here?" I whisper. I look in the direction of Camp Jaha. Just like Commander said... I have no reason to be here. 

******** (a few days ago)

"Commander!" I say. I push through the crowd. "Commander!" I shout. The Commander keeps walking. "Will you talk to me!" I yell. The Commander stops walking. Once the crowd is gone she faces me. "What do you want?" she asks. "Why won't you talk to me?" I ask. "I have no reason to." she says. "That's not a reason!" I snap. "You... I don't know what I did but you've been avoiding me." I say. "I am not avoiding you Clarke." she says. She turns around to walk away. "I'm not done!" I grab her wrist. "Let go." Commander says. "Not until you listen." I say. "Let go." she growls. "Then listen to me!" I say. "Please." I beg. The Commander sighs. For a moment I think she'll let me talk. All that hope is lost when she rips her wrist away from me. 

"In here it's a crime to touch me like that." Commander says. "Be lucky no one saw." she growls. "Why won't you train me or something?" I ask. "What's the point?" Commander asks. She looks over her shoulder. "You're not like Raven or Octavia. You're Clarke." she says. "So?" I ask. "You have no purpose here." Commander says. "You don't belong here. Go back to your stupid camp!" she growls. With that she walks away. 

********

I storm into my hut. "What's up with you?" Anya asks. I look at her. She's sitting on the table. A chicken leg in her hand. "She pisses me off!" I say. "What did the blonde do now?" Anya asks. "She grabbed me. She's... she's so annoying." I say. "Then talk to her." Anya says. " _Talk_ to  _her_." I spit with disgust. "Yes. Talk to Clarke." Anya says. "Are you crazy?" I ask. "No... just smart." Anya says. "I'm not talking to her!" I say. "Why not?" Anya asks. "Cause." I say. "Is it because you know she has some effect on you?" Anya asks. I don't respond. "Because you know you're afraid." Anya says. "I am not afraid." I say. "Then talk to her." Anya says. 

"Right now it seems like you're afraid of her." Anya says. She gets off the table. "Goodnight." Anya walks to the exit. "Oh and." she freezes. "I know you just lost someone close to you but don't be afraid to open your heart." she says. She leaves the hut. 

******** (present day)

"You're quiet." Octavia says. She walks into the room. "I was just thinking." I say. "Do tell." she says. I open my mouth to say something when Lincoln speaks up. "Get some rest Octavia. I will wake you up early." he says. I look at Lincoln. He stands in the doorway with Anya, and Lexa. "Why?" Octavia asks. I guess our conversation is forgotten. "Early bird gets the worm." he says. I lay down in bed and pull the covers over me. "That's stupid." Octavia mumbles. Lincoln chuckles. Nuzzling into my pillow I try to block out the conversations. 

Anya is talking to Raven about training moves. Octavia and Lincoln are basically flirting with one another. I can feel Commander looking at me. I pull the pillow over my head. There's a few laughs from people. Having enough I face everyone. "Leave if you're gonna talk!" I snap at everyone. The room goes quiet. Through the corner of my eye I can see the Commander. She still has her emotionless face but in her eyes there's a twinkle. Amusment? "Clarke... calm down." Raven says. "No!" I look at her. "You don't have the right to tell me to calm down." I growl. Raven steps away.

"I'm glad you're having fun in this weird, fucked up area but I'm done!" I basically yell. "I'm sick of it! Let me good some rest." I growl. "You should've said this placed bugged you." Commander speaks up. "Now you wanna talk to me!" I look at her. "Fuck it! I'm done with you and your... problems." I say. "I'll be out of everyone's hair tomorrow." I glance at everyone. "Especially yours." I mumble. I nuzzle back into the bed. "Now please... I'm trying to sleep." I say.

(Next Day)

I walk around Polis. I woke up to an empty room. Not a note... nothing. I asume my friends are doing their own thing. Again. Commander is probably avoiding me. "Why am I still here?" I whisper. "You can leave." someone says. I look over my shoulder. Commander stands a few feet away. "What do you want?" I ask. "I wanted to check in on you." she says. "Now you wanna." I say. Commander nods. "If you feel so out of place then leave." she says. "Do you not like me or something?" I ask. "I'm just telling you." she says. "Based on last nights event." she adds. I look away. "I shouldn't have snapped everyone." I say. "I know. And you're probably sorry." Commander says. 

I chuckle and shake my head. "What?" Commander asks. "For years I've always dreamt of going into these woods." I say. "Who knew that these woods would be the reason I wanna leave." I say. Commander doesn't respond. There's a moment of silence before she says, "I grew up in these woods". "It's all I've ever known." she says. "Until one day I had to go pinecone picking. I met, if that's what you wanna call it, someone. A girl. She was the first person outside of this camp that I played with." she says. "She sparked curiosity in me." Commander says. Why is she telling me this? "I would go to the edge of the woods and watch. I would watch the girl play around." Commander says. "So you stalked a girl?" I ask. "Not exactly." Commander says. "She knew I was there." she says. She looks up. 

"We would throw a rice bag to one another. It was a little game." she says. "Anyways... when I won the cloncave... I couldn't come back. I pushed her out of my mind and focused on being the leader of my people." Commander looks at me. "Something about that person affected me. I didn't know her name. I don't know who she is." Commander says. "When I think of her I think of innocence. Back to when life was easy." she says. "Anyways." she looks away. "Do as you please. Stay. Leave. Your choice." she says. "Just tell me if you decide to leave. I will have guards escort you back to your place." Commander says.


	18. Feelings (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something between Clarke and Lexa? Has anyone noticed? How long can someone deny feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip 20 and 21. They are not chapters. They're notes. Just for readers who are reading this chapter.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Just tell me if you decide to leave. I'll have guards escort you back to your place." Commander says. I look at the ground for a second before looking at her. "You do talk." I tease. Commander looks at me. There's a flash of amusement. "Only to you." she says. I can't tell if she's teasing or being serious. When I don't respond, I see the Commander smirk. "You look so serious." she says. "Huh?" I look at the Commander. "Nothing." she shakes her head. I watch as the Commander stands still. She seems to be thinking about something. Really, really hard. "If you keep on doing that then you're brain is gonna explode." I say. Commander doesn't respond. Her smirk raises into a smile. The smile quickly drops as her eyes go blank again. All amusement now gone. Knowing the moment is over I ask, "do you have money". 

Commander seems surprised by my question. I can't blame her really. "I hate to ask." I say. "But... I got a hot cake from a woman. I have to pay her back." I say. "Before I leave." I mumble. "I understand." Commander says. "Did you take it?" she asks. "I thought you understood?" I ask. Commander shrugs. "Just a simple question." she says. "I didn't take it. She gave it to me. For free." I say. I can tell the Commander wants to ask a question. To my surprise she doesn't. "I have money." she says. "Do you think I can borrow a dollar or something?" I ask. "Will you pay it back?" she asks. "How?" I ask. "I don't have a job in your... your place." I say. "You don't need a job." Commander says. 

"How about you stay another day instead of leaving?" she asks. "I'll show you around. We can talk or something." she says. "I thought you of all people would want me gone." I say. "What did I say about assuming?" Commander asks. "Not to?" I ask. "Here." Commander holds out a coin. "Go pay the hot cake." she says. I reach out to take the money. She snatches the dollar away. "But." she looks me straight in the eye. "If you take this dollar then you're promising to stay another day." she says. I nod. "Promise?" she asks. Why does she want me to stay? "Yes. I promise." I say. Commander hands me the dollar. "Thank you." I say. She nods and says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Klark". I watch her walk away. Klark?

******** (3 days ago)

I think back on Anya's words. "... talk to her". Why would I wanna talk to  _her_? " **Heda**." Titus interrupts my thoughts. "Yes?" I ask. "You feeling ok?" he asks. "Peachy." I say. "Do you wish to talk?" he asks. "What good does that do me?" I ask. "Who knows... it might help." he sits down across from me. "Well... it's just..." I look out the window. "Do you know the blonde that goes by the name Clarke?" I ask. "Yes." he says. I look at him. "We haven't talked or anything but every now and then I'll see her." he says. "Yeah well, Anya has been so desperate to get me to talk to the blonde." I say. "Why?" Titus asks. "I don't know." I say. "She gets this glow in her eyes. Then she goes on about talking to the blonde, helping her, getting to know her." I say. "Maybe Anya's onto something." Titus says.

"Like?" I ask. Titus shrugs. "You never know. Anya  _is_ the one that got you and Costia together." he says. "True." I mumble. "I would listen to Anya. She's been with you since birth." he stands up. "Sometimes she knows you better than you know yourself." he says. "But what good would come out of talking to her?" I ask. "You might actually like her." Titus says. "Like  _her_." I say in disgust. "It's funny how whenever people say you liking Clarke you always think they mean romantically." Titus says. "I said like, Lexa, not love." he says. I ignore him using my name. "Love starts out with like." I say. "True." Titus pushes in his chair. "Did you think Costia was your soulmate?" he asks. "Well... yes." I say. "Did you feel something when she died?" Titus asks. "I felt... sad." I say. "But?" he asks. "But I felt like a burden was lifted." I say. Titus nods but doesn't say anything

(Next Day)

"What are you doing today?" Anya asks. I shrug. "What are you doing?" she repeats. "You know how you've said to talk to Clarke?" I ask. "Yes." Anya says. "I figured I would try to spend the day with her." I say. "I thought you hated her." Anya says. "I said I would try." I say. "Wait to go Lexa." Anya says. Throughout the day I try to find Clarke. I can't though. At the end of the day I head to her room hoping to talk to her. 

Translations:

Heda - Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this says "part 1" is because I was in such a big rush that I didn't finish the chapter. I figured I would finish it tomorrow or something. So part 2 will be the rest of the chapter. I don't know when part 2 will be posted. I have ISAT's on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Today was my free day after school. What sucks even more is the fact that the ISAT's I'm taking tomorrow are reading and all that, so I'll be doing a lot of typing during school. After that I have Track practice so by the time I get home I'll be exhausted. I'm sorry if there's no post tomorrow, Wednesday, or Thursday. I'll try to get a post up as soon as possible. I'm well aware the summary is sloppy. I apologize.
> 
> Note:  
> I apologize for spelling mistakes. Like I said, I was in a rush, I had things to do. Please don't blow up in the comments trying to correct me or something. Have a great day. XOXO


	19. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note

Ok so I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was gonna be a chapter. I was thinking of writing a chapter but I couldn't. ISAT's has worn me out. Anyways it was commented that someone would like Lexa to be a werewolf or something. I'm not gonna say the person but I'm going to quote what their comment said. "...Lexa can be a wolf". I originally planned for this fanfic to be an Omegaverse type of thing but I failed to mention it. While I was writing I forgot about the whole omegaverse thing. I was gonna change the past chapters to fit this but I realize that it would surprise to much people. I didn't want to suddenly change everything like "surprise!!". I can write new chapters out to fit into an Omegaverse like thing. I'm not too far into this story so it would be possible. I probably wouldn't make Clarke's kind wolves and all that but Lexa's kind might. I don't wanna make this sudden change without knowing what everyone else wants. So if you guys could leave comments on if you want this to turn into a Omegas, Alphas, Betas or just want it to stay the same. I'm someone that plans ahead so when I finish this story I might write another story that is an Omegaverse. Who knows. But like I said in the previous chapter I probably won't post until Thursday or something. It might be Friday. For those who think ISAT's isn't a reason to not post a chapter here's my schedule for the next... 3 or 4 days.

Wednesday:  
7:30 - 3:22 is the time I'm at school  
ISAT's start at 8 and ends at 12   
I don't have track practice because I have an event that starts at 11:15. Well we leave my school at 11:15. The event starts at 3:30  
7:00 - 8:00 I have a church activity (most likely won't go due to the track event)  
9:25 I go with my family to the airport to say goodbye to my mom and two brothers

Thursday:  
7:30 - 3:22 is the time I'm at school  
ISAT's are from 8 to 12  
I don't have track practice because the event on Wednesday is the last track thing for this year  
I'll be spending Thursday, Friday, and Saturday with my dad and sister. My dad and mom are divorced so I'm happy to spend time with him. That's another reason why I won't post. I want time to spend time with my dad who I rarely see. Also my sister who stays with my dad

Friday:  
No school but I'll be spending time with my dad and sister  
If I do post it'll be late

Saturday:  
Meet my family at the airport at 5 am  
Spend time with them  
I might post.

Once again I'm sorry about not posting. Oh and tell me if you want me to change this to an Omegaverse like thing please comment. Well see ya. XOXO


	20. Another Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just another note. "Yay"!

Ok so I just wanted to say to all my readers that this story will change into an Omegaverse like thing. I put some thought into it. I asked you guys, a few friends, I even asked my rabbit (sad... I know). I will write a chapter tomorrow. It might be some time in the morning or something. A reader reminded me that I did in fact write the first chapter with Lexa described as a wolf. I knew I wanted this to be that type of story but I kinda forget (whoops). I'm sorry those who liked the story as is. You can't please everyone, you know? Talking about this reminded me why the story is called "Lone Wolf". Heh heh... so yeah. Guess that's all I wanted to say. XOXO

Edit:

I will be editing the tags. I'm not very good at tags. I never liked adding tags. Just something about them. I don't know. Oh and the translator I am using kinda sucks. I don't wanna be mean but it does. Let's be honest here. I don't know if anyone has a better translator or something but if you do have a really good Trigedasleng Translator I would appreciate it if you told me the name and all that. I had to make words up. Here's a list of the words I had to make up. 

List:

Idae - hide

tan - want

plana - beg

ya - you/your

teve - whatever

temnon - punishment

I'd like to say thank you to Hellzz for coming up with the idea of changing this to a werewolf/omegaverse like thing. Also for not being afraid to speak out and say what he/she wants to say. Anyways have a good night (or day). XOXO


	21. Feelings (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is finally talking to Clarke. Will this cause new feelings? Old memories to come back? Or a new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a recap of the previous chapters. But it'll be in Lexa's point of view. I plan next chapter to be after Clarke's promise. I haven't decided whose point of view it will be. I might stick with Lexa. We've been in Clarke's pov for quite some time.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** - pov (point of view) change

When I get to Clarke's room I notice there's no guard. Dammit Lincoln. I decide not to stress about it right now. "I'll talk to him later." I mumble. I knock on the door. "Who is it?" a voice from inside asks. "Le- Commander." I say. "What do you want?" Clarke asks. "Do talk." I say. "About?" she asks. "I just wanna talk." I say. "I don't wanna talk." Clarke says. Biting my bottom lip I think about what to say. "Commander?" someone asks. I look to my right to see Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, and Raven. "Hi." I say. "What are you doing?" Anya asks. "I was gonna talk to Clarke but..." I glance at the door. Raven walks around me and opens the door. I stand in the doorway while Octavia and Raven walk inside. "Wait for me. I have to talk to you." Anya says.

I block out the conversations as I wait for Anya. I should have Lincoln off guarding this door. It's obvious he has feelings for Octavia. What about Anya and Raven? They have been spending time together but it's hard to tell what Anya feels sometimes. I look into the room. Anya is talking to Raven. Octavia and Lincoln are talking. Clarke lies on her bed. I watch as she suddenly faces everyone. "Leave if you're gonna talk!" Clarke snaps. The room is quick to go quiet. I ignore a weird feeling coming from me. It kinda tingles. What have I eaten?

"Clarke... calm down." Raven says. I glance at Raven. For someone who's supposed to be her best friend... she doesn't know how to calm Clarke down. "No!" Clarke looks at Raven. "You don't have the right to tell me to calm down." she growls. Raven steps away. I don't see fear in her eyes. She's stepped closer to Anya like she wants Anya protection. Maybe Raven feels comfortable around Anya. I'll have to ask. 

"I'm glad you're having fun in this weird, fucked up area but I'm done!" Clarke yells. Is she still yelling at Raven? Maybe Octavia... or both. "I'm sick of it! Let me good some rest." she growls. Who is she actually mad at? Better distract her from her friends. "You should've said this placed bugged you." I say. A few people glance at me. "Now you wanna talk to me!" Clarke looks at me. Success. "Fuck it! I'm done with you and your... problems." she says. My problems? "I'll be out of everyone's hair tomorrow." she says. She sounds sad or hurt. "Especially yours." Clarke mumbles. I don't cat what she says as she nuzzles into her pillow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Anya says. She leaves Raven. Lincoln leaves Octavia to guard the door. Closing the door I say, "Lincoln". "Yes?" he asks. "I understand you were out with Octavia but if someone is to be in this room, especially Clarke, I want you to stand here or send someone else." I say. He nods. "Shall we go?" I ask Anya. 

Anya closes my room door behind her. "I wonder why Clarke snapped." Anya says. I don't say anything as I start undressing. "No one has done anything to her." Anya says. I pick out night clothes. "I wonder if someone said something to her." Anya says. Once I'm dressed I face Anya. "It was obvious as to why she snapped." I say. "How so?" Anya asks. "I know no one has done anything to her but no one has done anything with her." I say. "That doesn't give her a reason to snap." Anya says. "If your two closest friends suddenly left you for strangers wouldn't you be mad? Or at least lonely? Especially in a place you don't know." I say. "That's why you were supposed to be with her." Anya says. "That wouldn't have changed anything. She misses her friends." I say. "Did you spend the day with Clarke?" Anya asks. 

"Couldn't find her." I say. "I saw her like 5 times." Anya says. "Of course you saw her. You were with one of the people she wanted to hang out with." I say. "How do you know all this?" Anya asks. "It's my job to know all this." I say. "I don't mean that. How do you know Clarke so well?" she asks. "To be honest... she kinda reminds me of Costia." I say. Anya opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "What did you have to tell me?" I ask. "Right... the other clans will be coming in two days." Anya says. 

(Next Day)

I walk back into Polis back from a hunt. I carry a squirrel and two mice in my mouth as I walk. I look up at the sky. Today would be a good day to relax in the sun. Better enjoy the sun as much as possible before the cold months. A flash of blonde hair catches my attention. Turning back to a human I hand the food to another hunter. I walk towards Clarke when I hear her whisper, "why am I still here". "You can leave." I can't help but answer. Clarke looks over her shoulder. "What do you want?" she asks. "I wanted to check in on you." I say. Why did I come over to her? "Now you wanna." Clarke says. I nod. She believed me. "If you feel so out of place then leave." I say. That sounded more mean that I intended it to be.

"Do you not like me or something?" Clarke asks. Do I? I can understand why she asked that. "I'm just telling you." I say. "Based on last nights event." I say. Clarke looks away. "I shouldn't have snapped at everyone." Clarke says. I can tell she's sorry. She has a deep care for most people. "I know. And you're probably sorry." I say.  Clarke chuckles which has me asking, "what". I listen as Clarke explains what she found funny. I can't believe she's even telling me. There's some silence as though Clarke is expecting me to say something. What do I say? Maybe I should tell her something. 

"I grew up in these woods." I say. "It's all I've ever known." I say. "Until one day I had to go pinecone picking. I met, if that's what you wanna call it, someone. A girl. She was the first person outside of this camp that I played with. She sparked curiosity in me." I glance at the ground. Where is this going? Why am I telling her this? "I would go to the edge of the woods and watch. I would watch the girl play around." I say. "So you stalked a girl?" Clarke asks. "Not exactly." I say. "She knew I was there." I quickly add. I look up at the clear sky. 

"We would throw a rice bag to one another. It was a little game. Anyways... when I won the conclave... I couldn't come back. I pushed her out of my mind and focused on being the leader of my people." I look at Clarke to try to read her facial expressions. "Something about that person affected me. I didn't know her name. I don't know who she is." I say. "When I think of her I think of innocence. Back to when life was easy." I say. "Anyways." I quickly look away. "Do as you please. Stay. Leave. Your choice." I say creating a wall again. "Just tell me if you decide to leave. I will have guards escort you back to your place." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided the next chapter will be in Clarke's pov. The chapter might be out a few hours after this one. I have a lot of free time because my dad is at work until 3. Anyways have a great day. XOXO


	22. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has forgot that she promised Lexa but Lexa is holding Clarke to her word. Now Clarke has to spend the day with Lexa. What will happen between these two? Raven and Anya head into the forest. What do they find?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

*******

"Clarke." Raven says. I ignore her. A pillow suddenly hits me on the face. I lift my head and glare at her. "Shouldn't you be making out with Anya?" I ask. "What? Why would I be making out with her?" Anya asks. I look at the doorway. Anya and Lexa stand in the door way. Lincoln peaks in. "Go away." I mumble. I bury my face in my pillow. "Clarke." Raven says. "Go away." I say. The blanket is pulled off me. Rolling over I face the person. 

"What do you want?" I ask. "We're spending the day together." she says. "Why?" I ask. "I gave you a dollar so you coud pay that woman. You promised." she says. Groaning I asking, "what time is it". "9:30." she says. "Half an hour." I say. "Nope." she says. Once I'm showered and dressed I follow Commander outside. "So what are you guys doing?" Anya asks. "This and that." Commander says. "You should show Clarke how to fight." Raven says. "She's leaving tomorrow. It takes days to learn moves." Commander says. "Have her hunt." Octavia says. "Why?" Commander asks. "She might enjoy it." Commander says. 

"I wanna sleep." I say. "It'll be fun." Commander says. I follow her out of Polis. "Why are we out here? You know I can't hunt, right?" I ask. "That's why you'll learn." Commander says. "I don't wanna learn." I say. "But first you have to know the terrain." she says. "Trees, trees, and more trees." I say. "There's not just trees." Commander says. "Whatever you say, Commander." I say. "The path to the left of us will lead you to your people. But if we stray and followt his path you'll end up at a cabin. No one lives in that cabin." she says. "Halfway between the cabing and Polis is a pond. We find most of our fish there." she says. As we walk a distant sound of water falling catches my attention. "What's that?" I ask. "That is Great Bear Falls." Commander says. "We get fish there. Deer are almost always there." she says. "Why is it called Great Bear Falls when deer are there?" I ask. "There's a cave behind the waterfall. Bears live there." she says. 

I stop walking when the forest ends. It clears out to an empty clearing. "This is where you'll find gophers and all those rodents. Kids like to play in this area." she says. "But we only have half of it. The other half is for a neighboring clan." she says. I nod. "Do you wanna try catching a mouse?" she asks. "Not really." I say. "I'll show you." she says. She walks into the clearing. I follow behind her. Crouching down she seems to be thinking. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Trying to think of a way to teach you. The way I do it is impossible for you to do." she says. "I can learn." I say. "It's more complicated than that." she mumbles. "C'mere." she hides behind a tree. I crouch by her. A fox walks out from the forest. "The fox is gonna scare a mouse out of a hole. That is when you have to be quick and try to catch the mouse." Commander says. I watch a mouse run. In a quick second Commander has the mouse. "I can't do that." I say. "It's easier than it looks." she says. 

When we finally stop I'm sitting on the ground. I'm covered in dirt from head to toe. When Commander looks at me she has a smile on her face. "What?" I ask. "You blend in with the dirt." she says. "It's not funny." I throw dirt at her. Commander laughs and pick up the mice she's caught. "At least you caught something." she says. She picks up my mouse. "It's nice and fat." she says. "What do you do with the mice?" I ask. "I give it to a cook. They'll take care of it from there." she says. "Now what?" I ask. "Let's go to the waterfall. You need water." Commander leads me to the nearby waterfall. Commander gets undressed to the point she's in a bra and underwear. "What are you doing?" I ask. 

"I'm getting in." she says. "But there's fish." I say. "So?" she asks. "They poop in that." I say. "Chicken." she gets into the water. "C'mon. I can teach you how to catch fish." she says. "I can't catch  mouse. How do you expect me to catch a fish?" I ask. "These fish don't have anywhere to go. It all depends on grip." Commander says. I don't move. "What are you waiting for?" she asks. "Turn around." I say. Commander sighs and turns around. I get undressed and get in. "Now what?" I ask. She turns to face me. She doesn't say anything as her eyes roam my body. "Commander." I say. "Oh... we um..." she looks away. "Well you gotta be still." she says. "As soon as a fish is close enough for you to grab then reach for it. If you feel something on your leg then I want you to reach for it." she says. I nod. 

Commander suddenly goes under. She comes up with a fish. "Like that." she says. She tosses the fish onto the land. I watch a fish swim by. Commander also sees it. I go under and reach for it. I miss it by a hair. In desperation I push against the ground and bite onto its tail. When I come up the fish wiggles around. The Commander is laughing at me. I take the fish out of my mouth. "Like that?" I ask. "That's one way." she says. She's still laughing. "It's not funny." I splash water at her. The Commander wipes her face and looks at me. She splashes water back at me.

********

"Can we chill for today?" I ask. Anya looks at me. "I've been training non stop." I say. "That's how you get good." she says. "I'm sore." I whine. "That means it's working." she says. "I just wanna relax." I say. "Then todays work would have gone to waste." she says. "Please." I beg. "Where do you want to go?" she asks. "Somewhere that I can soak and relax." I say. Anya thinks for a second before standing. "We'll go to a waterfall. You can soak in there." she says. "You guys have a waterfall?" I ask. "Yep." Anya says. 

"Where are you two off to?" Titus asks. "I'm gonna take Raven somewhere. We'll be back before sundown." Anya says. Titus eyes me then nods. Anya starts walking. Following after I say, "I don't think he likes me". "Don't take it personally." Anya glances at me. "He doesn't like most people. The person he likes the best by far is the Commander." she says. "What about you?" I ask. "He thinks I'm ok. He only likes the Commander because she's  **Heda**." Anya says. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. "If you're close to  **Heda** then people respect you more. You can use that relationship to your advantage." she says. "Do you do that?" I ask. 

"Of course not!" Anya looks at me. "I've been with Commander my whole life. I respect her because I know her." Anya says. She looks away. We walk in silence. Anya suddenly stops causing me to bump into her. "What's wrong?" I ask. Anya puts her finger to her lips. She crouches and pulls me down. "What?" I whisper. She points at something. Peek at what's she's pointing at. There's a waterfall surrounded by flowers. Butterflies fly around. A giggle catches my attention. When I look closer I see Clarke standing in the water with another woman. The woman has her back to me as she splashes Clarke with water. "Who is that?" I whisper. "The Commander." Anya answer.

The Commander stops for a second giving Clarke a chance to splash her. Clarke takes the opportunity and does just that. She makes a move to swim away. There's a squeal and as the Commander wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. "What are they doing?" I whisper. "By the look of it they're playing." Anya whispers. "But why the waterfall?" I whisper. "Who knows. Let's leave." Anya whispers. She stands up. "No." I say. "I wanna swim." I whisper. "Let's not disturb them. We can always come back." Anya whispers. "But I wanna swim. Now." I whisper. "Clarke is finally fitting in. Do you really want to ruin it because you want to swim?" Anya whispers. I don't respond. Do I? Anya starts walking. 

"Where are you going?" I whisper. "We're leaving." she whispers. "No! I wanna swim." I stand up and run after her. Anya faces me. "You wanna swim that bad?" she asks. "Yes." I say. "Fine. Go disturb them." she says. I turn around to walk over to them. "Just know that as soon as you do you betrayed Clarke." Anya says. "How?" I ask. "She's happy. She's found someone to hang out with. She's smiling, laughing, and not snapping at everyone. Isn't that what you want?" Anya asks. "Yes." I say. "Then don't go. Let them be." Anya says. "I can't." I say. "Why?" Anya asks. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." I mumble. "Raven." Anya says. I ignore her and start walking. "Raven, don't do this." Anya says. 

********

There's a rustle in a bush that has both Commander and I frozen. A second later Raven walks out from behind the bush. "Raven?" I ask. "Hi." she says. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I came to swim." Raven says. I walk out of the water. "Alone?" I ask. "No. I'm with Anya." Raven says. I look behind Raven. "Where is she?" I ask. "Right here." Anya steps out. Commander gets out of the water. "I didn't expect you two to be here." Anya says. "We were fishing." Commander says. "Oh... we can leave." Anya says. "Nah, it's fine. Clarke and I needed to leave anyways." Commander says. I look at her. "Here." Anya tosses a towel at me. "Cover up as you walk into camp." she says. "Thanks." I say. "Have fun." I say to Raven. Raven smiles at me. 

Translations:

Heda - Commander


	23. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is doing her job. She's keeping Clarke safe. She'll do anything to her one job. People are beginning to get mad at her. The one person that is more annoyed that the others is, Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be told in Raven's pov. Before I wrote the chapter I had a feeling this chapter was going to be short. I don't know if it will or won't.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"I got it." I say. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." I say. "I'll wait." Raven says. I look at her. She's looking in the direction of the camp. "I can tell you wanna get back." I say. Raven shrugs. "Shall we go?" I ask picking everything up. Raven and I start walking. As soon as we walk into camp Raven freezes. She growls. It's sounds like she's in pain. "What? Is something wrong?" I ask. Raven remains silent. I follow her gaze. "It's just Clarke and Commander." I say. Raven growls when I say "commander". "I don't understand why you suddenly don't like her." I say. "She's too close." Raven growls. "She's being nice." I say. "Why are you defending her!" Raven looks at me. "I'm not defending anyone." I say. "Let's get dried then eat." I say. 

********

I walk into camp with Anya. I let out a low growl at the sight I'm met with. "What? Is something wrong?" Anya asks. When I don't respond she follows my eyes. "It's just Clarke and Commander." Anya says. I growl at the word "commander. "I don't understand why you suddenly don't like her." Anya says. I've never liked her. "She's too close." I growl. "She's being nice." Anya says. "Why are you defending her!" I snap turning to look at Anya. "I'm not defending anyone." Anya says, surprisingly calm. "Let's get dried then eat." she says. Sighing I nod and follow her. 

When I walk out of the tent Clarke and The Commander are eating together. "Will you dish up for me?" I ask. Anya nods. I angrily make my way to my blonde friend. Pushing my way between The Commander and Clarke, I sit down. "Hi Raven." Clarke says. She glances at The Commander. "Hi." I say. "When did you get back?" Clarke asks. "An hour ago." I say. "Where's Anya?" Clarke asks. "She's getting food." I say. "Where's Octavia?" Commander asks. "Go find her if you care." I growl not bothering to look at her. "Here." Anya sets a plate in front of me.

"Did you like the waterfall?" Clarke asks. "Yeah. It was nice." I say. The rest of dinner is eaten in silence. Clarke screams when a bloody dear is dropped onto the table. "What the hell O!" she says. "What?" Octavia asks. "When I said set it down I didn't mean on the table." Lincoln says. "Look what I killed." Octavia says ignoring Lincoln. "That's... nice." Clarke says. "I know. Anyways." she sits down. "What'd you two do?" she asks. "Went to the waterfall." Clarke says. "Together?" she asks. "Nah. Raven and Anya went after us." Clarke says. "Did you guys like it?" Octavia asks. I nod. "I caught a fish." Clarke brags. "With your mouth." Commander mumbles. 

"Hey!" Clarke looks The Commander. "Hay is for horses." Commander looks at Clarke. "You said you wouldn't tell them." Clarke says. "Whoops." Commander shrugs. "No. NO!" I push them farther away from each other. "What?" Clarke asks. "Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" I ask. "Y-yeah." Clarke says. "Why don't we get you packed?" I ask. "Why?" Clarke asks. "Gotta be prepared." I say. "I guess." Clarke says. "Great." I stand up and drag Clarke away. 

(Next Day)

A knock on the door catches my attention. The door opens and The Commander, Lincoln, and Anya walk in. "You packed?" Commander asks. "Sorta." Clarke says. "You don't have that much." Commander says. "True." Clarke says. "We got it handled.  _You_ can leave." I growl. "I was just checking." Commander says. "You checked. Now leave." I say. "Raven. A moment." Anya says. "No." I say. "I wasn't asking." she says. She picks me up. "No!" I scream. I kick and punch. "Let me go!" I scream. Anya has to hold me back. I watch as Clarke and The Commander leave the building. "You bitch!" I scream.

********

"Call me crazy but I didn't think you would leave." Commander says. We walk side by side. Two guards walk behind us. "I told you I was leaving." I say. "I thought yesterday would've changed your mind." she says. "Meh." I say. "I did enjoy it but I kinda miss home." I say. "Understandable." she says. We walk in silence for most of the way. Commander and her people freeze. "This is as far as we're going." she says. I nod. "Follow the path and you'll see your camp walls." she says. "Well Commander-" she cuts me off. "Lexa." she says. "What?" I ask. "My name. It's Lexa." she says. "Well... Lexa." I say. "May we meet again." I extend my arm. "May we meet again, **Klark kom Skaikru**." she takes my hand. Nodding she lets go. I turn around and walk down the path. I freeze before I walk out of the forest. I look over my shoulder. 

Lexa smiles and waves at me. Smiling I wave goodbye and step out from the forest. I walk up to the fence. "Clarke! Clarke!" someone says. Abby runs out of the camp. "My god." she says. I can feel her checking for wounds or something. "Where were you?" she asks. I don't respond. I can't help but look over my shoulder. When I do I can see no one on the path anymore. She left. Why does it feel like I've lost someone? "Clarke." Abby forces me to look at her. "You ok?" she asks. She wipes tears that I wasn't aware were falling. "Yeah." I say. "Yeah." I repeat for reassurance to myself. "Are you hurt?" she asks. "My back hurts... now that I think of it." I say. "I'll take you to the med hut." she says. "Thanks." I follow her.

Translations:

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke from Sky People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna end it "you bitch!" but decided it was too short. So I decided to do Clarke's pov. Also her leaving. Just so the next chapter can have Clarke at camp and all that.


	24. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is finally back at the Skaikru camp after being gone for almost 3 weeks. She left Trikru due to the fact she can't fit in. Can she fit back in at Skaikru?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedslang

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Sit on the counter." Abby instructs. I get onto the counter. "What hurts most?" she asks. I shrug. "I wasn't harmed." I say. "Didn't you say your back hurt?" she asks. "It did." I mumble. "Take off your shirt. I wanna check out your back." she says. Sighing I take my shirt off. Abby feels down my spine. I stare at the ground as she checks me out. I walk out of the med hut with a few bandages. "Well if it isn't Clarke." a familiar, male voice says. "What do you want Murphy?" I ask. "Just came to see why Abby was squealing at the crack of dawn." he says. "Well now you know." I look at Murphy through the corner of my eye. "Now leave." I say. "Woah. No reason to get mean." he laughs. "Like I asked before." I look at him. "What do you want?" I ask. 

Murphy shrugs. He walks over to me. "Where's your friends?" he asks snatching my drink. "Away." I say. "Why aren't they with you?" he asks. "They wanted to stay." I say. "Interesting." he takes a sip of my drink. "What is this?" he asks. "Fruit punch." I say. "It's good." he says. "Where's Bellamy?" I ask, no longer wanting to see Murphy the Blobfish. Murphy points at a tent. "Is he asleep?" I ask. "How would I know?" Murphy asks. "You smell like him." I say. "Plus there's a brown hair on your shirt that's obviously not yours." I say. "You're wearing his shorts." I say. I look Murphy in the eyes. "Did you spend the night with Bellamy?" I ask. Murphy doesn't respond. He only chuckles at my question. I realize that he's chuckling to cover his nervousness. "I'm right." I say. "No, you're not." Murphy says. "If I'm not then say you didn't." I say. "I didn't sleep with bush head." Murphy says. "Lie." I say. "I'm sorry disappoint you but I didn't sleep with bush head." Murphy says. "Whatever you say." I start walking. "You want this back?" Murphy asks. "Nah. You have it." I say. 

Pushing through the tent flap I walk into Bellamy's tent. I eye the scene. Bellamy is lying on his bed. The blanket barely covering his junk. The pillow next to him as a few blonde hairs. There are Murphy's clothes on the ground. Even his underwear. Is he commando out there? Doing some further investigating I find a used condom. "They're men... do they need one of these?" I whisper. I open a drawer. Two used condoms and twelve unused. "They were at it all night." I whisper. I have to cover my mouth to not gag. "Morning Blondie." a voice croaks. I face Bellamy. He's now sitting up in bed. "What brings you here?" he asks. "I wanted to talk to you after I ran into your fucking buddy." I say. "That obvious?" Bellamy asks. "Well there are used condoms everywhere. So unless you were jerking off with a condom on then yes, that obvious." I say. "You know I prefer towels for jerking." Bellamy says. "Oh gross." I say.

Bellamy laughs and stands up. "Bellamy!" I quickly cover my eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen." he says. "Actually it is." I say. "You're telling me you've never seen a man's junk?" he asks. "I"m a virgin!" I say. "What?! You?" he asks. "Yes." I say. "How?" he asks. "It's quite easy. Don't have sex." I say. "I'm surprised... that's all." he says. "Well my mom is always down my back." I say. "Ah, that's makes sense." I hear a zipper. "I'm dressed." he says. I uncover my eyes. "You weren't raped while you were gone?" he asks. "Of course not." I say. "Where _did_ you go?" he asks. "Some place where **Trikru** live." I say. "Why did you go?" he asks. "I was taken." I say. "Kidnapped?" he asks. "Yep." I say. "By?" he asks. "Who knows." I say. "I never bothered asking." I say. 

We leave the tent and sit under a tree. "What happened while I was gone?" I ask. "Monty and Harper had a big fight." Bellamy says. I look at him. "Apparently she didn't know that Jasper and Monty were together." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "They're still fighting." Bellamy says. "Harper has been acting weird. She seemed really desperate for Monty not to go." Bellamy says. I'll have to talk to her. "Kane and Abby are officially dating." Bellamy says. "It was confirmed?" I ask. "Well we all did see them doing it on a table out here." Bellamy says. My eyes widen. "What?" I ask. "Apparently Kane is a risk taker. The whole camp woke up to Abby moaning, "faster, faster"." Bellamy says. "Has this camp become a sex camp?" I whisper. Bellamy shrugs. "We have a new enemy." Bellamy mumbles.

"The whole world is our enemy." I say. "Well um... I guess but these people live in a mountain." Bellamy says. "A mountain?" I ask. "Yep." he says. "And we have a Grounder among us." Bellamy says. "Who?" I ask. "Her name is Indra. She was helping your mom plan an attack against **Trikru**." Bellamy says. "Why **Trikru**?" I ask. "To get you back." he says. "I don't know what they're gonna do now, since you're back." he says. "Clarke!" Abby calls from the hut. "Gotta go." I stand up. "Talk later?" Bellamy asks. "Yeah. Of course." I say. I walk over to the hut. "What's up?" I ask. "Instead of sitting around, why don't you help me?" Abby asks. "With?" I ask. "Harper. She's feeling weird." Abby says.

********

I watch Lexa pace back and forth. "What's up with you?" I ask. "Raven." Lexa growls. "What's up with her?" I ask. "Now that's Clarke's gone she's been acting up." Lexa says. "It's only been two days." I say. "I know but your girlfriend is an asshole!" Lexa snaps. "Not my girlfriend." I say. "If you don't deal with her, I will." Lexa threatens. "I've tried talking to her. Maybe what she needs is for you to deal with her." I say. Lexa stops pacing when I say that. "I guess." Lexa says. "Go fetch her." Lexa says. Nodding I stand up and fetch Raven. I decide to wait outside the door. Not much to my surprise I hear yelling. Raven is, of course, talking back. There's a loud slap. Raven walks out of the room. "Ra-" she's out the door before I can finish. What happened in there?

********

"Dammit." I curse missing the deer. "You've been sloppy the last few days." Lincoln says. I don't respond. "Is something bugging you?" he asks. "I'm fine." I mumble. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yes!" I miss a bird. Growling I aim for another bird. I chuck the bow n arrow when I miss. "Talk to me." Lincoln says. "There's nothing to talk about." I mumble. "Then explain why you're missing." he says. "It's the morning. I'm not fully awake." I say. Lincoln eyes me for a second. "Will this wake you up?" he asks. He kisses my cheek. I shake my head. "How about this?" he starts tickling me. "Lincoln." I laugh. "Is this helping?" he asks. "It's... helping scare... away prey." I laugh. "Who cares." he kisses my neck.

********

Looking out my window I can see Lincoln and Octavia eating together. They're laughing and talking. Anya and Raven are playing in the fountain. I find myself searching for a certain blonde. My gaze drifts off in the direction of the Skaikru camp. "Instead of looking like a lost puppy go find her." Gustus says from behind me. "How'd you..." I face my guard. "It's obvious you miss her." he says. "Is it?" I ask. "Only to those who pay attention." he says. "Plus you need to leave camp." he says. "Will you watch camp while I'm gone?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Thanks." I turn and leave the room. I walk out of the camp on all fours. My black fur lightly blows along with the wind. Lifting my snout in the air I sniff the air. The usual scents fill my nose. Squirrel, mice, a bird. Nothing dangerous. 

I walk in the direction of Skaikru. As I walk I catch prey. "Clarke! Clarke!" a kid squeals. Dropping my prey I run to the edge of the forest. Clarke is playing ball with a group of kids. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She's laughing and smiling as she plays. "Me! Me!" a little girl waves her arms. Clarke kicks the ball to the girl. A dog runs out of a tent and picks up the ball. "Pongo!" the girl says. The dog runs out of camp in my direction. Dropping low to the ground I sneak back in a bush. The dog stops and sniffs the air. It growls in my direction. Allowing my hackles to rise I growl back. There's a whimper before the dog drops the ball and runs back into camp. "The ball." the girl says. "I'll get it." Clarke leaves the camp. She's walking in my direction. She crouches to pick up the ball.

********

I walk out of the med hut. I just cleaned myself after an emergency c section of a woman. Zoe runs up to me. "Can you play with us?" Zoe asks. She holds a soccer ball. "Of course." I say. "Give me a minute." I say. I quickly tie my hair into a bun. "I wanna be on your team." the girl says. I have to go easy on the kids as we play. "Clarke! Clarke!" Mikey signals for me to pass. A kid quickly steps in his way. "Me! Me!" Zoe says. I kick the ball to her. Pongo darts out of a tent and picks up the ball. "Pongo!" Zoe calls. It's like he was waiting. Pongo runs out of camp and to a bush. I can hear him growling. Something growls back at him. That something has him whimpering and running back into camp. 

"The ball." Zoe says. "I'll get it." I say not wanting the kids in danger. Leaving the safety of camp I walk to the ball. I crouch to pick the ball up. "It's popped." I say to myself. I hear a twig snap. "Hello?" I ask. There's no response. Sighing I stand up. "Must've been my imagination." I mumble. Turning around I walk back to camp. Was it?

Translations:

Trikru - Tree People


	25. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to find a way to fit back in at Camp Jaha. Raven has to adjust to Clarke not being there. Octavia has feelings to get over before she can officially be with Lincoln. And Lexa... she has a few things to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I had no idea what to write for this chapter. I knew Clarke couldn't go back to Lexa. I'm not sure if she even will. I have a plan for future chapters but I have to get to that point without rushing everything. This is kinda a... "random" but not random chapter. That makes no sense.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

"What'd you see out there?" Zoe asks when I walk into camp. "Nothing interesting." I say. "What's the forest like?" Mack asks. "It's... nice, in some ways. Why do you ask?" I ask. "He's been curious about it since you left." Zoe answers for her twin. "So what if I have!" Mack looks at his sister. "It's ok to be curious." I say. "What was out there?" Mikey asks running over. "Nothing much." I say. "Trees, trees, and more trees." I say. "Did you get to see a deer?" Zoe asks. "I saw one." I say. "Was it alive?" Mack asks. "Of course it was." Zoe says lightly smacking her brothers head. "You don't know." Mack says. "It was alive." I say. "What else was out there?" Jordyn asks. "There was a waterfall." I answer the shy girl. "Describe it." she says. "It was the most beautiful thing." I say. "There was a cave behind the falling water. Butterflies and bees flew around the flowers. Every now and then you could spot a deer in hiding. They weren't afraid of us. It was more of the noise that spooked them." I say. "What were you doing at a waterfall?" Zoe asks. "I was playing with someone." I say. "Who would wanna play at a waterfall?" Mikey asks.

"I went  to fish but then I ended up playing." I say. "With who?" Mack asks. I think on how to reply. I can't tell the kids I was playing with one of our known enemies. They would think I'm crazy. They might tell the grown ups. How would that go down with my mom? "Raven." I say. I notice Zoe looking at the forest. "Zoe?" I ask. I turn to look at what she's looking at. "Where's Raven?" Zoe asks. Her question has me looking at her. "And Octavia." Jordyn speaks up. "They... they stayed." I say. "Who would stay with a kidnapper?" Mikey asks. "They found a home." I say. "Why did you leave?" Zoe asks. "I missed you guys." I say. "Really?" Jordyn asks. "Of course." I say. "Go play ball." I hand the ball to Zoe. "Are you not coming?" she asks. "I'll join you in a minute." I say. She nods and runs off with her friends. I walk over to the fence and look out into the forest. What did happen to my friends?

********

Settling down in the bush I watch Clarke. She's talking to the children. They seem to be asking her a series of questions. She doesn't look uncomfortable. I crawl forward a little. Zoe looks straight at me. She has blue eyes like Clarke's. But instead of blonde hair, she has black. Clarke turns to look at the forest. Zoe looks away and looks at Clarke. She manages to get Clarke's attention before Clarke can spot me. Did... did she purposely distract Clarke? Clarke hands the kids the ball. The kids run off. What's with that black haired girl? I get comfortable and rest my head on my paws. Clarke walks over to the fence. She gazes into the forest. Clarke stands by the fence for about an hour before walking away. I stay where I am looking into the  **Skaikru** camp.

With a sigh I stand up. The sun is about to sink behind the mountains. Better get back. I scan the camp before turning around. I don't have to worry about being seen. My black coat hides among the darkness of the forest. I find the prey I killed. Picking it up I run into camp. "You're back." Anya says. Was she waiting for me. I walk past her. I drop my prey on a table and disappear into my tent. "What had you out there all day?" Anya asks. I turn back to a human and take off my clothes. "Are you ignoring me?" she asks. I sink into the hot tub of water waiting. "Lexa." Anya says. I go under so my head is under. I can see Anya standing by the tub. Ignoring her I close my eyes.

**"Lexa." a sweet voice whispers. Groaning I nuzzle into my pillow. "Lexa. We have to get up." the voice says. "Five more minutes." I mumble. "You said that 10 minutes ago." the person laughs. "Fine... ten more minutes." I say. A kiss is laid on my cheek. "If you don't get up then you can't bathe with me." the person says. Lifting my head I look at the red haired woman. "Another one." I say. Costia laughs and kisses me on the lips. Moaning I lean forward. Costia leans back breaking the kiss. "Hey." I protest. "Now I know you're awake." Costia says. She gets up and disappears into the bathroom. "Costia?" I ask. There's no response. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. "Costia." I look around. There's no one in the bathroom. "This isn't funny." I say. The bathroom starts turning into water. I step back in fear. I feel for the wall behind me but fall backwards. I land back in a pool of water. I hear splashing in the distance.**

**"Lexa!" Costia calls from behind me. I turn around to be splashed with water. "Play with me." Costia says. "Where are we?" I ask. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Where are we?" I repeat. Costia's smile disappears. She looks around. "You don't remember?" she asks. "Remember what?" I take a step towards her. "Follow me." Costia whispers. She starts walking. I move to follow her but something holds me still. "Costia!" I call. Costia keeps walking. She walks into a cave. "Costia!" I scream. Blood flies through the air. I watch as the water that flows by turns red. "Costia!" I scream trying to get her. A splash of water hits my back. A giggle has me turning around. "Come on Commander." Clarke says. "Clarke?" I eye her. She splashes me again. "This all you got?" she asks.**

**"Clarke, where are we?" I ask. "Secret." Clarke spins in the water. "Clarke! Tell me!" I snap. Clarke stops spinning, her back to me. There's a few moments of silence before she says, "let's play a game". "This isn't the ti-" I stop talking when Clarke starts running. "Clarke!" I chase after her. I hear her giggle. "Catch me!" she says obviously enjoying herself. "Catch me and we'll talk." she says. A forest appears around us. It surrounds us as I chase after Clarke. Just when I think the forest will never end, it ends. Clarke giggles as she runs out of the forest. When she faces me she's a little blonde girl.**

**"Come on Commander." she says. She holds out a pinecone. "Let's play." she says. I look around. "Come on. Don't you wanna play?" she tilts her**   **head**. **"It'll be like old times." she adds. Behind Clarke stands a light brown haired girl. Raven? Why is she so young? A younger Octavia stands by her friend. Anya appears by me. "What do I do?" I ask. "Your choice." she crosses the line. As soon as she does she turns young. I see a faint outline of a younger me standing by the forest line. "What's happened to us?" she asks looking up at me. I look down at her.**

 **A heartbeat sound fills the air. I turn around. A broken heart is entangled in branches. I can see someone trapped inside. "Help! Help!" the person screams. I turn to face everyone. When I do they're all gone. I open my mouth to call for Clarke when Costia appears in front of me. Her arms spread open in an inviting hug. "C'mere** hodnes **, let me hold you." she says. I don't move. She was killed. I remember the stream of blood. "We can be together again. Isn't that all you've wanted?" she asks. Without hesitation, I run into Costia's arms.**

**A cracking noise fills the air. I look over my shoulder to see the heart. It cracks more and more until it all shatters to pieces. A person sits on the floor, hugging their knees. I can hear them crying. I move to run to them but something holds me back. I look at Costia. She's turned into tree. It's branches tying me to her. The person looks at me. A younger me stares at me. "Why?" she asks. I reach out to her. "Why!" she screams. The bark of the tree pushes me into the tree. "Why!" I hear the girl screaming as I'm sucked into the tree. "Save me." the girl whispers. Everything goes black.**

I bolt up and out of the water. I look around in panic. Anya sits on a chair. "How long?" I ask. "Half a minute or so." Anya answers. I stand up listening to the water fall off my body. Anya wraps a towel around me. "Wanna tell me what had you panicked?" she asks. I shake my head. "What did you wanna talk about?" I ask. "Patrols have seen more  **Skaikru** people on our territory." Anya says. "How many?" I ask. "About 5 in each group." Anya says. "Increase the guards. Did anyone recognize someone among the people?" I ask. "None of the guards but Octavia did describe Indra." Anya says. "Indra... that traitor." I growl. "What do you want us to do about her?" Anya asks.

"Tomorrow we shall head to  **Skaikru** 's camp. We'll negotiate to get Indra back. She shall be punished with death." I say. "Why tomorrow?" Anya asks. "Makes sense." I say. "Not really but I think I get why you wanna go." Anya says. "You wanna see the blonde." Anya stands up. I look at her. "I came across you staring at the  **Skaikru** camp." Anya says. "You may go." I say. " **Sha Heda**." Anya walks to the exit. "Should've kept her around." Anya leaves the tent.

Translations:

Skaikru - Sky People

Sha Heda - Yes Commander

Hodnes - love

Note:

This chapter was gonna way longer but I realized no one likes to read a thousand paragraphed chapter. I figured I would split this into two parts but not call them part 1 and part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think Costia has red hair? I don't know why but I've always seen her with red hair. Maybe it's just me. When I think of Costia I think of a Little Mermaid rip off. You know Ariel but... worse. And to clear something up, the black bolded paragraph is not Trigedasleng. It was meant to be one of Lexa's happiest memories become a nightmare. It was almost meant to mean something more but I'm not going to say what. I don't wanna give it away. XOXO
> 
> Edit:  
> With the nightmare I tried to hint at things. I don't know if you guys will get it. I hope you do. I tried to make it clear without giving it away.


	26. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hasn't seen Lexa and her friends in a few days. A lot can happen over a short amount. Although Clarke wants to talk to them she knows they've come for a reason.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"Chancellor." a guard walks into the med hut. "Yes?" Abby asks. "The Grounders at the fence. They request to see you." the guard says. "I'll be out in a second." Abby says. The guard nods and leaves the hut. "Do you wish to come?" Abby asks me. I look up from my book. "To?" I ask. "Were you not listening?" she asks. "No... I was reading." I say. Abby sighs and says, "Grounders want to talk to us. Do you wish to come". "Do I have to?" I ask. "Not really." Abby says. "Then no." I say. "But I would prefer if you did." she says. "Fine." I stand up and follow my mom out of the hut.

A group of Grounders stand nearby. "Clarke!" someone pushes through the people. Raven runs up and hugs me. "Hi." I say. "God I've missed you." she says. "What brings you guys here?" I ask. "Commander wanted to talk to your people." Raven says. " **Heda**." Mom says in a greeting. " **Abi**." Commander responds. "I don't wanna sound rude but why are you here?" Abby asks. "I've come to talk to you. I wanna make a deal." Commander says. She glances at me. "Shall we talk in private?" Abby asks. Commander nods. "I do request that two of my guards come with me." Commander says. "Whatever makes you feel safe." Abby says.

I watch the two walk away. "Do you know why she wanted to come?" I ask. Raven shrugs. "Where's Octavia?" I ask. "Bellamy dragged her away." Raven says. I spend the next hour or so talking to Raven. "What's happened here so far?" Raven asks. "Um... Murphy and Bellamy are fucking one another." I say. Raven's mouth drops. "What?" she asks. "Clarke!" I'm hit in the back of the head. I turn to face Bellamy. "What the hell." he growls. "Was I not supposed to say something?" I ask. "No!" Murphy says. "You guys are together?" Octavia asks. "I was gonna tell you." Bellamy says. "So there's that." I say. "Jasper is mad at Harper who is mad at Monty." I say.

"Why are they mad at each other?" Raven asks. "Apparently Monty cheated on Harper. Harper was still with Monty when Monty started dating Jasper." I say. "Then Jasper got mad because Harper won't leave Monty alone." I say. I glance at the med hut. "Is Harper ok?" Octavia asks. "I say she should let Monty go." Murphy mumbles. "There's a reason she doesn't want him to go." I say. "What's that reason?" Murphy asks. "Not my place to say." I say. "But you do know?" Raven asks. I nod. 

"Anything else?" Octavia asks. "Nope." I say. "What's happened at your camp?" I ask. "I'm officially dating a Grounder." Octavia says. "No surprise." I say. "Raven?" I ask. "Nothing's changed. Commander is still an asshole." Raven says. "What is she doing?" I ask. "She yelled at me after you left. I was slapped!" Raven says. "After that she's been having me cleaning out horse shit, watch under 5 years old kids, babysit, skin animals." Raven says. "Obviously you pissed her off." I say. "So?" Raven asks. "Piss her off she's going to get back at you." I say. "Clarke." Abby says. I turn around. "Yes?" I ask. "I need to talk to you." she says. "Can we come?" Raven asks. "No." Abby says. "I'll tell you when I get back." I say.

I head into a tent. "Yes?" I ask. "Have you heard of the Mountain People?" Abby asks. "Yes." I say. "From?" she asks. "Bellamy." I say. "Great. Well these people came in a week ago and took half of our people." Abby says. "They also took a butt load of Commander's people." Abby says. "You're telling me this... why?" I ask. "I have a few things to do. It seems to me that the Commander trusts you more than me. I figured you could handle this." Abby says. "Me?" I ask. "Yes." Abby nods. "And my friends?" I ask. "Why your friends?" she asks. "I've done everything with my two friends. We work better together." I say. Sighing Abby nods. "Even... them." she says. "Thank you." I say. My two friends fall through the tent flap.

"We're in." Raven says rubbing her head. "Do we know the layout of the mountain?" I ask. Commander pulls out a map. "This is the top point of view." she says. "Great. Now we need to make a plan." I say. "We have to know the ins and outs of that place." I say. "How would we know that?" a guard asks. I look at Commander. "We'll need people in there." I say.

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Abi - Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through typing I realized this chapter shares the same name of that movie called "The Visit". Just a random thought. Hope you liked the chapter. XOXO.
> 
> Edit:  
> I know this chapter is really short. Believe it or not I started writing this at 12. I'm not finishing at 9. I knew I had to write this chapter but I was like, "Later", "not right now", "I'm 'busy'", "Does Sabot want to go on a walk", "a youtuber uploaded". I was making excuses up. Sabot is one of my dogs. Anyways... I finally finished.


	27. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knows if Clarke is mad at Lexa or if she's fine. It's up to Lexa to talk to Clarke. What will be revealed?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

Lexa doesn't has a chance to speak when her guard is the first to speak. "Are crazy!" he says. I don't bother looking at him. I'm determined to keep eye contact with Lexa. "We need people in there." he scoffs. "This is why I said not to talk to these... rats." the guard looks at Lexa. "Please." I beg Lexa. "Why should I risk my people?" Lexa asks. "You wouldn't be risking them." I say. "You do not know that." Lexa says. I look at the map. "They... we don't send your people." I say. I look at her. Lexa doesn't say anything. "Me. Send me." I say. Something flashes in Lexa's eyes. Fear? Worry?

"Why would you want to go?" she asks. "I can report to you guys as I go through." I say. "I say send her. She's not our problem." the guard mumbles. Lexa's holds up her hand to silence him. "Your answer did answer my question." Lexa says. "I just feel me going is what we need." I say. "I think you're crazy." Lexa responds. She turns away. "You don't know me." I say. "I don't have to know you to get you." she says. Lexa dismisses her guards. My friends leave with the guards. "When I used hide in the branches of the trees... I would watch how you interacted with your friends. With the world." Lexa says. "You would always play the leader. You always saved the day." she says. "I have to admit..." Lexa looks at me through the corner of her eye. "Some of the choices you made were very smart." she says.

Turning around she says, "but they were made with your heart". I open my mouth to say something but she continues. "That's why you are not meant to go in. That's why if you did you wouldn't come back out." she says. "Would you be any better?" I ask. "I didn't say that." she says. "Then who? Who would we send?" I ask. "Someone who does not chose with their heart." she growls. "Like?" I ask. Lexa thinks for a second before saying, "Octavia". "Are  _you_ crazy?" I ask. "I am not." Lexa faces me. "Are you?" she asks, her right eyebrow slightly raised. "Why in the world would you send Octavia?" I ask. "She's a warrior. When she has a task she's determined to finish it." Lexa says. "So am I!" I say. "Send me!" I say. "No!" Lexa snaps. I eye her for a second. "What are you so afraid of?" I ask. 

"Octavia is to go." Lexa says ignoring my question. "All alone?" I ask. "I'll send Lincoln with her." Lexa says. "Just two people?" I ask. "They just need to know the outline." Lexa says. "What am I to do?" I ask. "Sit back and watch." Lexa looks at me. "I'm not going to sit back." I say. "You are." she says. Abby walks into the tent. "Your tent is done." she says. Lexa nods. "Thank you." she says. "Anytime." Abby leaves the tent. There's silence between Lexa and I. I decide to break the silence. "Well as to see that I have to sit back and relax..." I walk towards the exit. "I'll leave you to the planning." I leave the tent.

****(Next Day)****

"Coming out to eat?" Anya asks. "What is it?" I ask. "Deer." she says. "I'll be out in a second." I say. "Ok... there's a spot by me." she says. I watch her leave the tent. I have a few things mapped out for the attack. I scan the area again. Now I need to figure out what to do with Clarke. "Your food is getting cold!" Anya calls from outside. I leave the tent and head over to her. "What do you have planned out?" Octavia asks. She's been on my back ever since I told her she'll be going in. Lincoln is as calm as usual. I shrug not wanting to talk about it. I can see Clarke through the corner of my eye. She's talking to Raven about something.

"I can't tell if she's fine with your decision or just ignoring you." Anya says. "If I know Clarke, she's probably planning something." Octavia says. I look at Anya. "I want guards to secretly follow her." I say. Anya nods. "How do you know she's secretly planning?" I ask Octavia. I face her. "Ever since we were young." Octavia begins. "If Clarke was told no or wasn't allowed to do something then she would come up with a great plan. Whether the plan was to get cookies from the cookie jar or stealing back a toy." Octavia says. "She's smart." Octavia says. "I don't know your reason for not having her help but... you should let her help." Octavia says. When I don't respond she says, "I may be determined but Clarke is determined, determined. If she has a reason to be doing something then she'll go full at it." Octavia says. 

********

"It's not safe to be out alone." a familiar voice says. "Go away." I mumble. I hug my knees. Lexa sits by me. "I didn't think you could climb." she says. "I wasn't climbing... I hiked." I mumble. "I had no idea that there was another waterfall." she says. "There's a lot you don't know." I say. "Do you have history here?" she asks. "Not really." I say. "It's just relaxing." I add. Lexa looks around. Her eyes land on a cave. "What's that?" she asks. "A cave." I say. "Does someone or something live there?" she asks. "Not that I'm aware of." I say. "But I've never been in there." I say. Lexa doesn't respond. "Why are you here?" I ask. "Just wanted to check if you were ok." she says. "I'm fine. Now leave." I say. "Not without you." she stands up and holds out her hand. "I wanna show you something." she says. 

I stand up without taking her hand. Lexa jumps down. I quickly climb down and follow her. Lexa leads me far from camp. We walk up a path. It leads to the edge of a cliff. The wind blows my face. I look up at the sky that's painted with stars. "Wow." I whisper. I look to my right to find that Lexa's gone. "Lexa?" I ask. I look around. There's a rustle of leaves behind me. I turn around and look at the bush behind me. Two green eyes look straight at me.

Translations:

There were no translations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I had to write this in order to reveal something next chapter. I have to get this over with before I can start the Mount Weather stuff.


	28. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has revealed one of her most important secrets to Clarke. What will Clarke do with this secret? How long will it stay a secret? Has Lexa made a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I wasn't feeling it. I felt super lazy. Anyways today I feel revived. I am writing this on the 7th of April. I don't know if it will be published today. Just know I have not forgotten about this story.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

I walk in the forest in search of Clarke. Raven was going crazy about Clarke missing. She offered to come search but I said no. I feel a deep worry for the blonde. I don't exactly know why. Just... it's a feeling I've felt before. Images of my blood stained hands pop into my head. "No." I say shaking my head. "She can't be." I whisper. I hear a sigh come from above me. Looking up I see the outline of a human. Why is she up a tree?

"It's not say to be out alone." I say pulling myself up. "Go away." Clarke mumbles. Sitting down I take note that she's hugging her knees. Her guards up. She must be uncomfortable or something. Maybe she knows she vulnerable and doesn't feel safe... "I didn't think you could climb." I say wanting to relax her. "I wasn't climbing... I hiked." Clarke mumbles. "I had no idea that there was another waterfall." I say. "There's a lot you don't know." Clarke says. I notice she's getting mad. "Do you have history here?" I ask. "Not really." Clarke says. Her eyes cloud for a moment. "It's just relaxing." she says. Did that bring back a memory? What happened here?

Looking around I spot a cave. "What's that?" I ask. I curse myself for asking something so dumb. "A cave." Clarke says. "Does someone or something live there?" I ask. "Not that I'm aware of." Clarke says. "But I've never been in there." Clarke says. Looking closer I see slight movement in the cave. We should get out of h- "Why are you here?" Clarke asks. "Just wanted to check if you were ok." I unconsciously respond. "I'm fine. Now leave." Clarke says. "Now without you." I finally stand up. Holding out my hand I say, "I wanna show you something".

Clarke stands without taking my hand. Fine. I jump down. I can hear Clarke climbing down. She runs to catch up. I lead Clarke away from camp. I make sure to stay clear of the cave and keep Clarke in my view. I follow a path to a cliff. Anya's words come back to me. "She has to trust you. If she trusts you then she'll be a lot easier to work with". I slow down as I allow Clarke to get ahead of me. I can tell she's amazed by the view. "Wow." she whispers. I silently turn before snaking my way into a bush. I don't wanna scare her. "Lexa?" Clarke looks around for me. I purposely rustle the bush so she knows I'm here. She looks straight at me.

Clarke steps back. "L-Lexa." she stammers. I take a step forward. "Lexa!" Clarke calls. I can hear the panic in her voice. Shit! I didn't want to do that. "Lexa! Lexa!" Clarke screams. She takes another step back. I hear a pebble fall of the cliff. I listen as it falls and hits the bottom. I take another step forward and out of the bush. "Wolf! Wolf! Lexa!" Clarke calls. She takes another step back. There's a scream and before I know it Clarke is falling. I run forward to catch her. My jaws close around air. In desperation I snap again hoping to catch something, someone. This time my I get a mouthful of a shirt.

********

I look up into the eyes of the beast. I see worry, alarm, and something else. It doesn't look like it wants to hurt me. If it did would it have saved me? With a grunt it pulls back. I'm pulled back onto the cliff. The wolf sniffs me over before sitting in front of me. "Why?" I ask. The wolf tilts its head. "What good did saving me do?" I ask. Leaning forward the wolf nuzzles my cheek. I look through the corner of my eye. Blue meets green. The longer I gaze into the eyes the more I feel like I know this wolf. I notice the wolf's tail slightly wagging. Memories of playing at the waterfall come back to me. "Lexa?" I ask. The wolf steps back and looks at me. 

"Lexa... is that you?" I ask. I watch the wolf slowly turns into a human. Lexa sits in front of me. I don't say anything as I try to come up with some reason as to what just happened. "Clarke. Say something." Lexa says. "What are you!" I blurt out. I quickly cover my mouth. "Sorry... it's just... how?" I ask. Lexa shrugs. "I was born like this." she says. "Is... is Anya like this?" I ask. "All Grounders are." she says. "And I never knew." I say. "We prefer to keep it a secret." she says. "Why?" I ask. "Because." Lexa looks around. She leans in. "You must keep this a secret." she says. "Why tell me?" I ask. Lexa gives another shrug. "I was hoping that if I told you this then you would... would..." she looks down. "I don't know." she mumbles. 

"Who else knows?" I ask getting Lexa out of the situation. "Raven knows. Octavia does too. I think your mom. Maybe Kane." Lexa says. There's a not so awkward silence. "Let's get back to camp." Lexa clears her throat. Nodding I stand up. "Is this why you couldn't teach me your way of hunting?" I ask. Lexa nods. She stands up and we head to camp. "Where were you!" Abby rushes over to me. "I needed air." I say. "Tell someone if you're leaving." she growls. A kiss is placed on my forehead. "I was worried sick." she says. I look through the corner of my eye and at Lexa. The corner of Lexa's mouth pulls up into a smile. I see sadness in her eyes as she watches my interaction with my mom. 

"Stop it mom." I groan escaping Abby. "I'm not a kid." I wipe the kiss. "You'll always be a kid to me." Abby says. Rolling my eyes I notice Lexa is gone. Where has she gone? And why the hell is she so quiet!

(Four Days Later)

"What ya thinking about Griff?" Raven asks. I look at my best friend. She sits on the bed fiddling with a watch. "Nothing." I say. "It can't be nothing." she says. "You've been spacing out for a few days now." she says. "Dammit." she curses as a screw goes flying. Raven sets the watch down and looks at me. "What's going on?" she asks. "I went on a walk with Lexa." I say. "Oooh. Do tell." she says. "Nothing happened." I say. "No kissing?" Raven asks. "Kissing?! Ew! No!" I gag at the thought. Raven eyes me before asking, "what happened". "She took me to a cliff." I say. "I could see the stars clearly." I say. "Sounds like a date." Raven mumbles. "Anyways, she revealed that she's some wolf hybrid." I say. "About time." Raven stands up. I watch as she gets on all fours and looks for the screw. Spotting the screw she says, "Anya must've persuaded her". Raven has her chest to the ground as she reaches under the bed. Her ass sticks up in the air. "How do you know?" I ask. I lean over the bed and look down at Raven. "Anya basically tells Lexa what to do." Raven looks up at me. She hit our heads together. Rubbing my head I sit back. 

"How do you know all this?" I ask. "Just do." Raven shrugs and sits back down. "I overhear them talking sometimes. Apparently Anya wanted Lexa to tell you so you would trust her." Raven eyes the screw. "Maybe if you trust Lexa then you'll be easier to control." Raven absent mindedly says. "To control?" I ask. Raven nods. "Did... did they say that?" I ask. "Not exactly." she looks at me. "But it's all about control with Lexa." she says. "But hey." Raven spits on the screw. "What do I know?" she asks with a shrug. She wipes her spit off with her shirt. 

Someone knocks on the door. "It's open." I say. Lexa walks into the room. "Clarke." she says. "Commander." I say. "I... I would like to talk to you." she says. Raven looks up from what she's doing. Sighing I stand up and leave the room. I follow the Commander to a room. The door closes behind me. "Where were you earlier?" Lexa asks. "Wandering around." I say. "Where were you supposed to be?" she asks. "I don't know." I say. "What did I tell you to do?" she asks. "Something about watching children." I say. "Exactly!" Lexa faces me. "You had a job." she growls. "Just because you say to do it doesn't mean I will." I growl. Lexa glares at me. I look her straight in the eyes. 

"Why can't you just agree and save us this fight?" she asks. "Why can't you leave me alone!" I snap. I step towards her. "Ever since we came back from that cliff you've been watching me." I growl. I take another step. Lexa steps back. "I don't know who you think you are but you are no leader of mine!" I take another step. "It's like you have a crazy idea that you must know where I am! Like I'm some property of yours!" Lexa backs up closer to a wall. "Well guess what!" I back her against a wall. "I'm not! So you can fuck off and stop yelling at me for everything!" I look at her. Lexa bites her bottom lip. I don't know if she's keeping herself from saying something or if it's something else.

********

My eyes go from Clarke's eyes to her lips. I hungrily lick my lips as I continue down her body. I look back at her eyes when Clarke steps back. She's giving me space. "Sorry." she says. She looks down with a guilty look. "I... I don't know what came over me." she says. Something breaks inside of me at her apologizing. "I'll go watch the children." she mumbles. She turns and starts walking away. Reaching out I grab her wrist. It successfully stops her. "Lexa?" she looks at me. In one swift move I have my arm around her waist, lips on hers.

Translations:

Didn't use Trigedasleng in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ... that happened. This was NOT planned. I didn't know it was gonna end like that. I reread the chapter to see why I ended up typing it like that but I kinda like how it came out.


	29. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has finally made a move. Whether this move was smart or not? No one really knows. What has this kiss caused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this right after I published chapter 29. This is actually the part I removed from the 29th chapter, so I already know it's gonna be short but whatevs. Anyways I have family over on Friday - Sunday. I will be publishing on those days though. Just wanted to tell you guys in case one day I don't publish.

" **This** " = speaking trigedasleng

******** pov (point of view) change

********

Lexa lips are suddenly on my own. My eyes widen at the contact. It's a soft kiss. No wanting or anything. Slowly I close my eyes and sink into the kiss. I break the kiss and look back at Lexa. Lexa eyes me. Leaning in I capture her lips again. This time the kiss is more demanding. Not from me but from Lexa. She takes a step forward. Grabbing onto her shirt I allow her to lead me backwards. Without breaking the kiss Lexa lifts me up and onto the table behind me. Wrapping my arms around her neck I deepen the kiss. Someone clears their throat. Both Lexa and I break apart and look at the entrance.

"Are... are we interrupting something?" Raven asks. I can see Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya behind her. "We can leave." Anya says. I look at Lexa. She's glaring at someone in the group of five people. "I told them to come in." Lincoln says. Octavia glances at the Grounder. "Well do we leave or not?" Raven asks. Sighing I unwrap my arms. "What do you guys want?" I ask. Lexa glares at me. I ignore it and get off the table. "Well I wanted you to help me with making dinner but..." Raven glances at Lexa. "Your girlfriend looks like she's gonna kill me." she whispers. "She's not my girlfriend." I drag Raven and Octavia away. "Wait for me." Bellamy follows after us. 

"You and the Commander huh?" he drops a squirrel in the water. "Shut up." I say. "I thought you hated her guts." Octavia says. I don't respond. "Why were you kissing someone you hate?" Raven asks. "She kissed me." I mumble. "I don't know what came over me." I say. "All I do know is that it won't happen again." I say. Raven glances at Octavia. "You may not wanna hear this but I think the Commander has a thing for you." Bellamy says. "How would you know?" I ask. "Just do." he says with a simple shrug.

********

"Are we fingering whoever we see now?" Anya asks. "What's that mean?" I ask. I focus on the map. "You know what I mean." Anya says. I glance at my friend. "I'm guessing you kissed her." Anya says. "She droning on and on." I say. "So that means we kiss her?" Anya asks. "Can we focus?" I ask. "Sure. Sure." Anya says. She puts her hand on the map. I look at her. "Once you figure out your feelings and what your heart is telling you." Anya says. "I know my feelings." I tear her hand off the map. "I don't like the blondie. And my heart is telling me to forget her." I say. "Then why'd you kiss her?" Anya asks. "She wouldn't shut up!" I snap. "It's ok to move on." Anya asks.

"What?" I ask. "You're denying this because you're thinking of Costia." Anya says. "Don't... don't talk about her." I growl. "You think she's coming back. She's not." Anya says. "Shut up." I growl. "You have to move on." Anya continues. "She's dead. Costia is d-" Anya is cut off my hand loudly landing on her cheek. "I said shut up!" I yell. Anya smirks and rubs her cheek. "You'll have to excuse me,  **Heda**." Anya says. She leaves the room. I signal for Lincoln to follow. Once their gone a certain red head appears in my thoughts. 

********

"Why'd you do that?" Lincoln asks catching up. "Do what?" I ask. "You knew she was getting mad. Why continue?" he asks. "She needed to hear it." I say. "You got slapped." he says. "But she's thinking now. I know it." I say. "Why are you determined to get Clarke and  **Heda** together?" Lincoln asks. "She has to move on." I say. Lincoln catches my wrist. "Let go." I say. "You can't solve all her problems." Lincoln says. I look down. "You've been doing that since you were kids. She has to be independent." he says. "Some things she has to solve on her own." he says. "If I can help." I look at Lincoln. "Then I'll help." I tear my hand away. "Go check on the girls." I order then walk away.

********

Splashing water at Raven I say, "will you shut up about her". "What?" Raven asks. "You're liking Octavia when she talks about Lincoln." I say. "You're mad because you don't have a lover." Raven says. "I don't need a lover when I got you guys." I say. "That's sweet but we won't always be around." Raven says. "I can dream." I say. "What do you say about me?" Lincoln asks walking up to Octavia. "Nothing much." Octavia kisses his cheek. "Nothing?" he asks. "Just how awesome and handsome you are." she says. Lincoln smiles. "She bragged that you're bigger than a bull." Raven says. Octavia elbows her friend. "Am I fat?" Lincoln asks. "Down there." Raven says. She dodges Octavia. 

"I see your training is doing you good." Lincoln says. "You bet." Raven says. I watch as Raven and Octavia fight one another in the clearing. "Duck!" Anya calls out orders. "Raven! What are you doing!" she says. "Ignoring you!" Raven responds. She smirks at Anya. Octavia kicks at Raven. "Too soon!" Lincoln says. "Why aren't you training?" Bellamy sits by me. "I don't wanna learn." I say. "Why not?" he asks. "I'm better at sitting on the sidelines." I say. "Are you?" he asks. I don't respond. "You should talk to the Commander." he says. "I should." I say. "But?" he asks. "I-" I cut myself off when I hear something shatter. Raven and Octavia stop fighting. Everyone looks at the hut. "You asshole!" I hear someone yell.

"Harper... calm down." Monty backs out of the hut. Harper follows. "Don't tell me to calm down." she growls. "I'll support you." Monty says. "Both of us will." Jasper walks out of the hut. "You don't have a fucking say in this!" Harper yells at Jasper. "You took my man from me! My kids dad!" she yells. "Kid?" Bellamy asks. "Shhh." Raven silences him. "I can't raise a kid on my own." Harper says. "You won't be on your own." Monty says. "Shut up!" Harper chucks a glass cup at him. Guards have to hold Harper back. "Clarke!" Abby calls. Standing up I head into the med hut. Abby tosses a sedative to me. I inject it to Harper. "Thanks." Monty says. Turning around I slap him. "That's low." I say. Monty looks at me. "You better support her and that kid." I say. I wait for monty to nod before taking harper to the med hut. Before I walk in I catch a glimpse of Lexa looking at me through a window.

Translations:

Heda - Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was right. This chapter is super short. Hope you liked it. I don't know who guess Harper was pregnant. I kinda hinted at it.


	30. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no name for this chapter. Nor did I have a summary. Something random.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"What happened?" I ask knowing Anya is behind me. There's a few seconds of silence before she responds, "Just a little fight". "A fight? Was someone hurt?" I ask. "Don't know." Anya responds. Just a bland response. That's not like her. "Is there a reason why you're asking?" Anya asks. I look over my shoulder. "How's Clarke?" I ask. "You can ask her." Anya says. Deciding to change the subject I ask, "where is she". "Med hut." Anya says. "With?" I ask. "Harper." Anya says. Dammit. "Do you wish to speak to her?" Anya asks. "Would you stop responding like that?" I ask. "Like what?" Anya asks. 

"You know what I mean." I growl. Anya shrugs. "I'll have to find her another time." I mumble. "Or right now." Anya says. Anya turns to leave. "Just remember. She's in the med hut." she leaves the tent. 

********

"Who's that?" I ask looking out the hut window. "Who?" Raven walks over to me. "That woman." I say. "Oh, that's Nia. She's the Ice Nation's queen." Raven says. "So there's more?" I ask. "Yep." Raven says. "About... 11 more clans." she says. "What are their names?" I ask. "Pfft! I don't know. You'll have to ask Octavia." she says. "What's happening?" a voice groans from behind me. I look over my shoulder. "You're awake." I walk over to Harper. "What happened?" she asks.

"We had to sedate you." I say. "Is the baby ok?" she asks. "Yes." I say. "Why was I sedated?" she asks. "You were freaking out. We had to calm you down somehow." I say. Harper looks down at her stomach. "I don't know what I'm gonna do." she whispers. Raven opens her mouth but I quickly cover her mouth. "Don't." I mouth. "I should give up." Harper says. She looks at me. "I can still abort... right?" she asks. I don't respond. "Can I?"she asks. "Yes but-" the door suddenly opens. 

The Commander stands in the door way. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks. Raven glances at me. "Talk to Harper. Keep her calm." I whisper. I walk over to the Commander. "Do you need something?" I ask. "Feeling ok?" I ask. I put the back of my hand on her forehead. "You're not burning up." I whisper. "Are you hurt?" I ask. "I'm fine Clarke." she says. "Oh... then why  _are_ you here?" I ask. "I wanted to talk." she says. I glance at Harper. "But if you're busy then I can leave." she says. "I don't wanna be rude but could you? Maybe we'll be able to talk in a bit." I say. Lexa nods. 

Translations:

No translations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. I had to prepare this chapter for the next one.


	31. Note:

I changed Chapter 31. Instead of Clarke agreeing to talk with Lexa, she doesn't agree. I had to change this to fit Chapter 32. I'm sorry to those who were expected them to talk. It just can't happen. Not yet at least.

Edit:  
Next chapter has some sensitive content. Nothing too bad but others might get offended or angry. So this is a warning.


	32. It's Like It Never Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper isn't stable in the mind. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENSITIVE content. If suicide or the attempt of suicide is sensitive, makes you angry, or you hate it then skip this chapter. You've been warned.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

WARNING!

THIS CHAPTER HAS STUFF THAT SOME VIEWERS MIGHT GET ANGRY ABOUT

I turn around and walk back into the hut. "Raven?" I ask. Raven crawls out from under a table. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Looking for Harper." Raven says. She starts searching again. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I lost her." Raven says. "How did you lose her?" I ask. "I don't know." Raven says. "She's a pregnant woman. She couldn't have gone far." I say. "That's what you'd think." Raven says. "Harper!" she calls. "I looked away for one second. One fucking second!" I say. "I'm sorry!" Raven looks at me. "I got distracted. Maybe if you weren't flirting with you girlfriend then she'd still be here." Raven says. I decide not to respond. 

********

I watch Clarke walk back into the hut. Now what? A woman darts out from behind the hut. I watch as she runs towards the gate entrance. Who is that? The guards are pushed out of the way as she runs out of camp. "You're going crazy." I mumble to myself as I shake my head. The guards seem just as confused. 

"Where's Clarke?" Anya asks. I walk up to her. "She's busy." I say. "You didn't talk to her?" Anya asks. "She asked if we could talk later." I say. Anya doesn't respond. "Did you see that woman?" I ask. "Woman?" Anya glances at me. "She was running. Pushed the guards and ran right out of camp." I say. "I didn't see anyone." she says. "But I wasn't paying attention." Anya says. I look at what Anya is doing. "What  _are_ you doing?" I ask. "I'm making the food for lunch." Anya tastes some soup. "You?" I ask. "Yes me." Anya says. I cover my mouth as I hold back a laugh.

"Something funny, Commander?" Anya asks. "No, no nothing at all." I say. "Instead of laughing help me cut these carrots." she says. "Will do." I say.

********

"Octavia! Octavia, why are you mad?" Lincoln asks from behind me. "Just shut up." I growl. "What did I do? Is it because I scared the deer?" Lincoln asks. He runs to catch up. "No! It's not!" I snap. "Then what's wrong?" he asks. "Lincoln, I-" I'm cut off by Harper suddenly running past. Lincoln and I both watch her run. "Isn't she supposed to be knocked out?" Lincoln asks. "Don't know." I glance at him. "But something tells me she's not supposed to be out here." I say.

********

"Octavia!" Clarke runs up to Octavia. I follow after Clarke. "Did you lose Harper or something?" Octavia asks. "How'd you know?" I ask. "Have you seen her?" Clarke asks. "Yeah." Octavia eyes me. "She was running in the fore-" Clarke's out the gate before Octavia can finish. "est..." Octavia looks at me. Shrugging I notice she has a squirrel. "Need help skinning that?" I ask. "Yes please." Octavia says. 

"Hey you two." Anya greets when we walk into the open tent. "You cooking?" I ask. "Yep." Anya has me taste some soup. "It's good." I say. "You got squirrel." Anya says. "Need it?" Octavia asks. "Yeah. Do you mind skinning it for me?" she asks. "Raven volunteered to do that." Octavia holds out the squirrel. "Great." Anya nudges me. Grumbling I grab the squirrel. "Since you're not doing anything you can clean out the shed." Anya says. "What?!" Octavia looks at her in disbelief.

"Have you guys seen Clarke?" Commander asks. I look at her. "Yeah." I say. "She was running out the ga-" Commander is out the tent before Octavia can finish. The three of us stare where Commander used to be. "What is with everyone and running today?" Octavia says. "Don't know." I say with a shrug. "Must be important." Anya says.

********

ACTS OF SUICIDE ARE TALKED ABOUT IN THE NEXT PART

SKIP IF THIS MAKES YOU MAD, SAD, OR ANGRY (If you have suicidal thoughts, please talk to someone)

I ignore the branches that hit my face as I run. "Harper!" I call. I hear someone running a few feet in front of me. I speed up then stop when the noise is gone. "Harper?" I ask. I look around. "Harper!" I call. I hear someone crying. I bolt in that direction. A rock has me falling on my face. "Go away." Harper says. I look up to see Harper standing on the edge of a gorge. "Harper." I try to cut up but pain strikes through my body. I look behind me. My ankle is caught between two rocks. "Go away!" Harper cries.

"You don't wanna do this." I say. "You don't know what I want." Harper says. She looks at me. "My life is a living hell." she says. "It can get better." I say. "How do you know?" she asks. "I've felt like this before." I say. "When my dad died I felt like nothing matters. Like nothing good will happen again." I say. "How'd you get over it?" she asks. "I turned to friends, family." I say. "I talked to people." I say. "Did it help?" she asks. "Yes." I say. Harper takes a step towards me.

There's a scream then Harper is falling. "Harper!" I dash to her ingoring the ear breaking bone crack that comes when I rip my foot from between the rocks. I run to the edge and reach for Harper. I almost have her when a arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back. "Harper!" I scream. 

Translations:

There were none

Note:

For those who don't know why Raven and Octavia reffer to Lexa as Commander, but Clarke doesn't, it's because Clarke was told Lexa's name. Raven and Octavia have no idea what Commander's name is. All they know is that they can call her Commander or Heda. I realized this might be confusing to some so I wanted to clear it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to kill off Harper. I kinda felt like she was a burden. Who knows how this death will effect people. I'm sorry to those who liked Harper. I didn't have plans for her anyways. Hope this chapter didn't offend anyone. I put 3 warnings. One in the top notes, two during the chapter. You were warned.


	33. End Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper has falln to her death. How will her death affect people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random but from the previous chapter when Harper is falling I thought of Bluestar falling into the river with the dogs. I don't know who reads Warrior Cats but while I was typing Bluestar popped into my head. It helped me imagine Harper falling. Just something random. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. XOXO

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Harper!" I kick and claw to get away from the person. The person prevents me from going to the edge. "Harper!" I scream. "Let me go!" I yell. I hit the person's arms. "She's gone, Clarke, she's gone." the person says. "No." I say. I push harder. "No!" I scream. The person stands up lifting me up as they do. Pushing against them I scream at the sky. I scream all the air away, as loud as possible. The person sits down. "Why?" I face the person as best as I can with them holding me. "Why'd you do that?" I angrily punch Lexa on the chest. She doesn't respond. "I hate you!" I shove her. "I hate you!" I yell. "I hate you!" I scream hitting her again. 

Lexa brings my head to chest. "No." I punch her chest. "No." I repeat. I try to push her away but she holds me in place. "You jerk." I say. "Go away." I say. "Go... away." I feel my punches getting weaker until they stop. Nuzzling into Lexa's chest I start crying.

********

I hold Clarke tighter as she starts crying. My fingers entwine in her hair. Clarke grabs onto my shirt and grips onto it as tears start flowing. Sighing I lean over to try to see over the gorge. I can't see anything. Shaking my head I nuzzle into Clarke's hair. "It's ok." I whisper soothingly. "I'm here. It's ok." I whisper. Two blue eyes peek out from behind golden locks of hair. Her eyes are red from crying. I lay a kiss on Clarke's forehead then start gently rocking back and forth. I start humming a gentle tune.

Clarke and I sit on the floor with me rocking back and forth for a few hours. Clarke has gone still. I lean back and look at her. Her eyes are closed, limbs limp. Did she fall asleep?

I notice her red, swollen ankle. "Shit." I whisper. I reach out and touch it. Clarke groans and nuzzle into me. Sighing I decide to check it later. "Here we go." I whisper to myself. I manage to stand up without moving Clarke too much. Her eyes open for a second before closing again. I walk over to the edge of gorge. I keep Clarke's head to my chest as I peer over the edge of the gorge.

BODY TALK AHEAD

SOME MIGHT THIS SENSITIVE

Harper lies stuck between two rocks. Her body gently moves as the water rushes by. Based on how her body is laid it looks like some things were broken. Maybe from the fall or something. Looking ahead I see a stream of red in the water. She's still bleeding. Maybe cracked her head on something. I see her finger twitch. A loud painful scream comes from her. She's alive?! I notice Clarke shift in my arms. 

I can save Harper or leave. I can see that she's in pain. Way too much pain. She would have to suffer if I saved her. Obviously she came here for a reason. Scanning the edge of the gorge I notice the rocks a little loose. I move Clarke so I'm holding her with one arm. Searching around I find a long, thick branch. I stab it between two loose rocks. " **Yu gonplei ste odon**." I say. I kick the branch causing the rocks to go falling. I watch the rocks fall. They loosen the rocks holding Harper. Some of the rocks fall on her. 

The current pushes Harper and the rocks down stream. Away from here. "Lexa!" someone yells from behind me. I turn around to see Anya, Raven, and Octavia. "There you guys are." Anya walks up to me. "Is she ok?" Raven asks. "She's fine." I say. "Just sleeping." I say. "Where's Harper?" Octavia looks around for the woman. She looks at me. I shake my head not wanting to say. There's a silence before Anya says, "I can take her". I take a step back and hold Clarke tighter. Raven glances at Anya. "I... I got her. But thanks." I say. Anya nods and starts walking.

********

**"Clarke. Clarke." someone says. Opening my eyes I feel water around me. I lift my head and look around. People stand in front of me. "Wells?" I whisper. "Harper!" I look at the smiling woman. She holds the hand of a little girl. I look at the man next to her. "Dad?!" I leap up and hug him. "Hey kido." he says. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "We came to see you." he says. I look around. I recognize some other people. Jaha, Charlotte, and Luna. They all smile and wave at me. Charlotte and Luna are playing a game with dice. Jaha is reading a book. I've never seen him so happy. "Where am I?" I ask.**

**"Just call this heaven." Dad says. We start walking. As we walk I notice the black area turns into buildings. The sky is clear. A few birds fly over our heads. People wave as we walk by. A Grounder kid walks up to me. She holds out a purple flower. "Thank you." I say with a nod. She nods and runs off. "Someone is waiting to speak to you." Dad opens a door. I walk in. Finn stands a few feet away. "F-Finn." I stutter. "Hey Princess." he smiles at me. I give him a quick hug before looking around. "We have to talk Clarke." Dad says. I look away from the vase I was studying. "About?" I ask. "Please, sit. We don't have much time." he says. I sit down.**

**"I can't be with you forever." he says. "What do you mean?" I ask. People appear behind him. "As much as I want to you have to let go of me." Dad says. I don't respond. "Of us." Harper says. "Of me." the little girl says. She hugs Harper tighter. "Finn?" I look at him. "Sorry Princess." he says. I look at Wells. "It was nice seeing you again." he smiles at me. I look at Jaha. "Tell my people I apologize." he says. "Who's supposed to be there for me?" I ask. "I have no one if you leave." I say. I stand up. "There's someone already here." Dad says. "Who?" I ask. "I can't say. That's for you to figure out." he says. "Dad." I say. He looks at the door way. Everyone does. Following their gaze I see the faint outline of a woman.**

**When I look back at everyone, their gone. "Dad?" I look around. The room starts turning to black. "Dad!" I call. "Don't leave me!" I desperately splash through the water. I'm suddenly falling deeper into an ocean. "Dad!" I gurgle out. As my eyes start to close a hand reaches out to me. I can't see the face of the person. I feel them pull me close. My head rests on their chest. "It's ok" is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.**

"Dad!" I bolt upright and look around. Raven's head shoots up. She looks at me. "W-where am I?" I ask. "In the med hut." she says. "Lexa." I say. I look around. "Lexa!" I say. I feel panic rush through me. "Right here." Lexa walks through the door. "Morning." she says. I find myself reaching for her. I move to get to her but she says, "don't". She walks over to me and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her neck. "Um..." Raven looks around. "What happened?" I ask. I look up at Lexa. "You broke your ankle. You can't put any pressure on it for at least... a month." she says. 

Images of the gorge come back. "Harper..." I look away. "Did you find her?" I ask. "I have people out searching." Lexa says. "Does Monty know?" I ask. "Yes." Lexa says. "And?" I ask. "I didn't stay for the conversation. He started crying." Lexa says. "Actually he started saying he was gonna kill you." Raven says. Octavia slaps her hand over Raven's mouth. "What?" I look at Raven. Raven shakes her head. "He thinks this is my fault." I say. No one says anything. "Does he!" I look at Lexa. Lexa nods. I force myself to move.

"Clarke." Lexa forces me onto the bed. "Let me go." I say. "You're not going anywhere." she says. "I'm going to talk to Monty." I say. "You're going to stay here." she says. "No! I'm not!" I force her hand away. I stand up. Pain shoots through me as soon as I put pressure on my ankle. I ignore it. "This can't be good." Raven says. The door of the room opens. The air is knocked out of me as someone punches me right in the stomach. There's silence in the room. "You bitch!" Monty breaks the silence. I look up at him. "How could you?" he growls. 

"How could I?" I ask. I glare at him. "How could you!" I yell. "You killed her!" I yell. "How!" he spits venom. "You had to cheat on her! You caused this!" I look him straight in the eye. "You just had to go gay." I say. "I'm sick of you and Jasper!" I yell. "Because of you Harper is dead! Because of you a little girl was killed!" I yell. Monty moves to punch me. The hit never comes. 

********

I look at Clarke. She's hunched over clutching her stomach. I look at the person that caused her the pain. Monty stands in the doorway.

He hit her. Her hit her. He hit her. He hit her! He HIT her! HE HIT HER! Hit, hit, hit, her!  **HE HIT HER!!!!**

When I eye the scene Monty is gonna hit Clarke again. Something snaps in me. Turning into a wolf I leap off the bed. I bite into Monty's arm. My teeth sink in. I hear him screaming in pain. Turning back to a human I bring my hind legs up and kick Monty in the stomach. He lands on his back. I turn into a wolf before I land back on the back. I leap at Monty and start attacking him. He tries to get me off. I rip into him with my teeth. One thought goes through my mind. 

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. SAVE CLARKE

I'm suddenly tackled over by someone. I bite at the person but freeze when I realize it's Anya's wolf. She looks down at me. She glances over her shoulder and at Clarke. Clarke looks at me with one emotion on her face. Fear.

Looking away I turn back to normal. I look at Monty. He lies motionless on the ground. Anya steps away from me. I get up and leave the hut. I hear Clarke calling my name. I don't go back in. I'll only make things worse if I do that. 

********

"What the hell was that?" Raven asks. I look at Clarke. She silently sits on the floor in w position. Her head hangs as she thinks over silent thoughts. "I have no idea." I say. I look at Monty. "Check for a pulse. I'll call Abby in." I say. Raven nods and gets by Monty. I ring the bell for Abby. Abby seems shocked by the scene she's met with. She knows better than to ask. I nod and leave the hut.

(A week later)

"Clarke has been asking for you." I lean against a tree. Lexa angrily tears apart a squirrel. "It's been a week." I say. Lexa faces me. "So!" she turns back to a human. "She knows I'm a monster!" Lexa yells. "Would Clarke be asking for a monster?" I ask. "Just go away." Lexa mumbles. She goes back to tearing apart a squirrel.

********

I hear the door open then close. "No luck?" I ask knowing it's Anya. "Sorry." Anya says. "Where is she?" I ask. "In the forest. Hunting." Anya says. "How'd you know she'd be doing that?" I ask. "She hunts to distract herself." Anya says. "Why won't she talk to me?" I ask. "I can not answer that." Anya says. "Why do you not answer questions you know the answer to?" I look at Anya. She shrugs and turns to leave. "Some things you have to find out for yourself." she leaves the room. 

(Later that night)

I slowly get out of bed. I make sure not to wake Raven up. She lies on the bed by me. She's a deep sleeper so there's not much to worry about. I leave the room and start walking. "Forest." I whisper. "Maybe she's in the forest." I whisper. I get to the gate entrance before having to sit down. I look into the forest. "Here I go." I whisper. I move to stand up. "How far do you think you're gonna get before needing help?" someone asks. I turn around. Lexa stands a few feet away. Her arms are crossed. Ignoring my ankle I run over and hug her.

"Anya told me you might be out here." Lexa says. She wraps an arm around my waist. "She knew I was out?" I ask. "Everyone did." Lexa says. "Why were you looking for me?" she asks. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." I say. "I'm fine. Now go back to bed." Lexa says. She unwraps her arm and turns around. I watch as she walks away. I sit down on the rock. She stops walking. "What are you doing?" she asks. "I'm not moving." I say. "Why?" she asks. "We have to talk." I say. "About?" she asks. "I don't know. How about everything?" I say. 

Lexa sighs and faces me. "Start talking." she says. "Why wouldn't you see me?" I ask. "I had no reason to." she says. "I wanted to talk." I say. "So?" she asks. "Were you avoiding me?" I ask. "Not exactly." Lexa says. "I think you were." I say. "I just didn't want to talk." she says. "Why not?" I ask. "Because." Lexa says. She's desperately trying to hold up her walls. Sighing I think of a new approach.

"Why did you hurt Monty?" I ask. "He hurt you." Lexa says. "That had nothing to do with you. Why do you care?" I ask. "A man shouldn't punch a woman." she says. "There's more than what you're saying." I say. 

Lexa doesn't respond. "Talk to me." I say. Still no response. Lexa only eyes me. "How's your ankle?" she asks. "Don't change the subject!" I snap. "Talk to me." I beg. Lexa steps back. "Please." I say. "There's no harm in talking to someone." I say. I walk over to her. I get close to her so we're a few inches apart. I can hear Lexa's heartbeat. "Please." I beg. Lexa adverts her eyes to the ground. "He hit you." she mumbles. "So?" I ask. "I..." Lexa looks up. "No one hits what's mine." she says. I step back. "What's yours?" I ask. Lexa nods. "What's that mean?" I ask. Lexa looks at me.

Her eyes are red. They shake as she looks at me. I watch as her eyes go down my body then back to my eyes. She bites her bottom lip. Her knuckles are going white from her gripping onto her pants. "What does that mean?" I repeat. "I-" Lexa is cut off by someone yelling my name. "Clarke!" Raven calls. She runs out of the hut and over to me. "You found her." Raven says. She looks at Lexa. Lexa nods. I think it's more than a simple yes nod. Maybe a 'thank you' nod. I thought Raven knew I was gone. Everyone knew. "Take it easy. Let's get you back to bed." she says. I decide to follow Raven. She helps me to the hut. Before I walk in,  I look over my shoulder. Lexa is looking at me. I look away as the words "what's mine" rings in my head.

Translations:

Yu gonplei ste odon - your fight is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke is punching Lexa she is not hitting her face. I didn't make that clear. TBH I didn't think it mattered. The bolded part isn't Trigedasleng. It's a dream... if that's what you wanna call it.


	34. Mount Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is off to the mountain... with a guest. What will be found in the mountain? Will old memories come back to the surface?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, coming up with chapter titles and summaries is getting harder. Like I said this story has no real direction. I make it up as I go. So I almost always write the summary and chapter title after I finish the chapter. Some chapter might not have a title. Heck! They might not have a summary. Who knows.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"She hasn't moved in days." Raven says. I look at Clarke. Clarke silently sits on her bed. She stares out the window of the room. "She's thinking." I say. "She's been thinking for the last 5 days!" Raven looks at me. "What's wrong with her?" she asks. I look down as I think about my answer. "She's confused." I finally say. "What's that mean?" Raven asks. I shrug. "Anya! Answer me." Raven says. "I have." I look at her. "But you know way more than you're saying." I say. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." I say. "What the hell does that mean?" Raven asks. "What do  _you_ think it means?" I ask. "I don't know." Raven says. "Maybe you do." I say. "Maybe you don't realize it yet." I say. Raven doesn't respond. She looks back at Clarke. "Give her time. She has a lot to think about. And a heart to sort out." I say. I leave before Raven can respond. 

********

"Any changes?" Octavia walks into the hut. "Nope." I say. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Something's up with Anya." I say. "Are you talking about the way she phrases things?" Octavia asks. "Yes." I say. "I noticed that too. Like why can't she just say it straight out? Instead of making it all some riddle." Octavia says. I shrug. "It's weird." I say. "Anyways, tomorrow I'm heading into Mount Weather." Octavia says. "Really?" I look at her. "Yeah. I'm under cover." Octavia says. "Lucky." I mumble.

********

Mount Weather?

**You should go. You need to get out of camp.**

I really do. But Lexa will get mad.

**Who cares?**

I do.

**What is she gonna do?**

Get mad.

**Someone being mad will not physically harm you.** **Besides, Lexa wants to protect you. Do you really think she'll hurt you?**

What purpose do I have in that mountain?

**An adventure. You might find answers to questions.**

How do you know? 

**Just do.**

"Clarke." Raven snaps me out of my head. "You have to drink something." she says. I look at the glass of water. "Thanks." I mumble. I take a few sips before looking back out the window. "Are you hungry?" Raven asks. "Where's Lexa?" I ask. Raven doesn't respond. No surprise. "Do you know?" I ask. "No." Raven stands up. "What about Anya?" I ask. "Won't say." Raven says. "Everytime I ask she says, "just wait. Just wait"." Raven says.

**You'll get to talk to Lexa if you leave.**

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lincoln asks. I lean against the wall of the hut. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Octavia says. I can see worry in her eyes. Also protectiveness. It's just her? What does she have to protect? "It's night time so you shouldn't be seen, if you're careful." Bellamy says. Octavia nods. "I was trained for this Bell, trust me, I know." Octavia says. "Just making sure." he says.

"Say you'll be ok." Octavia says. There's a few seconds of silence. Raven nudges me. I look at Octavia. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I say. "How's your ankle?" she asks. "Swollen. But fine." I say. Octavia walks over to me. She hugs me. "I've asked someone to keep a close eye on you." she whispers. "Don't think of doing something bad." she whispers. "I won't." I respond. She leans closer. "There's a bunker that leads into the mountain." she whispers so only I can hear. I lean back and look at her. "Be safe." she kisses my forehead. Why'd she tell me that? I look at Raven. Raven winks at me. 

I watch Octavia leave with a few guards. "She's a fighter." Bellamy reassures Lincoln. Lincoln only nods. I look into the forest. My eyes land on a tree. "How long do you think she was listening?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. "What?" Bellamy asks. I point at the tree. "Do you not see it?" I ask. Anya smirks. She's being weird again. "Did you know?" I ask. Anya shrugs. 

********

"Lexa, don't freak out but... we can't find Clarke." Raven says. I spit out my food. "What?" I ask. "She was gone when I woke." Raven says. "You lost her?" I ask. "Sorry." Raven says. "How do you lose her!" I growl. "I don't know." Raven steps back.

I run around camp. "Clarke!" I call. I feel panic over flood me. "Dammit." I curse. I don't know how many times I search the camp. "Clarke." I say voicing my panic. Anya looks at me. "She's probably fine." Raven says. I don't respond. I walk out of the gates. Anya grabs me stopping me from walking. "If she is out there. Let her be." Anya says. "She's hurt!" I say. "She has to do this." Anya says. "No, she doesn't." I say. "Yes she does. You can't protect her forever." Anya says. 

(Next Day)

"She should be back." Lincoln says. "Open the gates!" someone yells. We all look at the gates. "Open the gates!" they yell again. Two people come into view. "Open the gates!" the person screams. As they get closer I recognize Clarke and Octavia. The guards start opening the gates. Clarke and Octavia run into the gates. About 5 people stop at the gates. "Clarke!" I run over to the blonde. She grabs onto my shirt. I search her over for any sign she's hurt. "What is wrong with you?" I ask. I look at Clarke. Fear has her shaking. "T-t-they." she struggles to get out a sentence. "Hey." I hug her. "It's ok." I say laying a kiss on her head. "N-n-no." she says. She looks up at me. "What happened in there?" I ask. 

********

(Previous day)

"Here." Octavia passed me a walkie talkie. "We'll talk through that. I'll go one way. You go the other." she says. I nod and start crawling. As I crawl through Mount Weather, I talk to Octavia. I don't see anything too bad. There's a room for daycare kids. They all talk and play. A couple talk about their future. One woman is crying about her now dead dad. I scream as the vent suddenly breaks. I land in the middle of a group of people. They all look at me. The whole room is dead silent. "Octavia." I whisper into the walkie talkie. "You looking for her?" a guy pushes Octavia forward.

"What brings you two hear?" the man asks. He paces in front of Octavia and me. His hands behind his back as he does so. "I haven't seen you around." he says. "Spying on us?" he asks. He stops in front of me. "You seem familiar." he says. A guard walks up and starts talking to him. "We have to leave." I whisper. "Are you crazy?" Octavia looks at me. "Yes, you?" I ask. "How do we leave?" she whispers. "Just run." I say. I look at an open vent. "There." I say. Octavia and I start crawling when the man turns his back to us. "Hey!" someone yells. "They're escaping!" they yell.

Standing up, I run to the open vent. Octavia is quick to crawl behind me as soon as we're in. The vent dips down sending us sliding down. "Get those two!" a man yells. I land in something wet. Octavia lands by me. "What the..." I look around. Bodies hang around us. All of them dripping blood. I look under me. A pile of dead people lay in a pile. "Octavia!" I scream and jump off the people. "What is this?" Octavia stands up. "Help us." someone groans. "Help us." more voices say. I look around. People in cages look at us. "Where are we?" I ask.

I walk over to a cage. It holds two females. They have drawings on them. "Are you  **Trikru**?" I ask. " **Trikru, Trikru**." she says. "Must be." Octavia looks around. "They all are." she says. "That explains the disappearance of Lexa's people." I say. " **Heda! Heda! Heda!** " The people start cheering. "Clarke, we have to leave. They're gonna catch the attention of everyone." Octavia says. "We can't leave without them." I say. "We have to." Octavia pulls on my arm. Pulling away I kick at a cage with 5 people. I do this until the cage opens. "Are you serious?" Octavia asks. "Yes." I say. They all climb out. 

"What do we do with 5 people?" she asks. "Take them back to camp. Ask them things." I say. Octavia sighs. "Fine. But first we have to leave." she says. I smile.

********

"I can't believe this." I mumble. "We're almost out." Clarke says from behind me. The 5 people follow. "Almost." I whisper. I see the sunlight shining through a hole. "Get them!" someone yells from behind us. I turn around to see a group of mountain men. "Run!" I say. "Run!" I yell. Everyone starts running. I follow after them. "Octavia." Clarke stops. "What?" I ask. "There's a drop." she says. "So?" I ask. "It's a pile of bodies." she says. "Jump." I push her. 

********

My arms flail as I fall. I land in a lake of blood. I hear 6 more splashes. "Run! Don't stop running!" Octavia says. We all start running again. I can hear everyone behind me. 

(Current Moment)

"That's what happened?" Lexa asks. I nod. "Clean those 5 up." Lexa tells a guard. They nod. I notice one woman looking at Lexa. Lexa is too focused on me to notice. I follow Lexa to a private room. "Undress." she says. Sighing I nod and undress. Lexa helps me into the water. "Did you see the bodies?" Lexa asks. I nod. "What did they look like?" she asks. "They were all messed up." I say. "Some of them were Grounders. Others were... my people." I say. Lexa growls but doesn't say anything. 

"Why'd you save 5 people?" Lexa buttons up my shirt. "Why not?" I ask. "How's your ankle?" she asks. "Good." I say. "If you keep on running on it, it won't heal." she says. "I'm well aware." I say. "Then stop doing it." Lexa says. "I can't." I say. "Why?" she asks. "I have to do something." I say. "You don't have to." Lexa braids my hair. "Why are you taking care of me?" I ask.

Lexa's hands freeze. After a moment or so she starts braiding again. "What do you mean?" she asks. "You're so cold and mean to everyone. But to me you're always comforting and understanding." I say. "Am I?" Lexa asks. "Yes." I say. "I couldn't answer that if I wanted to." Lexa says. She turns me around. "There." she says. I look up at her. Our eyes meet. Lexa looks down at me. She tucks hair behind my ear. Her thumb gently rubs my cheek. Closing my eyes, I nuzzle into her hand. When I open my eyes again Lexa is a little closer. She leans in and lays her lips on mine. It's a quick peck that I wish lasted longer. 

"Maybe I have a weak spot for you." Lexa says. Anya walks into the room. "Um..." she eyes the situation. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks. "Yes." Lexa growls. "No." I smile. Lexa glares at Anya. "Someone is requesting to see you." Anya says. "Who?" Lexa. "One of the 5." she says. Lexa nods. Anya smirks at Lexa. "Get out." Lexa says. Chuckling, Anya leaves the room. I look at Lexa. "Wanna come with me?" she asks. "You bet." I say. 

I follow Lexa out of the tent. A woman with red hair and blue eyes stands by Anya. Lexa freezes. Anya looks at Lexa. Lincoln keeps his eyes down. "You ok?" I ask. "I..." Lexa takes a step forward. "Costia?" she asks.

Translations:

Trikru - Tree People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I made Anya a character who observes things and notices things others don't. Thanks to this skill of hers, she knows answers to most, if not all, questions people ask. But just because she knows them doesn't mean she'll say them. It's like she leaves the person to find out themself. Maybe she's afraid of that it will change the future or something. I don't know. Maybe I should write something about how I see the characters, and how I write them. That way people are less confused.


	35. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just how I view the characters.

This is how I make the 100 characters in my series. They might be far from what they are in the tv show, or they might be exactly like what they are in the tv show.

Clarke:

I see Clarke as of course, a blonde with blue eyes. But I aslo see her having a skinny like body. Not rib showing but not too far from that. I don't know. I've watched the 100 plenty of time but still. Just in my imagination she's like that. Personality wise she's outgoing. Doesn't really think about major decisions. She kinda wants to do everything and find out about everything. I think she's like this because everyone kinda babies her. They feel like someone has to watch her. But while I'm writing Clarke I feel like she's kinda timid and shy at times. Like she's cautious of her surroundings. Age wise I would say Clarke is the youngest. Maybe that's why everyone feels like they have to protect her.

Raven:

I've always felt like Raven would be a month or two older than Clarke. She would feel a deep protection for Clarke. Like it's her job in life to keep her safe. I would say Raven is kinda flimsy. She likes to fiddle with something at all time. I don't add this when writing but Raven is almost always fiddling with something. You can find out a lot about Raven by watching her hands. I would say she's the second youngest. 

Here's a list of youngest to oldest:

Clarke  
Raven  
Monty  
Octavia  
Lexa  
Jasper  
Anya  
Bellamy

Monty:

Monty is kinda mean. He turns to science and math for the strangest things. He doesn't believe in hope and faith. 

Jasper:

Jasper doesn't give a shit about anyone. Ever since his mom died. I would say he's like the typical girly, gay guy thing that you would see in modern family. 

Octavia:

Octavia is determined. I can see her having some muscles. She's kinda full of herself. Thinking she can do anything. And she definitely has bottled anger that she lets out on other. 

Lexa:

I imagine her have abs and all that. Definetly strong but also someone that hides her emotions. She kinda shows her love and care through a weird way. With Clarke she lets her guard down and trusts her. She protects Clarke from afar. No matter where she is she has her eye on Clarke. To me she never really had feelings for Costia. Costia was a fuck buddy or something. 

Bellamy:

I absolutely hate this guy. To me he thinks he's all that. Like he's the hottest or something. I don't like to write about him. I don't like Murphy. I don't like Bellamy. I actually thought of killing Bellamy off but decided against that. He might come in handy in the future. 

Anya:

I'm just gonna copy and paste what I said from the previous chapter. I made Anya a character who observes things and notices things others don't. Thanks to this skill of hers, she knows answers to most, if not all, questions people ask. But just because she knows them doesn't mean she'll say them. It's like she leaves the person to find out themself. Maybe she's afraid of that it will change the future or something.


	36. Rising Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia showing up might have been a bad idea. Clarke is the one that saved her.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

*******

"Costia?" I ask. The woman nods. "H-how?" I ask. "You died." I say. Costia shakes her head. She runs over and hugs me.

********

I have to step away when Costia hugs Lexa. Do they know each other? I look at Anya. Anya looks away. I know she's not going to say anything. Jerk. I watch Lexa interact with Costia. She's hugging her as she nuzzles her hair. A weird purr like noise is coming from her. They seem like past lovers. I should let them be. I walk over to Raven. "You ok?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. "You sure?" she asks. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask. She shakes her head. Now that I think about it, I feel like my heart is breaking a million times.

I'm fine. I'm fine. I have to tell myself to smile and think happy. "I'm gonna help with dinner." I say. "Need help?" Lexa asks. "No!" I snap. I turn and leave. I stare down at the potatoes I'm supposed to be cutting. "You're crying." Anya wipes a tear. Without thinking, I hug her. "What's wrong?" she asks. I shrug. "Is it because of the woman?" she asks. I nuzzle into her without responding.

(A Few Days Later):

"Clarke!" Raven waves me over. I walk over to her with my plate. I freeze when I see Lexa and Costia. Lexa looks at me. "Actually... I have to help my mom with something." I say. "You sure?" Raven asks. "There's a spot by me." Lexa says scooting over. I quickly walk away not caring to respond. "Clarke?" Abby looks at me. "Hi." I say. "Aren't you gonna eat with your friends?" she asks. "Nah." I say. "Well you're just in time." she says.

I scrub my plate at the sink. "Things have changed." someone says. I look up. Costia smiles at me. "I wanna thank you for saving me." she says. "No problem." I say. She nods and walks away. I have no reason to hate her. Lexa can do what she wants. I've been through this once. I can survive another time. I leave the wash room to find Octavia. She's sitting on a log. My friends sit by her. "Clarke." Octavia looks at me. "Yes?" I ask. "C'mere and talk to me." she says. I walk over and sit by her. In the circle is Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Lexa, Costia, Bellamy, and Murhpy.

"I actually had to ask you something." I say to Octavia. "Yeah?" she asks. "I was hoping you could show me how to hunt." I say. "Today?" she asks. I nod. Octavia opens her mouth to say something but Lincoln interrupts. "She can't." he says. "But Lexa can." Raven says. I look at Lexa. She's whispering to Costia. "She seems busy. I'll ask Kane or someone." I say. "Lexa." Anya says. Lexa looks at Anya. "Will you take Clarke hunting?" Anya asks. Lexa looks at me. "It's fine." I say. "I'll just find someone else." I stand up. I start walking away. "I can do it." Lexa says. I stop walking. 

"Why?" I ask. I look at her. "I have free time." she stands up. "I wanna come." Costia says. "The more the merrier." Lexa says. I glare at Anya. She's looking at Costia. I don't think she likes Costia. Based on the look everyone's giving the girl, I don't think anyone likes her. I follow Lexa out of the camp. 

I get back to camp covered in mud. "What happened?" Raven asks. "She fell in mud." Costia says. "You pushed me!" I say. "Did not!" Costia says. "Yes you did!" I say. "You tripped over a rock." she says. "After you pushed me!" I growl. Costia growls back. "I wouldn't touch you." she growls stepping forward. "Yet you did." I step forward. We glare at one another. "Clarke." Lexa says. I don't bother looking at her. "Instead of yelling at everyone for your problems, why don't you get yourself cleaned up?" she asks. With a huff I turn to leave. "Bitch." Costia whispers. Out of anger I turn around and punch her in the face.

"Clarke!"

Translations:

No translations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through writing this I realized that I forgot all about Indra. What the hell happened to her?


	37. Rising Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose side is Lexa on? She'll have to decide soon

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

I walk around the forest. I secretly follow Costia as she hunts. Normally I would follow Clarke, but I want Costia safe. "Dammit!" Costia curses. She stands up and looks around. "Got ya." I hear Clarke say. Costia smirks and walks in Costia's direction. "Wow, you caught a squirrel." Costia says. Clarke nods. "How did you not get stuck in the mud?" Costia asks. "It was easy." Clarke says. "Tell me." Costia says. Clarke opens her mouth to say something but before she can finish, Costia is pushing her into the mud. Clarke screams as she lands in the mud. "You ruined the squirrel." Costia says. She picks the squirrel up and dips it in a nearby puddle. "Lexa!" Costia runs off from Clarke. I quickly walk over to Costia. 

"Yes?" I ask. "Look what I caught." Costia says. "That's amazing. So nice and big (😏 why am I so dirty)." I say. Costia smiles and nods. "Fucking bitch." I hear Clarke grumble. I walk over to her. "Why are you in the mud?" I ask. "Like you care." Clarke mumbles. "Need help?" I offer my hand. Clarke slaps my hand away and stands up. "She's just grumpy." Costia says. 

I watch Clarke and Costia argue about Clarke falling. I know what happened. I'm not sure if I should interrupt. I notice Anya looking at me. She glances at Clarke as though telling me to do something. I ignore Anya and continue watching. I notice the two are even closer. "Clarke." I say. I glance at Anya. I can't read her face so I decide to ignore her for the time being. Costia would probably whoop Clarke's ass. Clarke looks at me. "Instead of yelling at everyone for you problems, why don't you get yourself cleaned up?" I ask. I can see the anger run through Clarke. She turns away. As she turns Costia whispers something. I hear the word she whispers. Still not my place to step in. 

I look at Clarke expecting her to keep walking but instead Clarke punches Costia in the face. "Clarke!" 

********

I glare at Costia. Costia glances at Lexa. A smirk on her face when she looks back at me. Lexa is quick to get in my way before I can punch her again. "What the hell!" Lexa basically yells. "She-" I'm cut off. "I don't give a shit!" Lexa growls. I step back. "Just go away!" she yells. I can see Costia wipe the corner of her mouth. "Go." Lexa says bringing my attention back to her. Sighing I turn and leave. 

********

I check Costia over. Tears are streaming down her face as I check. I lean in and whisper, "this is the last I'll protect you for something you did. Next time you're alone". Costia looks at me. I see shock on her face. I ignore it and clean her up. The sound of glass breaking has me looking at Clarke's hut. All her friends are looking at the hut. A loud scream has panic running through me.

"Is she ok?" I ask. "She's letting out steam." Raven mumbles. I ignore the dirty look she's giving me. "Here." Anya holds out some towels. I look at her with slight confusion. "Go talk to her." Anya says. Raven scoffs from behind us. "She's the last person Clarke will want to see." Raven says. Anya slaps the back of her head. "Thanks." I take the towels and head to the hut.

********

"Are there no more towels?" I whisper to myself. I search the cabinets. "I brought more." someone says from behind me. I recognize that voice. "Thanks but no thanks." I growl. "So you gonna walk around like a brown turd?" Lexa asks. "What do you want!" I look at her. "I just wanted to see if you needed the towels." she says. "I don't! Now leave!" I say. She puts her hands up and turns to leave. "Clarke." she says. "Leave!" I yell. "I understand Costia pushed you and all that but that gives you no right to hurt her. Harm her again and I will become your enemy. Not only that but I will hurt you." she says. She tosses the towels on the bed and leaves. 

I lie on the bed. Tears roll down my face. My eyes are painfully screwed shut. 

(Next Day)

"You coming to breakfast?" Raven asks putting on pants. "Nah." I say. "Not hungry?" she asks. I nod. "Well I'm going hunting with octavia afterwards. Wanna come?" Raven asks. "No thanks." I say. Raven nods and leaves the hut. I get out of bed and take a quick bath. After bathing and dressing, I look out the window. I can see the forest from where I am. Two wolves run by. Looking closer I see a black wolf and brown wolf. The black one playfully leaps onto the brown wolf. I watch as they play wrestle. I have to look away when the black wolf and I meet eyes. I sit on the edge of my bed. 

Was that Lexa?

A few minutes pass before I open the hut door to leave. I'm met by Lexa standing at the door. "Hi." she says. I push past her and start walking. "Clarke." Lexa turns and follows me. "Go away." I speed up. "Clarke, can we talk?" Lexa asks. "I don't want to get hurt." I respond. I speed up even more. "That's what I want to talk about." Lexa says. I don't respond. "Will you stop walking?" she grabs my wrist causing me to stop. "Let go." I say. "Look at me." she says. "Let. Go." I growl. "Look at me!" Lexa commands. I look at her through the corner of my eye.

"Can we please, please talk?" she asks. "There's nothing to say." I try to pull away. Lexa grips tighter. "Please." she begs. "Let go!" I pull on my wrist. To my surprise Lexa lets go. I walk away from her. 

(I left for an hour and forgot what I was writing. I reread the chapter over and over again. Truth be told I was planning what I wanted a future mature scene to be)

"Where you going?" someone asks. "Go away." I say. "I just wanna talk." Costia steps in my way. "What do you want?" I growl. "Woah, I wouldn't look so mean. After all... she's watching." Costia says. I look around. Lexa is looking at us. "She's protecting me. Remember?" Costia asks. "What do you want Costia?" I ask. "I just wanted to warn you to stay away from Lexa. I you don't then all I have to do is say one thing and you're dead." she says. "Is that a threat?" I ask. "Maybe." Costia shrugs.

"I don't have time for this." I try to walk around her. She side steps to block me. "Move." I growl. "Am I understood?" Costia asks. "Yes." I say. "Good." she steps out of the way. I walk around her. She grabs my wrist. "Oh and, I'll be using your room." she says. "For?" I face her. Costia only smirks and walks away. I hate her. I grind my teeth as I watch her walk away. She walks over to Lexa who welcomes her with open arms. I look away and head to the forest. 

********

I turn away from Anya as I turn to watch Costia. She walks up to Clarke. I can tell Clarke doesn't want to the red head. When they finally stop talking, Clarke is angrily holding her shirt. I can see her rubbing her teeth together. Costia wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. Is Clarke ok? Clarke walks out of the gates and to the forest.

"Have you seen Clarke?" Raven walks up to me. "She's not back?" I ask. "No. I'm worried, it's getting dark." Raven glances at the sky. "She's probably clearing her mind." Anya says. "For that long?" Raven asks. "She has a lot to think about." Anya says.

********

I sit on a log looking at my ankle. I honestly forgot about it. "I have to get back to camp." I try to stand up. I fall back to the ground. "Shit." I curse. I hold my ankle and rock back and forth. Pain spikes from my ankle. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" I chuck a rock. Now what? I look up at the now darkening sky. Hugging my knees, I close my eyes.

**"What are you doing here?" someone asks. I turn around to see Dad. "I thought you left me." I say. "I was going to but the person I was counting on... left." he says. "Who's the person?" I ask. "You'll see. In time." he says. "I couldn't leave my baby girl alone in the forest." he says. "What do I do?" I ask. "What kind of question is that?" he asks. "A question meant for answers." I say. "What do you think you must do?" he asks. "Get back to camp." I say. "Then get back to camp." he says putting his hands in his pockets. "Do you think I haven't been trying?" I ask. "No, I do not." he says. "At least not as hard as you can." he says.**

**"What does that mean?" I ask. He turns and starts walking. "A part of you wants to stay in that forest." he says. "Why would I want that?" I ask. "I don't know." he says. "Is there something at camp that you don't wanna face? Maybe see." he says. He walks out of view.**

My eyes fly open. I have to get up. I screw my eyes shut as I force myself to stand up. I use the trees to lean against as I start walking. When camp comes into view someone runs up to me. "What's wrong?" a voice asks. "Lexa." I whisper. "She's not here." the voice becomes more clear. "Lexa." I repeat. "I can go get her." Raven says. "Le... xa." everything goes black.

Translations:

none

Note: 

I don't know if it's summer for you guys but my house is burning up. I'm on the second floor, hot air rises, so I'm suffering. That's why this took so long to post. I would leave my room for an hour every 30 minutes just to cool off. But hey, I managed to post 4 chapters and 1 random chapter. I'm getting better at this thing.


	38. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a summary. Sorry.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

********

"Bu-" Raven runs through the door cutting Costia off. "Lexa." Raven pants. "Yes?" I ask. Raven takes in some air to say, "Clarke needs you". "She's here?" I ask. "Just got.... back." Raven bends over grabbing her knees. "I.. I need to run m... more." she pants. "Where is she?" I ask. "Med", is all Raven says. I stand up and quickly slip on a pair or pants. "Ew... what were you doing?" Raven asks. "Shut up." I say. I run out of my tent. Someone grabs my wrist.

I turn around to see Anya. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I can't let you go." Anya says. "Anya, Clarke needs me." I pull on my wrist. "No she doesn't." Anya says. "I don't know what's wrong with you but you've had me ignoring Clarke for days." I say. Anya doesn't respond. "I'm not sure if this is one of your experiments but I'm not a rab lat!" I pull my wrist away. I turn around so fast that I almost fall. I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Anya!" I yell in frustration. "Please, I can't lose you." Anya says. "You're not losing me!" I hit her arms. I don't think about my moves as I hit her. "I lost you to Costia." she says. "So this is about jealously?"  I ask. I stop hitting and look at Anya. "You're jealous of Clarke." I say. "I've been with you since birth. I've gone with your stupid and crazy plans. I had to kill my own father for you." she says. "But not once have I gotten a thank you Anya, I appreciate you Anya." she says. "You've always ordered me around. Ignored me." she says. "Then some blonde comes into your sight and you're all over her." she says. "What's so special about her?" she growls.

"Everything." I say. I push out of Anya's arms and run to the med hut. Abby looks at me. "About time you got here." she says. I run over to Clarke and hug her. "God, you have a problem." I say. I kiss Clarke's forehead. Clarke looks up at me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on." I say. I can see slight worry in Clarke's eyes. "I'll leave you two be." Abby stands and leaves the hut. "She's not with you." Clarke says. "No, she's not." I say. "It's just us." I add. 

********

"I'm sorry." I look down. "For?" Lexa sits on the bed. I notice she keeps hold of my hand. "For being rude to Costia." I say. Lexa chuckles. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head. "It's just... Costia probably deserved being punched. She did push you in the mud." Lexa says. "You knew?!" I look at Lexa in shock. "Yeah." Lexa says. "Then why did you get mad at me?" I ask. "To be honest, I was trying to push you away." she says. "Well it worked." I say.

"I knew I had feelings for you so I figured I could use Costia to get away from you. I also thought Costia was the one." Lexa says. "Feelings?" I ask. "Hmm?" Lexa looks at me. "You said you had feelings for me." I say. "Did I?" Lexa asks. "Yes. You did." I say. "I don't remember saying that." she says. "I heard it." I say. "I think you're putting words in my mouth." she says. "No, I'm not." I say. Lexa smiles and looks at me. "Yes Clarke. I have feelings for you." she says. "Most people do. What feelings do you have?" I ask. "I'll tell you when a million people aren't eavesdropping." she says. 

********

"What's going on?" Raven whispers. She climbs over me. "I don't know." I respond. "Your on my hand." Costia whines. "Shut up!" Anya snaps.

********

Lexa stands up and opens the door. My friends all fall over and into the room. "Hi." Octavia says. "You guys suck at being quiet." Lexa says. "Well what feelings do you have?" Raven asks. Lexa only shrugs. She sits back down. Now she won't say? I notice Costia standing by Anya. Costia's glaring at me. She silently walks over to me. "How's your ankle?" she asks. "I can't feel it." I say. She glances at Lexa. "My mom numbed it. Said I would feel a lot of pain." I say. Costia reaches out. "What'd you do?" she asks.

(What did Clarke do? Ugh, school is messing with my brain).

"My foot was stuck between a rock (had to look at past chapters). I broke the bone." I say. "Why were you stuck?" she asks. "I..." I glance down at my lap. "I had to help my friend." I say. "Really? They must be grateful." Costia says. "I like to think that." I say. "Did you help the person?" Costia asks. "I was close when... when the rock gave out." I say. Costia doesn't respond. She nods seeming to know I no longer want to talk about it.

"When can she leave the bed?" Raven asks. Lexa shrugs. "Never." she says. I look at Lexa. "You've been using your using ankle against Abby's rules." she says. "I had my reasons." I say. Lexa cracks a smile. I move to get up to get closer to Lexa. She comes to me. "Don't make me hold you down." she threatens in a jokingly way. "You wouldn't." I say. "Wanna bet?" she leans forward. "What's on the line?" I ask. "What do you want?" Lexa rests her forehead against mine.  "Don't you have a meeting?" Costia asks. Lexa looks at her through the corner of her eyes. They keep eye contact for a second before Lexa nods. "Thanks." she mumbles.

"Anya will be staying here to make sure you don't get out of bed." Lexa whispers in my ear. "Dammit." I curse. She leaves the hut with a smile. I notice Costia follows after her. "Does she actually have a meeting?" I ask. Anya doesn't respond. She sits on the chair by me. I notice the way Raven is eyeing Anya. What happened?

(Next Day)

"Can't I leave to eat?" I ask. "I haven't asked Abby." Lexa says. She sits on my bed with a plate. "Did you get me something?" I ask. "Sorry, no." Lexa says. "So you're gonna eat in front of me?" I ask. Lexa stabs a piece of meat. "Here." she holds out the piece. Leaning forward I bite into the meat. "Better?" she asks. I nod. Lexa smiles and bites into a piece of meat.

"Why are you eating with me?" I ask. "Why not?" Lexa looks at me. "Wouldn't you rather be outside?" I ask. "I rather be with you." Lexa says. Why is she being so nice? "What happened to your girlfriend?" I ask. "I don't know what you mean." Lexa says. "Normally she's clinging to you." I say. "Not that. I don't know what you mean by girlfriend." she says. "You know. A girl, that you love." I say. "A mate?" Lexa asks. "What's a mate?" I ask. "It's someone you love that you end up being with. The person that will birth your pups." Lexa says.

"Is a mate someone you love or someone you force to have pups?" I ask. "Someone you love." Lexa says. "To my people, that's a girlfriend or boyfriend." I say. "Isn't a girlfriend a girl that is your friend?" Lexa asks. "No." I say. "Then why is it called a girl-friend?" Lexa asks. "That's a great question." I say. "I guess to us you would say 'she's my friend who is a girl'. A girlfriend is someone that you have a sexual or romantic relationship with." I say. "Same with boyfriend." I say. "So a mate." Lexa repeats. "Yes, a mate." I say. Lexa nods and bites into another piece of meat.

After breakfast Lexa leaves to wash the plates. I don't expect her to come back so I lay down facing the window. "Clarke." I hear the door open. "Oh sorry. Were you gonna sleep?" Lexa asks. "No." I roll over. "Just looking out the window." I say. "Cool." she sits on the chair by me. "What do you have?" I ask. "Cards. I figured we could play a game." Lexa says. "Don't you have things to do?" I ask. "Not really. I cleared my schedule." Lexa says. "Why?" I ask. "To keep you company." she says. When I don't respond she asks, "wanna play". "Yeah." I say. Lexa deals out cards.

********

"You promised she would be with me." Costia says. "Can anyone really keep a promise?" I ask. "You said you could." she says. "Plans got messed up." I say. "Stupid Clarke." Costia grumbles. "Trust me. Lexa will be yours soon." I say. "How do you know?" Costia asks. She stops walking and looks at me. "I just do." I say. "You better be right." Costia growls. "I am." I say.

Translations:

No translations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh who was Costia talking to? I bet you guys already know but still, oooh. 👻


	39. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up as Lexa makes it more clear as to who she loves. How will others handle this? Is Lexa aware who her real enemies are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that there's nothing BIG going on. I'm kinda focusing on developing relationships before moving on.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Anya! Anya!" Raven runs up to me. "Yeah?" I ask. "I found the coolest, biggest bird nest." Raven says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. It was huuuge." she extends her arms to try and show. "Show me." I say.

********

I look in the direction Raven and Anya walked away in. Why does she like Lexa if she has Raven? It's pretty obvious she likes Raven? "Maybe she can't let her go." I say to myself. Shrugging I put my hands in my pockets. I head towards camp as I hum a song. When I get to camp I hear, "how? How do you keep winning" come from the med hut. What's going on in there? "I've had training." a voice responds. As I walk closer to the hut I recognize the voices.

"That's no fair. Having me play a game you're good at." Clarke says. I peek through a window. "I could teach you." Lexa says. She looks at Clarke. When she does she has a smile on her face. Her eyes shine with something that I've never seen before. Jealousy and rage run through me. "Ok." Clarke says. She sits up with her leg sticking out. "Let me win one more time." Lexa says.

*********

"What? How?" I look at the card in shock. "Magic." Lexa says. "You bet it is." I say. She laughs and scoops up the cards. "You shuffle." she holds them out to me. "I have something to handle real quick." she stands up. I look up at her. "You coming back?" I ask. "Of course." she says. She ruffles my hair and walks towards the door. "Oh." she looks at me. "No cheating." she says. "I won't." I say. I smile a big smile at her. "You better not." she says. With that she leaves the hut. 

I stare down at the cards as I wait for Lexa to come back. I don't know where she went. It seems to be taking her awhile. 

**"She left." Finn's voice rings in my head.**

No she didn't.

**"How would you know?" he asks.**

She promised. She promised to come back.

**"Doesn't mean she has to." he says.**

What makes you think she's not coming back?

**"She went into a tent with Costia." he says.**

What?! I try to move but my ankle pain causes me to freeze.

**"You didn't hear this from me." Finn fades from my mind.**

I prepare myself for the pain I'm about to feel. I grind my teeth together as I force myself to crawl to the edge of the bed. I sit on the side of the bed that's closest to the window. Where has Lexa gone? I watch as the sun begins to set. Eventually the sun disappears behind the mountains. The sky is now dark with the moon in the sky. I wait a few more hours before giving up. I move the cards off the bed and lay down. 

**"What did I say?" Finn asks.**

"Go away!" I yell at the dead man.

There's no response telling me he's gone. I curl up careful not to move my ankle. She promised. I shake the thought from my mind. Nuzzling into the pillow I close my eyes.

********

"Costia! I have to go." I say. "No you don't." Costia steps in my way. "What do you want?" I ask. "I... I wanna talk." Costia says. "We've been talking for the last hour or so." I say. "But... but... we haven't talked about us." Costia says. "Us?" I ask. "Yes. Us." Costia says. "Talk." I say. "I don't know what's happened with our relationship, but we're mates." Costia says. "Since when?" I ask. "Before I was taken. The day before you promised to be my mate." Costia says. 

"Can we talk about this later!" I glare at Costia. "No!" Costia keeps blocking my way. The sun is now gone. The moon has taken it's place in the sky. I wonder if Clarke's ok. "Dammit." I growl. I run my fingers through my hair as I pace around. "I have to leave." I say. "Why?" Costia asks. "Clarke. She's waiting." I say. "I-" Costia cuts me off. "Enough! Enough about her!" Costia yells. I look at her. "Why do you only care about Clarke?" she asks. "A few days ago I was the center of your life." Costia says. "You threatened Clarke." she says. "Now suddenly all you care about is Clarke." she says. "Are you jealous?" I ask. "What, no." Costia looks down. "You are." I say. I step towards her. "What's wrong with me being with Clarke?" I ask. "You love Clarke? You guys are together?" Cotsia asks. "No, but say I was to date her... what would you do?" I ask. 

********

Costia suddenly falls out of the flap of the tent. She lands on her butt. A black wolf head pops out of the tent flap. "Anya." I grab Anya's sleeve. Costia looks up at the black wolf. The black wolf steps towards the woman. "Anya." I pull harder on the sleeve. The black wolf snaps at Costia when Costia tries to scoot back. "Anya!" I yank on the sleeve. Anya looks at me. I stare at the black wolf and Costia. Anya eyes the scene. Costia turns into a wolf and runs in the direction of the med hut. The black wolf runs after Costia and leaps at her. They both stumble to the ground. I can hear them growling at one another. "What's happening?" I ask. 

"Costia is fighting Lexa." Anya says. Lexa bites down on Costia and throws her. Costia is quick to get back up. "Why are they fighting?" I ask. Anya shrugs. The fight goes on for awhile before Costia runs into the med hut.

********

The distant sound of wolves arguing has me waking up. There's a loud bang as the door flies open. I sit up and look at the door. A wolf growls at me. A black wolf leaps and tackles the other wolf. They wrestle around the room. Anya and Raven stand away from the fight. The black wolf leaps onto the bed and stands over me. I look up at the wolf. It looks at me and sniffs my face. I feel it lick my cheek before looking back at the other wolf. Leaning forward I bend over to see out from behind the wolf. Reaching up I tangle my fingers up in the wolf's fur. The other wolf stares up at Lexa with fear. There's a growl before the wolf runs out of the hut. The black wolf faces me and licks my face. "What... what happened?" I ask. The black wolf turns into Lexa. "She was mad." she says.

Lexa continues to search me over. "I'm fine." I say. "You're shaking." she says. She grabs my hand. "It was scary." I say. "Sorry." Lexa kisses my forehead. She rubs her cheek against mine for a second before kissing my cheek. "Lexa." I whine when she keeps kissing my face. "Stop." I grab onto her shirt. Lexa continues covering my face in kisses. "I'm fine." I say. Lexa stops and puts her forehead against mine. "Anya." she says. 

"Yes?" Anya asks. "Go handle Costia." I say. "I want more guards around Clarke at all times." I say. Anya nods and leaves the hut. "I'm fine." I say. "I didn't ask." Lexa says. She gets off the bed and sits on the chair. "Why was Costia so mad? You guys are together." I say. "I didn't think you would hurt someone you're dating." I say. "I know I would never." I say. "I mean you don't hurt those you love." I say. "Your people are weird. I don't know if th-" Lexa's lips slam against mine.

I have to grab onto her shirt to not fall back. Lexa pushes her tongue into my mouth. "Mm." I tug on her shirt. Her tongue explores my mouth. I lean back hoping to break the kiss. Lexa only growls and deepens it even more. When she finally breaks the kiss, a string of spit hangs between us. I look at Lexa as I try to catch my breath. Lexa's eyes are slightly shaking. Her green is beginning to fade into red.

Translations:

no Grounder was spoken


	40. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clarke and Lexa get closer, two others do too. What secrets are they hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared at my computer for about 15 minutes. Why? I was deciding whether to make a love scene or not. I still haven't figured it out but I figured if I started typing then something will pop into my head. Who knows.

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

Lexa looks at me. Her eyes go down my body in a hungry way. Her tongue runs over her bottom lip. Not knowing what to do, I grab the blanket and cover myself with it. Lexa's eyes shoot to mine. I hug the blanket around me. I look down at the bed trying to avoid eye contact. I can feel Lexa's eyes on me. Lexa reaches out. I look at her hand wondering what's she's going to do. I hug myself tighter when her hand gets closer. To my surprise Lexa puts her hand on my cheek. I look up at her. "I have to do something." she says. She gets off the bed. Reaching out I grab her wrist.

"You're coming back, right?" I ask. "Of course. I'm going to get a bucket." she says. "Why do you need a bucket?" I ask. "I figured I would give you bath." she says. Why in bed? There's a bath? I let go of her wrist. "I'll be back." Lexa kisses my forehead. I watch her leave the hut. As soon as she's gone, I feel myself relax. What was gonna happen? Bringing my hand up I feel my lips. They were so soft. "Her eyes." I whisper. The green-ish, red-ish eyes flash in front of my face. A shiver runs down my spine. What was that? 

**I walk in a dark forest. "Dad!" I call. There's no response to my desperate calls. I can't see a human, nor can I sense a human. "Dad!" I call again. A twig snapping catches my attention. "Dad?" I turn around to face the person. Two green eyes look at me. "Hello?" I step forward. Lexa steps out from behind a tree. "Lexa?" I ask. I walk towards her. A growl rumbles through her throat. "Lexa?" I stop walking. Lexa shrinks to a black wolf. Her pelt blends in with the darkness but her green eyes stick out as bright as the sun. I look around for an escape. When I step back the green turns into red. Lexa stalks forward as though I'm a piece of prey. Lexa leaps at me hoping to snap her jaws around m-**

"Clarke? Clarke you ok?" Lexa snaps me out of my mind. I look at her. She stands a few feet away with a bucket. "You feeling ok?" she asks. "Y-yeah." I say. I look at the bucket. "What's that for?" I ask. "You'll see." she says. "Take off your shirt." she says. My eyes widen. "W-what?" I ask. "Take it off." she says. "No." I wrap the blanket around me even more. "We're both females. What do you have that I don't?" she asks. I shrug. "How am I supposed to know?" I ask. Lexa thinks about my question before nodding. "How about I take off my shirt?" she asks. I don't respond to her question. "If I do, then you have to too." she says. "Would you like that?" she asks. I nod. "K." she sets the bucket down. I watch as she takes off her shirt.

Her bra is weird. It doesn't have straps. It's like a bandage that wraps around her breasts. No wonder I thought she was flat chested. The 'bra' suddenly falls off and I'm face with Lexa's breasts. My face turns a bright red as I look away. "Your turn." Lexa says. She doesn't sound uncomfortable. Has she done this before. "R-right." I mumble. I let the blanket fall off my shoulders. It falls on my lap and around me, successfully covering my bottom half. With shaky hands I start undoing my buttons. My shirt falls off leaving me in a bra. I focus on something as I take my bra off. 

"Let me wet the towel then I'll start." Lexa crouches down. I use my arms to cover my breasts. Lexa sits behind me. "It might be cold at first. I tried to get the water warm." she says. "It's fi-fine." I say. I feel the rag on my back. A shiver runs down me. I hear Lexa chuckle. "Cold?" she asks. "S-sorta." I say. Lexa starts wiping down my back. It's silent as she watches my back. I don't wanna start a conversation. It might be awkward. 

"I need you to move your arms." Lexa suddenly says. "What?" I ask. "Your arms. They're in the way." she says. "Sorry." I move my arms. Lexa slithers her arms around me. One hand is on my stomach, the other one washes my chest. It slowly moves down to my breasts. I gasp at the sudden feeling. Lexa's hand freezes. "Sorry." she says. "It's... it's fine." I say. There's not an answer as Lexa starts washing again. I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder. Lexa suddenly licks at my neck. "L-Lexa." I try to move away. She holds me in place. "Sorry." she apologizes. Kissing up and down my neck, she drops the rag to cup my left breast. Whimpering I look at the brunette.

Her eyes are a dark red. They slightly shake as she looks at me. Without a word she kisses me on the lips. The kiss starts out gentle, but turns into a hungry, needy kiss. I gasp into her mouth when she pinches my nipple. Lexa breaks the kiss and looks down at my body. "Lexa." I pant. "Hmm." she kisses my shoulder. "Please." I beg. "Please?" she asks. I shake my head. She glances at me. "Please what?" she asks. "Please." I whisper. Lexa's right hand starts moving down my body. "I don't understand Clarke." she says. I feel myself get more nervous as her hand gets closer to its destination. "You'll have to explain." Lexa's hand shoots into my pants. She cups my area causing me to cry out. 

"What do you want Clarke?" Lexa's starts moving her finger. It moves between my folds. "Hmm." Lexa looks at me. I lean back against her as I grab onto the sheets. "I- ah!" my back arches off her. Lexa uses her free hand to lift my hand to her mouth. I watch as she wraps her lips around my finger. She bobs up and down on my finger. "You're wet." she says around my finger. Bringing my hand away I kiss her on the lips. I push Lexa back onto her back. Pain shoots up from my ankle. "You ok?" Lexa seems to notice my pain. Ignoring her I sit down on her stomach. Lexa pops her wet finger into her mouth. "Tasty." she smiles at me. 

I run my wet folds up Lexa's stomach then back down. She bites her bottom lip as she watches. Leaning forward I kiss Lexa's on the lips. While kissing her I manage to get my pants off. Lexa's hand finds her way down to my nether regions. I bite down on her lip as she rubs my underwear. I move my underwear inviting her in. I let go of her lip and look down at the red eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Lexa asks. I nod. "Is your ankle ok?" she asks. "It's fine." I say. I lean forward and kiss Lexa's neck. I start moving down when a finger slips into me. I bite down on Lexa's shoulder at the sudden feeling. Lexa runs her hand up and down my back. "Move." I beg. I don't have to say anymore as Lexa starts pumping her fingers. 

I sit on Lexa holding onto her hand. Sitting up she slips another finger in. "Ah!" I wrap my arms around the Grounder. "Move." she says. I go up and down on her fingers. I feel my mind beginning to fade. "Please." I beg. Lexa starts moving her hand. "Le-" I cry out as a wave of pleasure washes over me. My fingers curl up in Lexa's hair. I can feel her moving her fingers keeping the pleasure going. As my mind comes back I lie against Lexa's chest panting. "I have to pull them out." Lexa says. I shake my head with a "no". Lexa kisses my cheek as she pulls her fingers out.

"Can you move?" Lexa asks. I shake my head. Lexa gently moves me so I'm laying down. She licks at me. I put my hands on her shoulders to push her away. She only grabs my hands and keeps licking. "Sensi- sensitive." I say. "Stop." I beg. Lexa moves away from my area and looks at the sheets. "We'll need those cleaned." she says. I nod not wanting to talk about the sheets.

I have to move as Lexa takes off the sheets. "I'll have to get Zoe to wash these." Lexa says. I now sit hugging one leg. "You sure you're ok? You're... *cough* area... isn't sore?" Lexa asks. "It's fine." I say. "There was blood." Lexa says. "I was a virgin." I manage to stand up. "Ok, but tell me if you feel weird." she says. "I will." I say.

********

"I want my dam relationship!" Costia slams her hand on the tree. "You screwed it up." I say. "How?" she asks. "You just had to fight with Lexa." I say. "She cares so much for that... that blonde." Costia says. "You attacking her, did not help." I say. "I said to let me handle everything." I say. "You better get me together with Lexa." Costia growls. "Don't worry." I look at the red head. "I will." I say. "How?" she asks. "Let's just say I have plans." I say. "Not for Lexa, but for a certain blonde." I say. 

********

"Let's just say I have plans." Anya says. "Not for Lexa, but for a certain blonde." she says. Covering my mouth I look around. I have to tell someone. 

Translations:

No translations

Note:

They don't speak Trigedasleng anymore. Well at least not that often. And I forgot about Zoe. Did anyone else?


	41. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Lexa and Clarke together? Is Anya the person everyone thought she is? What's happening with Octavia? What does Costia plan to do?

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = thoughts

I walk around the camp trying to find someone to talk to. Everyone seems busy. Everyone has finished eating breakfast and are doing their daily things. I notice Octavia talking to Lincoln.

_She's been stressed recently. And mad. Mostly mad at Lincoln but she did yell at Abby yesterday. She's not mad at me though._

I walk over to my friend. "Raven." she faces me. "Yes?" I ask. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" she asks. "What about me?" Lincoln asks. "I can't look at you right now." Octavia growls at her boyfriend. "I..." I can feel the anger between them.

_They need some time apart._

"I guess." I say.

 _Plus, I can take this opportunity to talk to Octavia._  

"Seriously Octavia?" Lincoln asks. He looks at his girlfriend in shock and disbelief. Octavia doesn't both responding to her boyfriend, she drags me out of camp.

********

"Then you lay do-" the door bursts open cutting Lexa off. I look at the person that stands in the doorway. Costia eyes the scene as though looking for something to say. I look around too. Lexa and I put our clothes back on and clean everything up. There should be no evidence of what just happened. "What do you need Costia?" Lexa asks. "I... someone wants to talk to you." Costia says. "Who?" Lexa asks. "Indra." she says. 

_Indra? What happened to Indra? I honestly thought she died._

"Is it an emergency?" Lexa doesn't seem phased by Indra coming back. _When is she ever shocked? ****_"I would say." Costia responds. She looks at me. I notice a glare in her eye as she looks at me. I look away from Costia. I can still feel her looking at me. "Fine." Lexa says. Costia looks at Lexa. "I'll come." Lexa says. She sets the cards down and stands up. "But you're coming with me." she says. I look at Lexa. "Why?" Costia asks. "I'm not leaving you here with Clarke." Lexa says. "You like me that much?" Costia asks. "Tell yourself what you need to." Lexa says. She puts on her shoes. I watch her leave the hut.

_No goodbye? Nothing?_

I crawl to the edge of the bed and look out the window. People walk around. Some kids toss a ball. I look at my ankle. "I wish I could leave." I whisper. 

*********

"Should I ask what that was about?" I ask. "I would prefer you didn't." Octavia responds. She seems out of this world. "I have to tell you something." I say. "Ok." Octavia says. "Anya is helping Costia." I say. "With?" Octavia asks. "Something about a relationship. She said she had plans for Clarke." I say. Octavia glances at me. "Plans for Clarke?" Octavia asks. "Yes." I say. "Maybe their trying to get Lexa and Clarke together." I say. "Why would Costia help with that?" I ask. "Change of heart." Octavia says. "I don't think it was that." I say. "Think and know are different things." Octavia says. 

"Why don't you care!" I say. I stop walking and look at Octavia. "Our friend could be in trouble." I say. "Clarke is a grown up. She can handle things." Octavia says, she stops walking. "She can't leave the bed without help!" I shout. "She's stuck in a hut for crying out loud!" I say. "Do you really think she can handle this?" I ask. "She has Lexa." Octavia responds. "She has us!" I say. I point at myself. "She has me." I say. "Then do something." Octavia looks at me.

_Where has her spark gone?_

Octavia's eyes are blank and empty. "Don't come crying wolf to me. If it's such a big deal then do something." Octavia turns and starts walking. "Fine. I will." I turn and walk towards camp.

********

"I thought you ran." I say. I look at a beat up Indra. "I did." she responds. "So why are you back?" I ask. "I've come to serve you,  **Heda**." she says. "I don't need your services. So leave." I say. I turn to walk away. "I can't." Indra responds. "Your legs work. So you can." I say. The guards bring her to her feet. They start dragging her away. "I have information!" Indra shouts. I put up my hand telling my guards to stop. "About?" I ask. "Mount Weather, Clarke, some other things too." she says. "If you want to win this war, you'll need me." she says. I look at her over my shoulder. "You're that desperate to stay." I say. "Obviously you can't survive on your own." I say. Indra doesn't respond. "Never would've thought that you'd be dragged down so low." I say.

Indra hangs her head in shame. "You can stay. But guards will be with you constantly." I say. Indra looks up. "Thank you." she says. "You won't regret this." she says. I can see the beginning of tears. Shaking my head I motion for my guards to take her away. "That wasn't an emergency." I face Costia. "To me it was." she says. "To you." I growl. "I didn't know." she says. Not wanting to fight the woman, I walk away. When I get back to the hut, Clarke is lying on the bed. "Were you waiting?" I ask. "That's all I can do." Clarke responds. 

"How's your ankle?" I ask. "Why do you ask?" she asks. "You've moved a lot since I left." I say. "Fine." Clarke says. "That's good." I walk into the hut, closing the door behind me as I do. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at Clarke. "Lay with me." Clarke says. "I can't do that." I say. "Please." she looks at me. "That's not a good idea." I say. "Why?" Clarke asks. "Just isn't." I say. 

********

"But sex is." I say. Lexa looks down. "That wasn't a good idea." she says. I look away. There's a few moments of silence. I notice Lexa picking at the edge of the blanket. _She's uncomfortable._ "You're confusing." I roll over so my back is to her. "I do not mean to be." Lexa says. "Well you are." I say. I reach out and grab a pillow. Holding it to me, I nuzzle into it. "Are you going to sleep?" Lexa asks. "Yes." I say. "It's only 1pm." Lexa says. "Your point?" I ask. There's a chuckle from Lexa. "I'll leave you to sleep." she says. I don't respond to her. I listen as the door open then closes. 

Translations:

Heda - Commander

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add thoughts. It's mostly Raven that I will do this with. Just because I see Raven as the person who thinks things over in her head. Or just mentally talks to herself about random things.
> 
> Edit:  
> Sorry for the long wait. If it says published on may 15th, don't be confused. It's the 17th. I started this two days early. I don't know why it took me so long. But school ends in 2 weeks. I think by then the story might be finished. Who knows.


	42. Chapter 42

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = thoughts

The morning sun shines in my eyes.  _What time is it?_ Groaning I reach out for something. I find a pillow and put it over my face. "Wake up." the door opens meaning someone has arrived. "Clarke. Clarke." I feel myself being shook. "Go away." I groan. "You're gonna miss breakfast." the person says. "I'm tired." I yawn. "You missed breakfast and dinner yesterday." the person says. "So?" I ask. "You have to eat." the pillow is ripped off me. 

I look at the person. Abby stands a few feet away. "Why are you here?" I ask. "To wake you up." she says. "I have to eat in here anyways." I say. "Nope. Not today. When I took scans you seemed to be healing faster. I don't know what it is." she says. She helps me get dressed. "You can put pressure on your leg, but I don't want you walking around too much." Abby says. I nod. 

********

"Clarke!" I run up to my friend. "I thought you weren't supposed to be walking." Raven says. Clarke shrugs. When she sits down I notice the way everyone crowds around her. She doesn't seem to mind. Costia still has a glare on her face. She's sitting by Lexa.  _Shouldn't she be happy?_  

********

"Can I help?" I ask. Lexa shakes her head. "Why not?" I ask. "I talked to Abby. She told me about you walking." she says. "I'm fine." I say. "That's what you say now." Lexa says. "Please." I beg. Lexa looks at me. "Please." I grip the edge of the seat. "No." Lexa says. She looks away. I nervously bite my lip as I think what to say. Lexa gets farther and farther. "You can carry me!" I blurt out. Lexa stops walking. "A piggy back ride." I say. "Are you crazy?" Lexa faces me." Yes." I say. 

I look at the back of Lexa as she thinks. "Please." I scoot forward in my seat. "Like Commander said." Costia stands up. I look at the red head. "You should stay off your leg. I'll accompany her." Costia says, a smirk on her face. Lexa looks over her shoulder. She looks at me then Costia. "C'mon Costia." Lexa says. Costia smiles and catches up to Lexa. I look down at my seat.

"I hate that girl." Raven says. "Who?" I ask. "Costia." she says. "Why?" I ask. "She just gets on my nerves." Raven says. "I'm the reason she's here." I say. "I told you to leave the people." Octavia says. "Should've listened." she adds. "Wish I did." I swing my legs around the seat. I stand up. "Where are you going?" Raven asks. "To the hut." I say. "You've been stuck in there for a while, you can finally walk and that's where you go." Raven says. "I have no reason to be outside." I say. I start walking away.

"Is it because Lexa is gone?" Anya asks. I stop walking. "You can't do anything without Lexa?" Anya asks. "I am capable of handling myself." I say. "Then why not help Raven clean the horse cage?" she asks. "Why?" I ask. "So you're not growing fat in your hut." she says. I look at Raven. "C'mon, it'll be fun." Raven says. 

********

"Do you try to anger Clarke?" I ask. Costia looks over her shoulder and at me. "Sometimes." she says. "Why?" I ask. "It's fun." she says. I step into the waterfall water. "Is this what you had to do?" Costia asks. "What do you think I have to do?" I ask. "Swim." she says. "Fishing." I duck under the water. 

********

"So... you and Lexa." Raven says. "Huh?" I glance at my friend. "You and Lexa, are you guys a thing?" Raven asks. "Don't you think she would've brought me if we were a thing?" I ask. Raven looks down. "Have you ever thought of why she brought Costia?" Raven asks. "Don't know, don't care." I say. "Yet you do." Raven says. "Why do you think she brought Costia?" I ask. Raven shrugs. "Personally, I think she's trying to push you away." Raven sets the broom down. "She knew you were getting too close she's building another wall." Raven says. "Then why is Costia allowed in?" I ask. "I don't think Lexa can get rid of Costia." Raven says. She looks at me. "Maybe Costia is already to the point that Lexa can't build a wall." Raven say. "They have known each other since they children." Raven says. "Then she might as well date the red head." I say. "Might as well." Raven says. 

 "We're done." Raven opens the chancellor room door. There's a few seconds of silence before Raven turns around and covers my eyes. "What?" I ask. I grab her hand. "Nothing." she says. "Uncover my eyes." I say. "No." she says. "Is this a game?" I ask. "Nope." she says. I force Raven's fingers apart so I can see. I see Costia sitting on the edge of the desk. Nothing on at all. Lexa stands between her legs. I don't wanna know why her hand is wet. Costia has a smirk on her face. Lexa looks straight at me as though waiting for me to say something. I look at Raven.

"This isn't a fun game." I say. "I know." Raven says. I step back. "Clarke?" she asks. "I... I need some air." I say. I turn and leave the building. "Clarke!" I hear someone call. I walk faster. If I get to the hut I'm safe. "Clarke!" I recognize the voice as Lexa's. "Go away!" I say. I feel her grab my wrist. "Let go!" I pull my wrist away from her. "Clarke, please." Lexa says. "No." I say. I step away from her. "Please." she begs. "No!" I yell. I run towards the hut. Opening the door I run in and close it before Lexa can get it. I lock the door and step away. "Clarke." Lexa knocks on the door. "Go away." I say. "I just wanna talk." she says. "Shouldn't you be fucking Costia?" I growl.

"It was a misunderstanding." Lexa says. "There's not much to misunderstand!" I snap. "I get it Lexa." I say. "I talked to Raven and she helped me see that maybe... maybe you and Costia are meant to be." I say. "No." Lexa says. "There's no us." I say. "You made me think you loved me." I say. There's no response. I sit on the bed. "I do." Lexa says. "I do love you." she says. "You don't cheat on the person you love!" I yell. 

********

"You don't cheat on the person you love!" Clarke yells from inside the hut. Sighing I put my forehead against the door. "I wasn't trying to cheat." I say. "I... I was trying to convince myself. Convince myself I loved Costia." I say. "I knew I loved you. I still do. I was scared. I was scared of the strong feelings I have for you. That they might take over." I say. "I thought that if you weren't with me then you wouldn't get hurt." I say. "It's been like this ever since I met you." I say. "I've always loved you, Clarke Griffin." I say. 

"Why can't you love me?" Clarke asks. "It's not that I can't, it's because I refuse to." I say. "I might hurt you." I say. "I can protect myself." I say. "That's not the point!" I put my hand on the door. "I'm worried I'll go too far. I'll hurt you to the point I can't go back." I say. I wait for Clarke to say something. She doesn't respond. Sighing I step back. The door opens and I'm met with a teary eyed Clarke. Reaching up she wraps her arms around my neck. "You won't." she whispers. I feel her nuzzle into my neck. Her tears fall on my neck. I wrap my arms around her. "I'll be fine." Clarke says.

 Translations:

No tranlstations


	43. Chapter 43

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_  = thoughts

********

"Why do you do this?" Raven asks. I look at her through the corner of my eye. "Do what?" I ask. I slip on my button up shirt. "Hurt Clarke." she says. "I have no idea what you mean." I say. I button up my shirt. "You knew she liked Lexa." Raven says. "Did I?" I ask. I look at Raven. "Or do you think I did?" I ask. Raven eyes me for a second. "Do you like Lexa?" she asks. "What kind of question is that?" I ask. "A question you don't wanna answer." Raven says. "I think you don't actually like Lexa. You just don't want people to have her." Raven says. 

I face the woman. "Why does this concern you?" I ask. "It doesn't." Raven says. "I just don't like Clarke getting hurt." she adds. She turns and leaves the room. Scoffing I look away. "Don't want anyone else to have her, what the hell does that mean?" I ask myself.

********

When I try to step back, Lexa's arms tighten around me. I feel her nuzzle into my hair with a sigh. "Won't you be seen as weak?" I ask. "For?" Lexa asks. She nuzzle further into my hair. "Showing affection in public." I say. Lexa leans back. She looks down at me. There's a few moments of silence. Lexa looks around to see if anyone was looking. "In." Lexa says. "Where?" I ask. "In. The hut. In." Lexa says. I don't get to speak as she pushes me inside. I look around the hut before sitting on the bed. 

"Why is it weak?" I ask. "Why's what weak?" Lexa asks. She walks over to the window. "Showing affection." I say. "It's not weak." Lexa says. "At least not for my people." Lexa closes the window. "Then why did you push me in the hut?" I ask. "It's weak for  **Heda** to show affection." Lexa says. "Why?" I ask. "My people believe that  **Heda** should be focused on being their leader. She or he doesn't have time for love." Lexa says. "Then... how were you born?" I ask. "My parents weren't leaders. I wasn't born a leader." Lexa says. "The previous  **Heda** , had no children. No mate. Nothing." Lexa says. "Spent her whole life focused on leading. Then when she wasn getting old they had young warriors fight. Last one standing won the right to be the next  **Heda**." Lexa says. 

"How long did you have to wait to the next  **Heda**?" I ask. "Not that long. A week or two." Lexa says. "Oh... she died?" I ask. "No, after the whole ritual you have to kill the previous  **Heda**." Lexa says. "Why?" I ask. "They think that having the  **Heda's** blood on your hands will bring their powers into you. Not only that but also a tiny chip like thing." Lexa says. So she killed someone. I look at my feet.

"Why do you love me if no  **Heda** has loved before?" I ask. "No one will know." Lexa says. "I can't tell them, not yet." Lexa says. "So a secret?" I ask. I look at Lexa. "Yeah. For now at least." she says. She looks at me. "I'm sorry." she says. "No, don't be. I'm good at keeping secrets." I put my finger to my lips. "C'mere." Lexa holds her arms opens. Standing up I walk over and hug her. Lexa wraps her arms around me. I look up at her. "How long will I have to keep a secret?" I ask. Lexa only shrugs. "I hope... not long." I say. I rest my head on her chest.

(Next Day)

I feel Lexa moving on the bed. I cuddle into her. "Clarke." Lexa says. "Hmm." I nuzzle into her. "I have to get up." she says. "You don't have to." I mumble opening my eyes. Lexa rolls over and faces me. "Can't we just stay like this?" I ask. "In bed?" Lexa asks. I nod. "We can't stay in bed but..." Lexa lifts up the sheets. "You can stay naked." she says. I pull the sheets down. "If you're not going to stay, then why should you see?" I ask. "Hey... not cool." Lexa says. "You have somewhere to be." I say.

"It can wait." Lexa says. She tries to lift up the sheets. "No. I don't think it can wait." I say. I get out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around me. "Clarke." Lexa says. "Yes?" I ask. "Come back in bed." she says. "I have to bathe." I say. I walk towards the bathroom. I stop when I realize Lexa isn't following. "You coming?" I ask.

********

"Would you listen?" I ask. "I am." Octavia responds. "No you're not." I growl. "You're stuffing your face with food!" I say. Octavia looks at me. "What happened?" she asks. "Costia and Anya." I say. "They're planning something." I say. "How do you know?" Octavia asks. "I heard!"I say. "They had plans." I say. "Is Clarke hurt?" Octavia asks. "No." I say. "Then everything is ok. Just stay out of it. If something really bad does happen, then tell me." Octavia stands up. "So I have to wait for Clarke to get hurt?" I ask. "Not exactly." Octavia walks away. I notice her hands are fisted at her sides. "What's she gonna do?" I ask myself.

********

I lean back onto Lexa. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "Is it still warm?" Lexa asks. "Really warm." I say. I move my hands in the water. Bubbles rest on the top. "Not too hot?" she asks. "It's fine." I say. I look at Lexa. "What did you have to get up for?" I ask. "I had a meeting." she says. "Did you miss it because of me?" I ask. "It wasn't important." she says. "Liar." I look back at the bubbles. "Don't feel bad. I'm glad I'm here with you than stuck in a boring meeting." Lexa says. Smiling I say, "I'm hungry". "Seriously? Right now?" Lexa asks. "Not right, right now." I say. "But I can feel it coming." I say. "Better start washing." Lexa says.

"Where were you two?" Raven asks. I sit by my friend. "Clarke had to get ready." Lexa says. "Sure." Raven smirks at me. Rolling my eyes I take a roll off her plate. "Where's O?" I ask. "Fighting with Lincoln." Raven says. "Why is she always fighting with that man?" I ask. "Don't know." Raven says. "He actually seems more mad lately." Raven says. Lexa looks in the direction of Octavia's tent. "What's wrong?" I ask. I look at Lexa. "I need to talk to Lincoln." Lexa says. She walks away. When she walks past me I feel a gentle tap on my back. 

"So now you and Lexa?" Raven asks. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say. "I know you spent the night together." Raven says. "Maybe we did. Doesn't mean anything." I say. "I know what you did." she says. "What did we do?" I ask. "S-E-X." Raven spells. "Actually, I wanna talk to you about Lexa." I say. "This can't be good." Raven says. "She doesn't want her people to know about us. So you have to stay extremely quiet." I say. "Why can't people know?" Raven asks. "Apparently it's weak for the Commander to have a lover." I say. 

"Then why date you!" Raven blurts out. "Shhh!" I cover her mouth. I look around to see if anyone noticed. I notice Lexa looking at me through the corner of her eyes. I wave at her. She looks away. I take my hand off and look at Raven. "Sorry." she says. "Anyways." I do another quick look around. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I ask. Raven nods. "Thank you." I say. 

(A Few Days Later)

********

"Have you seen Clarke?" Costia walks up to me. "Why do _you_ wanna know?" I ask. Costia only shrugs. "She went into the forest. Something about checking traps." Octavia says. I look at Octavia. "What?" she asks. "You weren't supposed to tell her." I growl in a whisper. When I look back at Costia, she's gone.

********

"Empty." I say. "Something came through here." I whisper. Standing up, I reset the traps. "Better luck next time." I say to myself. I feel a feeling creep over me. Someone is watching me. I pretend to keep working as I listen to my surroundings. It's not Lexa. A twig snaps. "Who's there?" I ask. I turn around. Costia steps out from behind a tree.

"Hi Clarke." she says. "Hi Costia." I turn away from her. "What are you doing out here?" she asks. "Just setting traps." I say. "You don't have anything." she says. "Something took the prey." I say. There's no response. "Costia?" I ask. "You took everything." she growls. I turn around. Costia is dangerously close.

"What are you doing Costia?" I ask. I step back. "Stopping you." she growls. I watch as the red head turns into a wolf. She gets closer and closer to me. "Don't do this." I beg. There's only a growl as a response. I feel myself back up against a tree. Shit. Looking around I see we're alone. A evil wolf grin spreads across Costia's lips. Costia leaps at me. I cover my face and close my eyes. Nothing happens for a few seconds. I peek out from behind my fingers and look around. A wolf wrestle with Costia. They bite and snap at each other. A familiar black pelt catches my eye. "Lexa." I breathe. 

I silently follow behind Lexa and Costia. Lexa hasn't said anything. She seems mad. Mad at me. Mad at Costia. I keep my eyes down as we all walk. "Sit here." Lexa says. "Both of you." she growls. Nodding Costia and I sit down. "This is your fault." Costia whispers when Lexa is gone. "You attacked me." I say. "Because I had to." she says. "No one made you." I say. "You don't understand!" Costia looks at me. "You took everything!" she says. "Everything I lived for." she says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You don't think I don't know about you and the Commander?" Costia growls. I don't respond to her question.

"All I could think about in that mountain, was that there was a green eyes woman, waiting for me at camp." she says. "That's why I fought to stay alive." she says. "Then... then when I do come back the green eyed woman is ogling over you." she says. "Over a  **Skaikru** woman!" she snaps. "I-I'm sorry." I say. "That doesn't help!" Costia says. "It never will." she says. "Hurting me is doing you no justice." I say. 

"I know what will." Lexa says. I look at the doorway. Lexa, Abby, and Kane stand side by side. "What?" I ask. "A fight." Lexa says. "Why would I fight?" I ask. "Not just you." Lexa walks over to me. She puts her hand on my head. "You would fight Costia." she brings my head to her stomach. I look up at her. Her fingers run through my hair. "My people do this thing. If two people love the same person then they have them fight." Lexa says. She glances at me. Sighing I nuzzle into her stomach. "The winning person gets the person that they love." she says. "How do you tell who wins?" I ask. "It's a battle to the death." Lexa says.

**(I had some thought to put in. I had to decide if I wanted to add the fight in this chapter or not. I didn't want this to seem rushed. By I actually wrote the stuff that says 'a week later' before I wrote this. I had to fill in what happened over the week)**

(Next Day)

"This is a fair battle." Lexa says. She looks down at Costia and me. We stand in an arena. "There will be no wolf transformation. There will be weapons." she says. "With that being said." Lexa looks over her people then back at Costia and me. "This is a fight to the death." she says. I look around. There are no weapons. Is Lexa crazy? "Bring the weapons." Lexa says. Guards walk into the arena with a pile of weapons. "Chose one." Lexa says. I allow Costia to chose one. I notice the guards have weapons. Why chose a weapon right now? "Clarke." Lexa says. 

"I'm good." I say. A flash of fear flashes in her eyes. I look at her. "As you wish." Lexa dismisses her guards. They take the weapons and leave. "Let the fight begin." Lexa says.

*********

"I can't watch." I cover my eyes. "C'mon Raven." Octavia whispers. "I can't!" I say. "This... this is mad." I say. Octavia doesn't respond. When I peek at her she's leaning over. Her butt is on the edge of the seat as she watches. 

*********  
Costia holds me down. The tip of her spear at my throat. Leaning over she whispers, "may we meet again". She lifts her spear to stab me. As she brings it down I kick up with my legs. I kick her in the stomach successfully getting her off. I quickly get up and look down at Costia. "Didn't see that coming." she whipes the corner of her mouth. She gets on her knees to get up. I take this opportunity to grab her head and knee her in the face. I hear Costia whisper something. 

Kicking away her spear I look down at her. "That's it." Costia growls. I step back. There's a growl, almost painful one, before Costia is a wolf. Costia steps forward. Her teeth bared at me. I glance at Lexa. She doesn't move or say anything. "What the hell!" Raven yells from the stands. I look at my friend. My attention is brought back to Costia. I have to dodge away from her attack. In a swift motion I grab  the spear. I snap the tip off the stick. 

"That's cheating." I hear Raven say. I dodge a few more attacks.  _I have to think. I have to win. I don't wanna d_ \- Without thinking I swing the tip at Costia. I hear it slice through something. Costia falls to the floor. "Shit." I say. I walk over to her. When I step over her I see her staring at something. Blood pools from her throat. "What did I do?" I whisper. I drop the tip of the spear. "Costia?" I ask. Getting on my knees I look at the wolf. Her paws twitch. 

I can see the fear in her eyes. I bring her head onto my lap. I gently pet her head. Costia slowly turns back to a human. "It's ok." I whisper. "I... I d-don't wa..." Costia takes a deep breath. "Wanna di... die." she says. "No one does." I say. I gently run my fingers through her hair. "I... I'm sorry." she says. "It's ok. I forgive you." I say. "Y-you're... no-not that... bad." she whispers. I don't respond. I look down at the woman. She gives out one last shiver before going limp. I gently close her eyes. 

There's a few seconds of silence before everyone breaks out clapping. 

_How? How can they cheer about one of them being dead?_

I look at Lexa. We meet eyes for a second before she looks away. 

"You won." Raven walks up to me. "Yeah." I say. "You ok?" she asks. "I just killed a woman!" I say. "No! I'm not fine!" I say. "Sorry." Raven says. Lexa walks over with Abby and Kane. Walking over to her I put my head on chest. Lexa wraps her arms around me. "I feel horrible." I whisper. "Guessing this is the first time you killed someone." she says. I nod. "You'll feel like this." she says. "Did you?" I look up at her. "For a while." she says. Lexa looks down at me. "But it gets better." she says. She kisses my forehead. Standing on my toes I whisper, "I wanna bathe". 

********

"Do you think Clarke's asleep?" Raven asks. "Probably not." I say. "Then should I get her for dinner?" Raven asks. "I have a feeling you don't wanna interrupt." I say. "Why?" Raven asks. "Let's just say... they're having fun." I say. Raven looks at me. A smile slowly spreads across her face.

********

"Won't it taste like soap?" I ask. "Nope." Lexa says. I look over my shoulder. "We're not even out of the water." I say. "So?" Lexa asks. She runs her nail down my spine. "I'll get pruny." I say. "You look gorgeous either way." Lexa kisses my right cheek. "Suck up." I mumble. There's a chuckle before Lexa's mouth is on me. I cry out from the sudden feeling. "Sensitive." Lexa lips up my folds. I feel myself get more wet from watching. Lexa smirks at me. Looking away I cover my face. "Hurry." I whisper. "Hmm." Lexa rubs my clit.

"Please." I beg. "You're wet." Lexa says. "I-" I cry out as Lexa pushes two fingers in. "Shhh." she covers my mouth. "Mmhmhm." I grab onto her hand. Lexa starts moving her fingers. Grabbing onto the edge of the tub I push against the floor of the tub with my feet. "Quiet." Lexa uncovers my mouth. She stops moving her fingers. "Promise?" she asks. I nod. Lexa doesn't answer, nor does she move her fingers. "Yes. Yes!" I say. Lexa wraps her arm around my waist then starts moving her fingers again.

Biting my bottom lip I push back against Lexa. "Lexa." I beg. "It's ok." Lexa kisses down my spine. Lexa pinches my clit sending me over the edge. I cry out at the overwhelming feeling. Lexa brings me back against her. She kisses down my neck. "You ok?" she asks. "Pruny... but ok." I say. I look at Lexa through the corner of my eye. A smirk on my face as I do look at her. "I love you." Lexa kisses me on the lips. "Lexa." I warn. Her hand runs down my stomach and to my area. "Yes?" Lexa cups my sex.

(A Week Later)

"Won't we be seen?" a guard asks. Lexa looks up from the map and at the guard. "No, we won't." she says. "By the time we get to that area, the guards will be taken out." she says. She looks back at the map. "Will both our people be saved?" Raven asks. "Yes." Lexa says. "Speaking of which." Lexa looks at Nyko. "You have everything ready, right?" she asks. "Abby and I stocked up on medical supplies. We should be ready for any and all wounds." he says. "Good." Lexa says. "Everyone knows the plan." she says. "Yes." everyone responds.

"Actually." I speak in. Lexa sighs. She looks back at the map. "Could... could you guys excuse us?" she asks. No one says anything as the room empties of people. "What's my part?" I ask. "You don't have one." Lexa says. "I should." I say. "But you don't." Lexa looks at me. "Why not?" I ask. "I can't risk you getting hurt." she says. "But... but I have to help." I say. "No, you don't." she says. "You can stay back and wait." she says. "I won't get hurt." I say. "How do you know?" she asks. "Do you not believe in me?" I ask. "It's not that Clarke." Lexa turns away from me. "Then tell me." I say. There's no response as she distances herself from me. 

"Please." I beg. I step closer. "Clarke, no." Lexa looks at me. "Why can't I help?" I ask. "I don't want you to get hurt!" she shouts. She looks straight at me. "I don't want you to get killed." she says. I nod. "Good, thank you." she says. I don't move or say anything. She looked... scary. I step back. "I... I have to go." I say. I turn to head towards the door. "Clarke." Lexa says. Ignoring her I leave the room. "What happened?" Raven asks. "Were you waiting at the door?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. "Lexa doesn't believe in me." I say. "That happens." Raven says.

"It does?" I ask. Raven shrugs. "Anya is like that." Raven says. "Ok..." I start walking. "What are you gonna do?" Raven asks. "Let her do her thing." I say. "You're gonna sleep with her?" Raven asks. "I don't know." I say. "If I don't then she might think I'm mad. So she might let me go." I say. "You do you." Raven says. 

Walking into my hut I notice Lexa isn't here. I wanna sleep with her. Sighing I get dressed and head to Lexa's hut. "Clarke?" Lexa looks at me. "Can... can I sleep here?" I ask. "I thought you were mad." she says. "I wanna sleep with you." I say. "Miss my fingers?" Lexa smirks at me. "I'm leaving." I turn and leave the hut. The door opens and Lexa pulls me back into the hut. "You're not leaving." Lexa says.

(Next Day)

"Let me come!" I say. "Not now." Lexa says. "Now!" I say. Everyone who is going to Mount Weather is looking at us. "Why should I let you come?" Lexa asks. "Because you love me." I say. Lexa eyes me. "I do." she says. "So take me." I say. Lexa grabs my shirt and pulls me close. "I'd rather take you in private." she whispers. "That's not what I meant!" I lightly shove her. Lexa chuckles. "Fine. You can come. But you stay away from the Mountain." she says. I nod.

"They shouldn't see us coming." Raven says. I look up at the black sky. "Ya'll better be safe." I say. "We will." Octavia says. "You guys get to go." I say. "Lexa wants you safe." Raven says. "I know." I say. I sit down on a rock. "You stay here." Lexa says. "There's food and water." she says. "I know." I say. She kisses my forehead. "I'll see you in a bit." she says. 

********

"They're leaving." I say to Octavia. "Who?" Octavia asks. "The Grounders. They're leaving. And they're people are too." I say. "Where's our people?" Octavia asks. "It's only theirs." I say. "That can't be right." Octavia runs over to the leader. I watch as they talk. Octavia walks over to me. "We're leaving." Octavia says. "But we don't have our people." I say. Octavia doesn't respond. "What about Clarke?" I ask. "Lexa will go back to her." Octavia says. "We can't just leave our people." I say. "Then stay." Octavia turns away. "You're leaving?" I ask. "Yes." Octavia says. 

"Our people are in there!" I say. Octavia only shrugs as she starts walking. 

********  
"Lexa!" I run up to the leader. "Where is everyone?" I ask. "They're... at the mountain." she says. "Where's Raven?" I ask. "All I see is your people." I say. "We didn't get to your people." she says. "What..." I look at Octavia. She shakes her head. I look back at Lexa. "I made a deal with the people." she says. "Which is?" I ask. "They give me my people and take the people you brought." Lexa says. "So... you left my people." I say. Lexa nods. I step back. "What is wrong with you?" I ask.

"I was thinking with my head." Lexa says. "You left my people!" I say. Lexa doesn't respond. "That's why you left me here." I say. "I didn't want you to get taken." she says. "So you let them take my friends!" I yell. Lexa nods. "I have to save them." I walk past Lexa. "Clarke." Lexa says. "Clarke, where are you going?" she asks. "To save my friends." I say. "Alone?" she asks. "Yes!" I say. Lexa catches up. "You can't be serious." she says. "I am." I say. 

Lexa sighs. "I'm coming." she says. "Why?" I ask. "I'm not letting you go alone." she says. Lexa faces her people. "Half of you take the injured to camp. The rest, we're going to save the others." she says. " **Sha Heda**." everyone responds. Lexa looks at me. "Ready?" she asks. I nod. "You're staying with me so you don't get hurt." she says. I nod.

Translations: 

 Heda - Commander

 Sha Heda - Yes Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is long.


	44. Chapter 44

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = someon's thoughts

I walk beside Lexa as we head towards the mountain. Octavia walks on the right of me. "Do you have a plan?" Octavia asks. There's a few seconds of silence. When no one answers I look at Octavia. She's looking at me.

_Was the question meant for me?_

The longer I look at Octavia, the angrier I get. I have to force my eyes away from her.

_Now is not the time, I need to get my people back_

"Taking that as a no." Octavia says. "We had a plan." I say. I glare at Lexa. "But someone screwed it up." I growl. Lexa looks at me through the corner of her eye. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes slowly go down my body, then back up. I notice the green in her eyes, going dark. "You're sick." I look away. I can Lexa smirking. Not wanting to be around the traitors I speed up.

"Clarke." Lexa says. Ignoring her, I speed up even more. I stop when the trees clear out and reveal a door. 

 _This door must lead into the mountain._  

My eyes follow a path. The path goes down a few rock steps. I keep hidden in the trees as I follow the path. The path leads to a two doored area. 

_That's where the bomb was suppposed to be set._

"If that's that... then..." I start running through the forest. "Clarke?" someone whispers. I look around until I spot Raven. She looks down at me from a tree. "Hi." I say. "You're here. Thank goodness." Raven looks around before climbing down. "What happened?" I ask. "A few are hiding in other places. I tried to warn them but Mount Weather people stormed out. They took almost everyone." Raven says. "Do you still have connection with Bell?" I ask. "No." Raven does another glance around. "I was talking to him when his walkie talkie glitched out." she says. 

_He must've been caught._

"Told you, you would be fine." Octavia says. She steps out from behind a tree. "What are  _you_ doing here?" Raven asks. "I came back with Lexa." Octavia says. Raven glares at Octavia. "Shouldn't you and the traitors left?" Raven asks. "I thought we were." Octavia shrugs. "But Clarke convinced Lexa." she adds. Raven looks at me. "We need help Rae." I say. "Not from them!" she says. "They're all we have. We have to act fast. Who knows what they'll do to our friends." I say. Raven doesn't respond. She's looking at someone. I think I know who. 

When I turn around, Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln are standing there. Anya is looking at Raven. I can tell she wants to go to Raven, but she knows better. I look at Lexa. Unlike Anya, she walks over to me. "I'm glad Raven's ok but we need to figure out a plan." she says. Turning away from her I walk to the edge of the trees. I scan the area.

"There are no guards." I say. Raven crouches by me. "All of our people were caught." she says. "Not of our people." I crouch down. "The mountain men guards." I say. Raven scans the area and nods. "Obviously they felt comfortable enough without having people guard the mountain." I say. "Maybe this was due to the deal with the Grounders." Raven says with a glance at Lexa. "They probably saw that the Grounder army was our strongest point. Get rid of the army, and you the whole plan goes down." I say. Raven nods.

"But thanks to them leaving no guards, their mountain should be easier to get to." I  say. "To get into." Raven whispers. "But they still have their cameras on." Octavia says. I spot a camera slowly moving side to side. "That's not a big problem." Raven says. "Just like humans, or other living things with eyes, cameras have blind spots." she says. "That camera moves to the left for 3 seconds then to the right for 5 seconds." she says. "So when it's at the right, a few inches to the left will be it's blind spot. Locate that and we're good." she says. "We had to use a bomb to unlock their doors. What makes you think we won't need another bomb?" Anya asks. I hear a growl come from Raven. 

_Better answer this question._

I stand up. "Thanks to the bomb that front door is loose. Their lock no longer works." I brush dirt off my knees. "So that door is easy to open." Anya says. I nod. "Shouldn't they have guards there?" Lexa asks. "You're thinking like a Grounder." I fail to keep the anger out of my voice. "They don't think there's a threat, so they have no reason to care for the door or guarding it. Why waster people who need bone marrow?" I ask. "But chances are they have something blocking it so the air doesn't get in and affect them." I say. 

"Great, we have a plan." Octavia says. "Now let's get in their and get my people back." she says. Raven's clenches her fists. "Slip of the tongue." I whisper to her. I make a move to step out of the trees. Lexa suddenly pulls me back. "Hey!" I glare at her. "Where are you going?" she asks. "To the entrance." I say. I rip her hand away. "I don't know if I was clear, you're not going." she says. "I'm going." I say. I step away from her. "No." she pulls me farther away from the edge. "You're not." she moves so she stands between the edge and me.

"You don't exactly have a say." I growl. "Doesn't matter." Lexa says. " **Ka-ke siam em sonte bants**." Lexa says to a guards. The guard nods. "What did you say?" I ask. Lexa only looks at me. "Lexa." I say. "Anya, decide if Raven is coming or not." Lexa says.  _She's ignoring me_. Sighing I take a step back. Lexa glances at me. I silently wait. Sighing Lexa walks over to me. I glare at her when she gets close. Lexa tucks some hair behind my ear. Lexa puts her forehead against mine. I don't push her away. "Please don't be mad at me." Lexa whispers. "Hard not to." I say. "I know, I know. You have a lot to be angry about." she says. I look up at her without moving my head. "Like?" I ask.

"Making you stay back, betraying you, turning your friends in, making you stay again." Lexa says. I lean back. "Why do I have to stay?" I ask. Lexa shrugs. "I wanna help." I say. "I can do things." I say. "I know but... I don't want you to get hurt." she says. "I won't." I say. Lexa kisses my forehead. "As long as you're confident." she says. She turns away. I notice Raven angrily sitting on a rock. "Staying?" I sit down by her. Raven nods. "Same." I say. "We're not actually staying... are we?" Raven whispers. I look at her through the corner of my eye.

Smirking I say, "course not". 

Translations:

Ka-ke (make) siam (sure) em sonte (doens't ) bants - make sure she doesn't leave

Note:

In the translations it has, (   ) and a word, I put those to show that I made those up. Some words in the translator I use do not translate certain words. It's annoying but it's also like meh.  Here's a list of made up words:

Ka-ke - make

Siam -sure

sonte - doesn't

Idae - hide

tan - want

plana - beg

ya - you/your

teve - whatever

temnon - punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in days. It's getting so close to the end of the year. Last minute tests, late work, and all that. I have an essay to write and a presentation to do. Anyways, school is over on Thursday. I go back to School on Tuesday. Once again I am sorry. And I haven't forgotten about this story.


	45. Chapter 45

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = someone's thoughts

"Everyone got the plan?" Lexa asks. Everyone responds with a "yes" or a nod of the head. "Good." Lexa walks over to me. "Promise you'll stay here." she says. I nod. "Promise." she says. "I promise." I say. I glance at Raven. Raven is looking down at her feet. "We're gonna get your people back." Anya says. "Should've done that the first time." Raven growls.  _She has a point_. I look at Anya. I can't tell what's going on in her head. I can see she cares for Raven. "We'll be off." Lexa says. She lays a kiss on my forehead before leading her people away. When she's gone I wipe the kiss away.

"How long we staying?" Raven asks. "We have to wait for them to get ahead of us." I say. "What are we gonna do in that mountain?" Raven asks. "Make sure they get our people back. And hurt those mountain men." I say. 

********

"What happened?" Monty asks. "I don't know." I respond. "Where are those damn Grounders!" Jasper yells. He pulls on his chains. A mountain guard kicks him to his knees. A woman screams on a table as they drill into her side. "I knew we couldn't trust those assholes." Monty mutters. "They're coming." Abby says. "They have to be." she says. "You're just hoping Clarke's ok." Monty growls. "Can you blame her?" I look at Monty. "Clarke is her daughter. Don't be mad at her." I say. Monty doesn't respond. 

********

"As soon as we get in, we head to the vents." I say. "Why?" Raven asks. "That way we don't risk running into Lexa." I say. "And all vents are connected, we don't have to deal with doors." I say. Raven nods. I peek into the mountain. "Anything?" Raven asks. "Nope." I whisper. "It's creepily silent." I say. I walk in with Raven following. "Now we need a vent." I say.

"Do you have an extra walkie talkie?" I ask. Raven tosses one at me. "There!" She points at an open vent. "I'll go in first." I say. Getting on my knees I crawl in. Raven follows me. I have to stand up when the vent goes up. I don't know how long it goes up but eventually it goes straight again. "We must be in the roof." Raven whispers. I nod. Stopping I look straight ahead. The vent splits into two vents. "We'll have to split up." I whisper. "You go one way, I go the other." I say. "Got it." Raven starts crawling. "Good luck." I start crawling.

********

" **Heda! Heda** **!** " someone yells. A guard runs up to me. "Yes?" I ask. "Clarke..." he looks at me. "What is it?" I ask. I try to keep calm as worry and fear rush through me. "She left. We turned our back for a second, she's gone." he says. Anya pushes past me. "And Raven?" she asks. "She went with her." he says. There's a chuckle from Octavia. I look at the brunette. "What's so funny?" I ask. ""Of course she did." Octavia says. "Of course she went with Clarke." she says. "Why's the funny?" Anya asks.

"Raven is like an extra limb when it comes to Clarke." Octavia says. "It's annoying to be honest." she says. Looking into the brunettes eyes, I see jealousy.  _What's there to be jealous about_ _?_ "We can handle that later." I say. "We have people to save." I say. "You." I look at the guard. " **Homplei em wone**." I say. " **Sha Heda**." the guard says. 

"Let's go." I say.

********

I stand over Lexa's group.

_What does 'homeplei em wone' mean? Must have something to do with Raven and I._

"Let's go." Lexa says. Her group starts walking again. Taking out the walkie talkie I whisper, "I'm following the group". "Great, I have eyes on everyone." Raven whispers. "Who?" I whisper. "Our people. They're in a tiny room." she whispers. "Keep your eye on them." I whisper. "Got it." Raven whispers. I silently crawl after Lexa's group. 

********

I clench my fists together as I watch them drill into my people.  _Why? Just why?_ I have to tell myself not to do anything. The cries of my people echo in my head.  _Dammit!_

********

I crawl past Lexa's group and to a control room. Peeking in I see no one is here. "Great." I whisper. "Raven." I whisper. "Yes?" she whispers. "Come to the control room." I whisper. "Why?" she whispers. "We're going to kill these son of a bitches." I whisper. "Where's the control room?" she whispers. "Remember the map." I whisper. I jump into the room. Looking around I see about 20 tvs. Each shows  a different camera. There's a long keyboard. "This must be the control. A green light flickers. "What's that?" I ask. "That's the fan." someone answers. 

I turn around to see Raven. "You found it." I say. "Wasn't hard." she says. "I'm guessing you know what all this means." I say. "Yes." Raven says. "What are we gonna do?" Raven asks. "Destroy these mother fuckers." I say. 

********

"There are 10 guards in the room." Octavia jumps down from the vent. "I want 12 of us to go in there. We are to not harm any of the  **Skaikru**." I say. They nod. "Everyone else to wait until all are out then form a protective cirlce around groups of 10." I say. Everyone nods. "Great." I say. 

*********

"Clarke." Raven says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Look." she says. I look at a camera. Lexa's people are in a room. "What are they doing?" I ask. "That's the room our people are in. I think they're saving them." Raven says. "Did you figure anything out?" I ask. "I messed with a few things. Opened a few doors but nothing too big." she says. "What is their top weakness?" I ask. Raven looks down as she thinks. I sit on the edge of a table. "The fan." Raven says.

"A fan?" I ask. "Yes! Why do you think they have fans everywhere. They have to clean their air." Raven says. "Why?" I ask. "Radiation!" she says. "They can't breathe it in..." Raven starts typing. "If we reverse the fan so it blows dirty air in, then they all should react." she says. The green lights starts going red. "What about us?" I ask. "We breathe the radiation air in all the time." Raven says. "We've adapted to it." she stops trying. A loud beeping noise comes from everywhere. 

********

"We have to hurry." I guide the people out of the room. " **Heda!** " someone says. "What?" I ask. "Guards, they're coming." Octavia says. "Handle it. Everyone is almost out." I say.

********

People pound on the door. "Raven, we gotta go." I say. "There's guards outside our door." she says. "Why aren't they dead?" I ask. "Some have masks others... don't." she says. "Whatever, we have to go." I say. "That door." Raven points to the right door. Running over I peek through the hole. "Too much." I say. "We have two minutes to get out of this mountain." Raven says. "What? Why?" I ask. "It's gonna explode in a minute and 50 seconds." she says. "What the hell!" I say. "I don't know!" Raven opens the door. She dodges a guard. I follow after her. 

"Up the vent! Up the vent!" I say. Raven nods. She quickly climbs up and into the vent. I follow after her. Someone grabs my ankle. "Clarke!" Raven reaches for me. I'm pulled to the ground. "Go." I say. I kick at a guard. "Just go, I'll be fine." I manage to bite a guard. Raven crawls off. A hole appears in the man's suit. He steps back and tries to cover the hole.  _The suits. Aim for the suits._ I get up to run. A guard jumps in front of me. I grab his mask and pull it off. Shoving another guard aside I start running. A tv in the hall shows 0:55.  _Dammit!_

********

"We have to go." I say. "Wait." Lexa says. She stands in front of everyone. She looks at the mountain as thought expecting something. "Where's Clarke? Clarke!" Abby calls. Looking at the mountain I see someone running towards me. It doesn't take me long to recognize Raven. I catch her in my arms. "Where's Clarke?" Abby asks Raven. "She... a guard." Raven grabs onto my shirt. "She's still in there?" Abby asks. Raven only nods. "No!" Kane has to hold Abby back. Looking at Lexa I see her still looking at the mountain. "C'mon Clarke." I hear her say.

********

I stop and look around.  _Where do I go?_ I look at tv 0:15. I start running again. I can see a exit. The beeping gets louder. There's a loud boom as everything starts falling. Thinking quickly I crawl under a metal cabnet. I can her screams of pain as things start to fall. "Clarke!" I hear someone scream.

The cabnet bends in different directions. I cry out in pain when metal stabs in my side. Everything goes silent. I look around. Rubble and piles of brick surround me. I look at the metal stabbing me. "Deep breath." I whisper to myself. I pull the metal out, my teeth grind against eachother as I do. Once it's out I put my hand on my side. I push on a brick. To my surprise it's loose. I start moving bricks. Light shines through. A pained scream sends chills down my back. 

With one last shove the bricks go tumbling down. Then night sky shines on my face. Standing up I manage to crawl up. I feel blood running down my hand. I lean against what used to be a wall. I can see the edge of the forest from here. Someone moves in the distance. I can make out a few people in the forest. Looking around I see a woman lying motionless a few feet away. She has the **Trikru** markings. I look down at my hand. It's completely red from my blood. 

When I stand up straight the whole world seems to spin a million times. I fall to my knees. Keeping my hand on my side I crawl forward. Carefully, I make it down the pile of rubble. I have to keep still. _All this movement is making me bleed more_. "Clarke!" someone says. I see someone running over to me. Rubbing the blur from my eyes I recognize Lexa. She slides to her knees in front of me.

********

I stand motionless as the whole forest seems to go quiet. I hold onto my shirt as I look at the mountain. There's a loud boom then everything is falling. "No." I whisper. "No." I say. "Clarke!" I yell. Anya is quick to pass Raven to someone then wrap her arms around me. I push trying to get away from her. "Clarke!" I scream. Kicking I yell at Anya to let me go. 

I stop struggling as I'm forced to watch the whole mountain fall. No one says or does anything. When everything is still Anya lets me go. Falling to my knees I stare at what's left of the fallen mountain. Something boils inside me. I let out a scream. I try to scream my pain away. New emotions away. My scream turns into a sob. Putting my forehead on the grass I start crying. "Clarke." I whisper.

********

I feel my heart shatter as I look at the crying figure of Lexa.  _I've never seen her so vulnerable._  I look around at my people. They all seem to have sorrow in their eyes. It looks like they also lost someone. Raven is looking at Lexa. I can tell she's shocked. Lexa's pained scream rings my ears.  _I've never heard such a sound._  

Raven looks at the mountain. I can hear rocks falling. Raven's eyes go wide. I follow her gaze. Someone leans against a wall. "It can't be." I whisper. Everyone is now looking at the mountain. Everyone but Lexa. The person crawls down the rubble then sits there. "Lexa." I say. There's no response. Getting on my knees I say, "look up". Lexa looks up. Her eyes are stained red. Her eyes go wide. "Clarke!" Lexa is up in an instant. She runs towards the blonde.  

Translations:

Heda - Commander

Homeplei em wone - hunt them down

Sha Heda - yes Commander

Skaikru - sky people

Trikru - tree people

Note:

Just know that the next  chapter will take place a week or two after the events of the mountain. And for those that are wandering the motionless person was Indra. So yes, Indra did die. 


	46. Chapter 46

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = someone's thoughts

********

(2 weeks after Mount Weather)

"Clarke, you have to stay in bed." Lexa says. "No, I don't." I say. "Yes, you do." she says. "I can't stand this hut anymore." I say. "I see you're feeling better." Anya walks in with Raven. "I've been feeling fine." I say. I look at Raven. She looks mad. "You're not still mad." I say. "You're an idiot." Raven says. "How?" I ask. "You stayed inside a bomb!" she says. "I survived." I say. "Your lung was almost stabbed." she says. "Still alive." I say. Raven shakes her head. "I think it's fine if she leaves the hut." Abby walks into the hut. "Are you sure?" Lexa asks.

"No sudden moves. Nothing that involves a lot of movement. Take it easy. You don't wanna open your wound." Abby says. "I know, I know." I say. "Now help me up." I say. I stand outside the hut. Kids run around. I can tell some are  **Trikru** and some are  **Skaikru**. "How long are your people staying?" I ask. "Forever." Lexa says. "You're living here?" I ask. "Yep." Lexa says. "Are you gonna miss me that much?" I ask. Lexa laughs. She looks around. "It's peaceful." she says. "We have no threats." I say. Lexa looks at me. 

"What?" I ask. I look at her. "Nothing... you're just beautiful." she says. I feel my face go red. "Sh-shut up." I say. "C'mon, let's walk around." she says. I take her hand and start following her. "Everything is blooming." I say. "It's nice." Lexa says. I nod. 

(2 months later)

"You're stomach is showing." I say. "Shut up." Octavia says. I smile at her. "These twins are going to be the death of me." she says. "You'll be happy when they come." I say. "You bet I will." she says. "All of my shirts no longer fit." she says. Raven bursts out laughing. "Oh shut up!" Octavia lightly pushes her. "When are you having a child?" I ask. "Never." Raven says. I notice Anya look at Raven. "Moving on." Raven says. She looks at me. "What about you? When's yours and Lexa's child coming?" she asks. I only shrug and lean back. 

"They're not even married yet." Octavia says. "You got married to Lincoln like almost 3 months ago and two weeks later you fucked him." Raven says. "You're just mad because you don't get di-" I cut Octavia off. "We don't need to here that." I say. Octavia smirks. "God, you guys are gross." I say. "Says the one who does it in the f-" I quickly cover Raven's mouth. "Haha, we do not need to say that." I say. Raven looks up at me. I glare at Lexa. "What?" she asks. "You said no one would notice." I growl. She shrugs. "You didn't keep quiet." she says. 

I uncover Raven's mouth. "What happened?" Bellamy walks up to me. Raven stands up. "Clarke and Lexa do it in the forest." she says. She quickly runs around the table. "You asshole." I growl. Raven sticks her tongue. "Like... sex in the forest?" Bellamy asks. "You don't need to know!" I move to get Raven but she moves. "Yes, they finger each other in the forest." Raven says. "Raven!" I run around the table. Raven runs to the other side. 

Not knowing what to do I climb onto the table. Raven moves to one side. I turn and face her. Lexa lifts my skirt. "Cute panties." she says. "Lexa!" I pull my skirt away from her. "What?" she asks. "You pervert." I say. Lexa kisses the back of my thigh. "Help me off." I say. Lexa helps me down. "You guys wanna head to the waterfall with us?" Monty asks. Everyone nods but Lexa and me. "You guys can sneak off and into the forest." Jasper says. "Does everyone know?" I ask. "Raven has a big mouth." Monty says. I grab a muffin from Lexa's plate and chuck it at Raven. She only laughs. "We'll come." I say. 

Raven drags me up the waterfall. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Anya!" Raven throws her clothes at Anya who catches them. Raven stands in a bra and underwear. "C'mon." she says. "I'm not undressing." I say. Raven tackles me. "Hey!" I try to get Raven away. Raven helps me up. I stand with my arms crossed. "Let's jump." Raven says. "Are you crazy?" I ask. "You of all people do not have the right to ask that." Raven says. She suddenly shoves me. "Lexa!" I scream as I fall.

********

I look at Clarke. She stands at the top of the waterfall, arguing with Raven. Raven suddenly shoves her. "Lexa!" Clarke screams. There's a loud splash. "Does she just call your name?" Anya asks. "When scared." I stand up. I take off my clothes so I'm in a bra and underwear. Getting in the water I head over to Clarke. She's quick to cling onto me. "You ok?" I ask. "N-no." she says. Laughing I head to the edge of the water. "It's not funny!" Clarke says.

********

The fire is the only light source. "Did you bring cards?" I ask Lexa. "Of course." Lexa says. "Wanna play?" she asks. "Sure." I say. Lexa lays out the cards. "Who will win?" Raven asks. I ignore her as I look at my last two cards. Lexa seems calm and collected. "You're sweating." she says. I glance at her. "Guess... this one." I lay down a card. Lexa lays down another card. I lay down my last card. Lexa doesn't move. She only looks at me. "You win." she lays down her last. "I win?" I ask. "Oh my god I win!" I say. "Yes!" I say. Lexa smiles at me. Leaning forward I kiss her on the lips. 

Translations:

Trikru - Tree people

Skaikru - Sky people

Note: 

Well that's that. This story is over and done with. Truth be told I was gonna have Clarke lay down a card and smirk then say, "I win" and that was gonna be the end. But I don't know if anyone understood why I put the card game at the end. I used the card game to kinda show the whole story. Like Clarke and her friends are basically playing a card game. You either win or lose. Clarke lost all the time. And until she gets rid of her trials and the people that effect her, then she wins. But the only real way for her to win was to have her friends and Lexa around her. In the end she won what she always wanted, happiness, which she finds with her friends, but mostly the love of her life, Lexa.

Anyways, if anyone has any questions or is confused then just comment. I talk to my friend and she said I should do years later chapter. Just to show how everyone life ended up. I think I might do that.


	47. Note

Ok so I don't know when I will do everyone story after a certain amount of years. Anyways, everyone will have their own chapter. It will go like this:

Chapter 49: Octavia & Lincoln

Chapter 50: Bellamy & Murphy

Chapter 51: Monty & Jasper

Chapter 52: Anya & Raven

Chapter 53: Lexa & Clarke

I guess I could add Kane & Abby but nah. Sorry to those who love that couple.


	48. Octavia & Lincoln (5 years after the events of Mount Weather)

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******* = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = someone's thoughts

(Octavia's pov)

_It's been 5 years since the Mount Weather event. I gave birth to twins. I named them Noah and Hazel. They're real troublemakers but I love them nonetheless. They're almost 5 now. Time does fly when you're having fun._

"Mommy!" Noah's cheerful voice has me smiling. The door flies open. There's a squeal as the twins jump onto the bed. "Wake up!" Hazel jumps up and down. "Mommy." my eyes are forced open. I'm met with a smiling Hazel. Laughing I wrap my arms around her. She squeals as I start tickling her. "What are you two doing up so early?" Lincoln groans. I look at my husband.

_His beard is getting long_ _._

"It's Monday." Noah says. "So that means you wake us up?" Lincoln sits up. "I'm bored." Noah says. Lincoln laughs and gets out of bed. "Let's get some breakfast then we'll do something." he says. I look down at Hazel. She's silently watching their conversation. "Wanna pick flowers?" I ask. Hazel looks at me. She nods. "Before any of you do anything, you have to get dressed." I say. "No!" the twins whine at the same time. I get out of bed and head to their room. I'm met with a mess of clothes. "Have fun." Lincoln says. "Lincoln." I growl. He's out the door before I can say anything else. "Noah, Hazel!" I call. 

Two bodies push past me. Hazel digs through the clothes on the floor. She holds out a pink skirt. "And" I ask. She picks a white shirt. "Put these on while I help your brother." I say. Hazel starts undressing. "And get new underwear." I say. I help Noah pick out grey shorts and red t-shirt. "Change your underwear." I say. When they're done I comb Hazel's hair. Grabbing a hair tie I pull her hair back into a ponytail. I put a pink bow on the ponytail. "There." I leave their room. 

Once I'm dressed and ready the three of us leave the house. "Well look who it is." Raven walks up to me. "Hi." I say. "You two look adorable." Raven crouches down. Hazel does a spin while Noah bows. Raven laughs. "Where's Liam?" Noah asks. "Sitting by Anya." Raven says. Noah runs off with Hazel on his tail. "Don't get dirty!" I say. "Got it!" Noah responds. "They're going to get dirty." I say. "They're kids." Raven says.

"So have any problems showed up?" I ask. "With Liam?" Raven asks. I nod. "Even though Abby said doing the surgery would screw the child up, he's fine." I say. "He's as normal as normal can get." Raven says. "What about Clarke's children?" I ask. "Don't know, you'll have to ask." Raven says. I follow her to Clarke. I sit by my friend. "How are things?" I ask. "With?" Clarke asks. "Iris, I heard she was sick." I say. "She's fine now." Clarke says. I look at the girl in Clarke's arms. Iris sits on her lap as she sucks on her finger. 

"What was wrong?" I ask. "She caught a side effect of the female and female baby thing." Clarke says. "Is it gone?" I ask. "Nope, she'll have to live with it." Clarke says. "Mommy!" Noah runs up.  _Now what?_ "Oh my god!" I stand up. "Put that down." I say. "It's a frog." Noah holds it out. "I know, now put that thing down." I say. "I have worm." Hazel holds out a worm. "Lincoln!" I scream. Lincoln stands up. "C'mon kids, you know mom hates those things." Lincoln smirks at me. He takes the kids away. "You're muddy." Raven faces Liam. 

"We should get to the picnic sight. The kids are getting restless." Lincoln says. Everyone nods. Hazel walks up and holds my hand. I look down at my brown haired daughter. I can't help but smile. Lincoln picks Noah up. They walk by us. 

_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful life?_

"Mommy, you're smiling." Hazel says. "I can't help it." I pick her up. "You're too cute." I say. "What about me?" Noah looks at me. "You're my handsome little boy." I kiss his forehead. "Me." Hazel moves her bangs. I kiss her forehead. "I want one." Lincoln says. Laughing I kiss him on the lips. 


	49. Bellamy & Murphy (5 years after the events of Mount Weather)

******** = pov (point of view) change

The sound of chirping birds has me opening my eyes. The smell of food fills the room. Murphy must be cooking. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. "Morning." Murphy smiles at me. I smile back. "What are you cooking?" I ask. "Your favorite, pancakes." Murphy says. "Oh yay." I say. "Go get dressed. After eating we have to meet everyone at the waterfall." Murphy says. "You got it." I say. 

I get into the shower. 

_After the events of Mount Weather I had to get away the camp. Murphy and I left the camp. We now live in a cabin on a hill. There's been no problems or anything. I feel free. I no longer have duties. I just have to love my husband who loves me._

Hands wrapping me has me out of my thoughts. I look over my shoulder. Murphy smiles at me. Leaning in I kiss him on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't have much for them. So sorry it's so short. I don't exactly like this couple TBH


	50. Monty & Jasper (5 years after the events of Mount Weather)

_This_ = someone's thoughts

******** = pov (point of view) change

"Get up!" Jasper slams a pillow on my face. "What the hell!" I sit up. "Morning." Jasper kisses me on the lips. "Why'd you wake me?" I ask. "I missed talking to you." Jasper says. "What's going on today?" I ask. "Nothing much." Jasper says. "What happened to our 'friends'?" I ask. "They're having a picnic." Jasper says. "And we weren't invited?" I ask. "We were but I thought you wouldn't want to go." Jasper says. 

_Jasper doesn't like kids so I bet her turned it down so he wouldn't be around 6 toddlers_ _._

"I rather spend the day with you." I say. Jasper smiles and tackles me. Her kisses me on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, I had no idea what to write for these two


	51. Raven & Anya (5 years after the events of Mount Weather)

" **This** " = speaking Trigedasleng

******** = pov (point of view) change

 _This_ = someone's thoughts

"Abby can't find anything wrong with Liam." I walk in holding my 4 year old son. "I don't know why she thinks Liam is going to get sick, Clarke and Lexa did the same thing we did to have a child. They did it 3 times!" Anya says. I look at my angry wife. "Is she waiting for our son to get sick?" Anya growls. "She's just worried." I say. Anya doesn't respond. 

"Let's get ready." I say. "We are." Anya says. "This kid threw up on himself." I say. "Is he sick?" Anya asks. "Abby cleaned out his stomach." I say. "Course she did." Anya mumbles. After bathing Liam, I get him dressed. "What do you want to wear?" I ask. Liam picks out a blue plaid shirt, and jeans. Once he's dressed I put shoes on him. "Ready to see Noah?" I ask. Liam nods. "Try not to get dirty." I say. He nods again. 

_After the events of Mount Weather I talked to Abby about children. Octavia and Lincoln just had twins and Anya was getting impatient. Abby came up with a way. Clarke and I being close we tried the thing at the same time. It worked and I had Liam, a day later Clarke had Jade. I didn't have the courage to do it again but Clarke did. Anyways, Liam was effected by it. It hurts for him to talk so he has to write to talk. But he can't write so it's a guess what he's saying kind of situation. I don't really mind though._

"You look handsome." Anya crouches in front of her son. "Is everyone already out there?" I ask. "No, not the twins. I can hear them next door though." Anya says. "They're loud." she says. "They're kids." I say. A laugh comes from Liam. "What are you laughing about?" Anya asks. She starts tickling Liam. 

We manage to leave the house. Liam sticks by Anya as we head out. She tries to get him to play with Clarke's children but he refuses. I sit by Clarke. Iris starts coughing and shaking in Clarke's arms. "Still sick?" I ask. Clarke nods. "Abby said fresh air should help." Clarke says. She looks down at her daughter.

Once we all leave I walk behind Octavia and her family. Liam swings between Anya and I. He's laughing as we swing him back and forth between us.

_To be honest I wouldn't change  a thing about my life. Sure I only have one child and sure he can't exactly speak but he's perfect to me. He's everything I could ask for. Though sometimes I do find myself jealous of Clarke. She had 3 children. And only one of them was effected with a cough. I'm happy she doesn't have kids with major problems. But my family is perfect and complete. At least to me it is._


	52. Note

I know, i i know it's been months since I've uploaded. This story was left hanging and honestly I wanna finish it but I have no idea what's going on. And my writing was bad. Sooo I thought I would, not rewrite, but more of change it so it's easier to read. I'm thinking as I "fix" it I'll be able to tell what's going on and finish this story. So chapters are gonna look different than when I first uploaded. Nothing big, what characters said didn't change. I may have rearranged how they said but it means the same thing as before. Semantics. So yeah and sorry for leaving it hanging.


End file.
